La Leyenda de los All Stars
by BRANDON369
Summary: Cuenta la leyenda que existen 20 seres distribuidos en diferentes universos, con poderes superiores a los demas de sus universos, que cada cierto tiempo deberan enfrentarse en un torneo para salvar sus mundos Polygonman hara que esta leyenda vuelva a cumplirse y Kratos, Sackboy y Toro se daran cuenta de que son Playstation All Stars, y empezaran una extraña pero divertida aventura
1. una extraña cabeza flotante

La Leyenda de los All Stars

Hola todos me disculpo por el largo tiempo que estuve ausente así que aquí les traigo mi nuevo fic que compensara de sobremanera la espera, espero que disfruten este divertido fic que está basado en uno de mis juegos favoritos de PS3, sin más que decir aquí les dejo el primer cap

* * *

Capítulo 1- Una extraña cabeza flotante

En un lugar desconocido una extraña criatura detecto algo

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Ya es hora? Espere tanto pero por fin podre obtener mi venganza, ahora ya todos están aquí, ya todos están listos luchan por diferentes causas pero los 20 tienen un mismo destino ¡Que comience el torneo!

Mientras tanto en Little Big Planet Sackboy acababa de vencer al Sheriff Zapata y ahora Tio Jalapeño y Don Lu le daban las gracias

Don Lu- Bien hecho Sackperson

Tio Jalapeño- ¡Excelente muchacho! Ni yo, el maestro de los explosivos pude haberlo hecho mejor

Pero Sackboy no les atendía, el miraba algo en el cielo

Don Lu- ¿Qué ocurre?

Sackboy- Mmmmmmmm mmmm

Tio Jalapeño-¿A qué te refieres con eso amigo?

Sackboy- Mmm

En tanto, en Toro World, Toro Inoue aminaba alegremente con su amiga Junio Mihara que lo había convencido de que los humanos hacen días de campo y si él quería ser humano deberían de ir juntos a un día de campo

Toro- No estoy seguro de esto nya, ni siquiera sé dónde armaremos el día de campo

Junio- Puede ser aquí mismo Toro

Toro- Entonces armémoslas ya, así estaré un paso más cerca de ser humano nya

Junio- Que bien, disfrutaremos un día, solos tu y yo Toro

Toro- Si, solos tú, yo y Kuro

Junio- ¿Kuro?

Toro- Si, mira ahí viene

Kuro se apareció corriendo

Kuro- ¡Toro! ¡Toro!

Toro- ¿Qué ocurre Kuro?

Kuro- Se dé algo que te hará humano

Toro- ¡Genial! Vamos nya

Junio- Pero Toro…

Toro- El día de campo tendrá que esperar Junio

Mientras tanto en Ancient Grecia, Kratos hacia una de las cosas que más disfrutaba hacer, pelear contra criaturas griegas, en este caso un grupo de arpías y minotauros

Kratos- ¡Sientan la ira del fantasma de Esparta!

El espartano les arranco las alas a las arpías y le clavo la espada a los minotauros, entonces vino Gaia

Gaia- Kratos

Kratos le clavaba su espada a un minotauro muerto una y otra vez

Gaia- Kratos

Kratos- Toma esto tonto minotauro, y ahora esto y esto

Gaia- Kratos

Kratos- Esto te pasa por atacarme, ahora toma esto y…

Gaia- ¡KRATOS!

Kratos- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me gritas?

Gaia- Es que estabas distraído y…

Kratos- Toma esto tonto minotauro

Gaia- ¡KRATOS NO TE DISTRAIGAS!

Kratos- Soy un guerrero espartano, nunca me distraigo con nada

Gaia- Solo quería decirte que los titanes estamos listos para atacar el olimpo

Kratos- Jamás me distraería de algo tan importante como eso

Gaia- Bueno Kratos ¿A qué hora vamos?

Pero Kratos se distrajo, y no con el minotauro que tenía más huecos que un queso

Kratos- ¡¿Qué es eso?!

Kratos vio una especie de cabeza flotante a lo lejos

Gaia- ¿Qué es "Que"?

Kratos- ¡Eso!

Kratos apunto pero la cabeza había desaparecido

Kratos- ¡No lo creas! ¡Nunca escaparas de mí!

Kratos salió corriendo tras la cabeza

Gaia- Creo que este ya se volvió loco

Pero Kratos no estaba loco ya que en Little Big Planet Sackboy vio la misma cabeza flotante e hizo exactamente lo mismo

Tio Jalapeño- ¿Adónde vas con tanta prisa?

Sackboy salió corriendo tan rápido que inexplicablemente llego desde el cañón hasta Avalonia y encontró a Avalon Centrifuga

Avalon- Sackboy amiguito ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sackboy- Mmmmmm, mmmmm mmmmmmmmmmm

Avalon- ¿Qué viste algo misterioso mientras estabas en el cañón? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Avalonia?

Sackboy- Mmmmm mmm mmmmm mmmm

Avalon- ¿Qué no sabes? ¿Qué solo llegaste corriendo? ¿De tan lejos?

Sackboy- Mmm

Avalon- ¿Qué sospechas que eso puede ser algo peligroso? Pues vamos a por esa cosa peligrosa, le va ir peor que al Negativitron

Sackboy- Mmmmmmmmmmm

Avalon- Pero como que quieres ir solo, puede ser peligroso

Sackboy- Mmmm

Avalon- Está bien, aguardare tu regreso y ahí me cuentas que era esa cosa

Sackboy se despide de su amigo Avalon y sigue corriendo

Mientras en Toro World

Toro- Kuro, esto es un restaurante ¿Cómo me hará más humano?

Kuro- Pues los humanos le invitan comida a sus amigos

El estómago le suena a Kuro

Toro- ¡Kuro! No soy tan tonto como para que me engañen así

Kuro- Pero Junio siempre lo hace

Junio- ¡No es cierto!

Kuro- ¡Si lo es!

Mientras Junio y Kuro peleaban Toro detecto algo

Toro- ¡Síganme!

Toro sale corriendo

Kuro- ¿Qué ocurre amigo?

Junio- Deberíamos seguirle

Kuro- Vamos

Toro guía a sus amigos hasta un callejón donde hay una puerta brillando

Junio- ¡Miren eso!

Kuro- ¿Por qué brillara?

Toro- Presiento algo

Toro, Kuro y Junio miraron la puerta con algo de miedo, y en Little Big Planet Sackboy también encontró una puerta que brillaba pero en lugar de asustarse le dio curiosidad eh hizo lo que cualquier Little Big Planetian hace cuando tiene curiosidad, se acercó a ver que había encontrado y abrió la puerta, pero de esta salió una gran luz que hizo desaparecer a Sackboy, cuando Sackboy abrió los ojos vio a 2 gatos y un conejo, definitivamente ya no estaba en Little Big Planet

Toro, Kuro y Junio miraban impresionados a Sackboy y aunque Sackboy sentía curiosidad por esas 3 criaturas en la mente de los gatos y la coneja solo pasaba una pregunta

Junio- ¿Qué es eso?

Toro- Nunca había visto nada igual

Kuro- Creo que es Chucky, el muñeco diabólico

Junio- ¡Chucky!

Toro- ¡Kuro! No asustes a Junio, además muy diabólico no parece

Kuro- Entonces ¿Qué es?

Toro- Pues yo creo que esa cosa es…

Junio- ¿Qué?

Toro- Cualquier cosa menos humano

Kuro- ¡Toro! Basta con ver a ese bicho raro para darse cuenta de eso

Pero un Yunque le cayó a Kuro encima, por lo visto a Sackboy no le había gustado que le digan bicho raro

Toro- ¡Kuro! ¡Ahora si vas a ver bicho raro!

Sackboy entro en estado de enojado pero cuando se disponía a atacar a Toro se dio la vuelta y vio algo, la puerta había desaparecido

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmm! ¡Mmmmmmm!

Toro- ¿Una puerta dimensional? Eso explica mucho nya

Junio- ¿Qué dijo esa cosa?

Toro- ¿Qué? ¿No lo oíste? Pero si hablo claramente

Pero Sackboy no había olvidado el insulto de Toro así que le lanzo un panel eléctrico que electrocuto al pobre gato

Toro- ¡Ahora no me contendré!

Toro le dio un gancho en la cara a Sackboy pero él lo aguanto, Sackboy y Toro se miraron en posición de batalla intentando averiguar cuál sería el siguiente ataque del oponente

Toro- Lo siento amigo pero soy un gato que sabe artes marciales, no podrás detenerme

Sackboy- Mmm

Sackboy hizo algo que sorprendió a Toro, saco una especie de menú y se puso un traje idéntico al de Toro

Toro- ¡Nya! ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?!

Sackboy comenzó a atacar a Toro con los mismos movimientos con los mismos movimientos de artes marciales que este usaba, pero Toro le respondió de igual manera y así salieron del callejón y lucharon por toda la ciudad

Junio- ¡Esperen! ¡Debe haber otra manera de arreglar esto!

Junio se fue corriendo detrás de Toro y Kuro seguía bajo el Yunque

Kuro- Ayúdenme

Junio corría en busca de Toro y se encontró a Pierre Yamamoto

Junio- ¡Pierre!

Pierre- Es un hermoso día ¿No?

Pierre comenzó a oler una flor

Junio- ¡No lo es!

Pierre- Claro que sí, el sol brilla, las nubes…

Junio- ¡Toro! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Debemos encontrarlo!

Pierre- Toro está muy feliz en un día como este

Junio- ¡No! ¡Está luchando contra un bicho raro!

Pierre- Así es, los vi saltando y pelando mientras disfrutaban este hermoso día

Junio- ¡¿Por dónde se fueron?!

Pierre- Se fueron por ese hermoso camino

Junio vio un camino totalmente destruido por la pelea

Junio- Típico… ¡Vamos!

Pierre- Pero si tan solo soy una doncella que disfruta su día

Junio- ¡Solo vamos!

Junio agarro a Pierre y lo jalo siguiendo el camino de destrucción hasta que vieron a Toro y Sackboy peleando por un puente

Pierre- Ahí están disfrutando de este grandioso día

Junio- ¡Se van a matar!

Junio salto al puente y se puso en medio de Toro y Sackboy que estaban totalmente cansados

Junio- ¡Ya basta!

Toro- Tiempo fuera amiguito

Sackboy- Mmmm

Junio- ¿Ya dejaran de pelear?

Sackboy- Mmm m mm

Toro- Ya lo oíste Junio, todo en paz

Junio- Toro, no le entiendo a esta criatura

Pierre- Yo tampoco

Toro- Pues yo si le entiendo claramente

Junio- ¿Por qué será?

Pierre- No deben preocuparse por eso, mejor huelan esta hermosa flor

Junio- ¡No molestes con eso!

Pero Sackboy intento olerla y estornudo, perdió el equilibrio y cayó desde el puente directo al agua

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmm m m mmmmmm!

Junio- ¿Qué dijo?

Toro- Dijo "¡Auxilio no sé nadar!" ¡Nya creo que está en problemas!

Pierre- Pobre… Es un hermoso día ¿Verdad?

Junio- ¡Toro tienes que salvarlo!

Toro- ¡Pero soy un gato! ¡Odio el agua!

Junio- ¡Pero se va ahogar!

Pierre- Me encantan los días soleados

Toro- ¡Tengo un plan!

Toro improviso una cadena de langostas y con ella agarro a Sackboy y lo trajo a tierra firme

Sackboy despertó

Sackboy- Mmmmm

Toro- Hola amigo, yo soy Toro Inoue

Junio- Yo me llamo Junio Mihara

Pierre- Y este hermoso animal se llama Pierre Yamamoto

Sackboy- Mmmmmmmmm

Junio- ¿Qué dijo?

Toro- Dijo que se llama Sackboy

Entonces Sackboy les conto lo que había pasado

Toro- Así que lo que vimos era una puerta dimensional

Junio- Pobre, debes estar muy triste atrapado en otro mundo

Sackboy- Mmmm

Toro- No te preocupes, puedes quedarte en mi casa

Junio- ¿Y cómo le harás para explicarle al vendedor de sushi que meterás un ser de otro mundo en su casa?

Toro- Ya lo arreglare luego

Sackboy- Mmmmm

Toro- Entonces, está decidido

Pierre- Que final más feliz

Toro- Aunque siento como si hubiera olvidado algo

Mientras tanto, en un callejón, debajo de un yunque

Kuro- ¡Hola! ¡¿Hay alguien ahí?! ¡Quien sea! ¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Que acaso por ser gato negro tengo mala suerte!

Continuara…

* * *

Y en el siguiente episodio Sackboy intentara adaptarse a una vida en Toro World pero él no será el único ya que Kratos llegara y causara unos cuantos desastres, además de eso la cabeza flotante se presentara y anunciara algo importante ¿Quién podrá parar a Kratos? ¿Qué anunciara la cabeza flotante? ¿Cómo convencerá Toro al vendedor de sushi para que deje que Sackboy se quede? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio "Kratos llega a Toro World, tengan cuidado"

* * *

Perfil del Personaje

Nombre: Sackboy

Especie: Sackperson

Rival: Big Daddy

Símbolo: Árbol de las ideas

Residencia: Little Big Planet

Estado Civil: Soltero

Biografía: Sackboy vive en el mundo de las ideas, tiene la capacidad de crear cualquier cosa que se le venga a la mente, su único límite es la imaginación, a pesar de su apariencia él es bastante fuerte y en su pequeño gran planeta él es considerado un héroe por haber derrotado oponentes tan poderosos como el coleccionista o el Negativitron, el salvo a los creadores curadores y se unió al grupo "La alianza" de Larry Da Vinci, luego conoció a Avalon Centrifuga y uso su peculiar poder para salvar su mundo

Primera aparición: Little Big Planet

Última aparición antes de PSASBR: Little Big Planet Karting

* * *

Bueno ese fue el primer cap de mi nuevo fic, espero les haya gustado no olviden dejar reviews y pronto les traeré otro capitulo


	2. Kratos llega a Toro World

La Leyenda de los All Stars

Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo, si les gusto el primer cap esperen a ver lo que sigue

* * *

Capítulo 2- Kratos llega a Toro World, ¡Tengan cuidado!

Era de noche y el vendedor de sushi esperaba la llegada de su gatito

Vendedor- ¿Pero dónde se pudo meter ese Toro?

Justo entonces Toro llego cargando un "Peluche"

Toro- Nya

Vendedor- Toro ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué es eso ?

Toro- Nya

Vendedor- Te conseguiste un peluche, mi pequeño gato es muy tierno

Toro sonrió creyendo que ya había logrado meter a Sackboy en su casa pero…

Vendedor- Ese peluche está muy feo, mejor espera y te consigo algo mejor que esta basura

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmmm!

Vendedor- ¡¿Esa cosa hablo?!

Sackboy uso su Pop It creo un montón de piedras y… se las arrojo al vendedor

Vendedor- ¡Ahhhhhh!

Toro- Vaya, Sackboy se ofende fácilmente

Mientras tanto en Ancient Grecia, Perseo caminaba tranquilamente

Perseo- Yo soy Perseo, el semidiós más poderoso y el mejor, el más fuerte, nada me detiene, nada se interpone en mi camino y…

Pero Kratos corrió a toda velocidad e hizo que Perseo se caiga al suelo

Kratos- ¡Estoy seguro que esa tonta cabeza estaba por aquí!

Perseo- ¡Kratos necio! ¿Cómo te atreves a atacar al gran Perseo? Has atacado al más grande héroe, al hijo de Zeus, al asesino de medusa…

Kratos- Ya cállate, yo soy hijo de Zeus y soy el verdadero asesino de medusa

Perseo- Eso no es cierto

Kratos- ¿Ah no?

Kratos saco la cabeza de medusa y transformo a Perseo en piedra

Kratos- Yo mate a medusa en el primer God of War

Kratos se fue corriendo en busca de la cabeza gigante

Perseo- ¡Kratos!

Perseo se liberó y fue tras Kratos

Perseo- ¡Kratos! No creas que escapa…

Ambos se detuvieron y vieron una puerta brillante

Perseo (Temblando)- Kratos amigo, tu que lo has visto todo en el mundo ¿Qué es esa cosa?

Kratos- Lo que estaba buscando

Perseo- ¿Vas a atravesar esa puerta tenebrosa?

Kratos- Si, por que no

Perseo (Pensando)- Si Kratos entra ahí nunca volveré a verlo

Perseo le dio una palmada en la espalda a Kratos

Perseo- Buena suerte Kratos, ve y entra amigo, que el olimpus te acompañe

Kratos- Gracias, adiós Perseo

Kratos abrió la puerta y una luz lo absorbió

Perseo- Bueno ese fue el final de Kratos, ahora iré al olimpo y le dire a Zeus que yo, el gran Perseo mate a Kratos jajajajajajajajajaja

Mientras tanto en Toro World Kratos acababa de salir de una puerta que brillaba

Kratos- Vaya que lugar más extraño

Entonces Ricky, la rana, que lo había visto se le acercó

Ricky- Hola

Kratos- ¡Un demonio! ¡Te acabare!

Ricky- ¿Quieres una carrera?

Kratos- ¿Una carrera?

Ricky- Si, tengo la velocidad conmigo

Kratos- Lo siento pero no tengo tiempo para eso

Ricky- Esas son palabras de un cobarde, tú no quieres la carrera porque sabes que no me ganaras

Kratos- ¡¿Cobarde?! ¡Acepto tu carrera! ¡Te venceré!

Ricky- ¿Qué te hace pensar que alguna vez me ganaras?

Kratos- No sé porque pero me recuerdas a Hermes

Kuro, Pierre y Suzuki pasaban por ahí

Pierre- ¿No es un hermoso día?

Kuro- Tu lo dices porque no estuviste toda la noche bajo un yunque nya

Suzuki- Mis sensores indican que algo raro se acerca

Kuro y Pierre- ¿Qué?

Entonces vieron a Ricky y a Kratos

Kuro- Hola Ricky ¿Qué es eso?

Pierre- ¿Disfrutan un gran día?

Kratos- ¡Mas demonios!

Suzuki- ¿Nos acaba de llamar demonios?

Ricky- Hola, voy a tener una carrera con mi amigo

Kratos- No soy tu amigo

Kuro- ¿De dónde sacaste a esa cosa?

Ricky- Salió de una puerta que brillaba

Ahí a Kuro se le encendió el foco

Kuro- ¡Igual que Sackboy!

Ricky- Bueno Suzuki, controla nuestra carrera

Suzuki- Así lo hare

Pierre- Es un gran día para una carrera

Suzuki- ¡Comiencen!

Kratos quiso correr pero antes de que se dé cuenta Ricky ya le llevaba una gran ventaja corriendo a una gran velocidad y dejando a Kratos con la boca abierta, al final Ricky gano

Kratos- Creo que eres más rápido que Hermes demonio

Kuro- ¡Que no somos demonios!

Kratos- Ahora… ¡Díganme donde estoy o los matare a todos! ¡Tienen 3 segundos!

Pierre- ¿Matar es salvaje?

Ricky- ¿No sabes dónde estás?

Kratos- ¡Se acabó el tiempo!

Kratos saco las Olimpus Sword y quiso atacar a Ricky, pero Suzuki saco un taladro gigante y comenzaron a luchar

Kuro- Oh no, esto es terrible, llamare a Toro

Mientras tanto Junio estaba en casa de Toro asegurándose de que el gato duerma bien ya que la noche anterior había tardado horas en explicarle a su amo que Sackboy era de otra dimensión y más horas en convencerlo de que deje que Sackboy se quede, y más horas aun en lograr que Sackboy se duerma, por esa razón lo único que Toro quería hacer era dormir y Junio lo sabía e intentaba ayudarlo pero un grito interrumpió su sueño

Kuro- ¡Toro! ¡Toro! ¡Auxilio!

Junio- Kuro cállate, Toro intenta dormir

Kuro- ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Algo terrible está pasando! Nya

Toro- ¿Por qué tanto escándalo nya?

Kuro- ¡Toro! ¡Un sujeto alto, calvo y medio bestia salió de una puerta brillante y ahora nos quiere matar a todos porque quiere saber dónde está!

Junio- ¿Enserio?

Toro- Debe venir de otro mundo igual que Sackboy nya

Kuro- Toro debemos ir nya

Toro- Bueno iré a despertar a Sackboy nya

Kuro se sorprendió al ver que Sackboy dormía en una cama gigante de 3 plazas

Kuro- ¿De dónde sacaron esto nya?

Toro- Sackboy lo creo, igual que eso

Kuro vio ahí un televisor pantalla plasma, una piscina inflable, un PS3, un PS4 una bolsa llena de monedas de oro, entre otras cosas

Junio- Y así fue como Toro convenció al vendedor de sushi de que deje que Sackboy se quede

Luego de despertar a Sackboy, los gatos, la coneja y el Sackperson salieron en un auto convertible último modelo (Si, también creado por Sackboy) y encontraron a Kratos que estaba a punto de clavarle sus espadas a Suzuki, Ricky estaba asustado y Pierre disfrutaba el día

Toro- ¡Alto!

Kratos- ¡Mas demonios!

Kuro- ¡Que no somos demonios!

Kratos- Les daré una última oportunidad, alguno dígame que está pasando aquí

Sackboy- Mm, mmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Kratos- ¿Qué?

Sackboy- Mm, mmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Kratos- ¿Alguien me puede explicar lo que dice este bicho?

Con ese insulto Sackboy entro en estado de enojado y con su Pop It creo una gran lluvia de fuego conocida como muerte carbónica y toda se vino contra Kratos que acabo como fritura espartana

Kratos despertó y estaba amarrado con ¿Una cadena de langosta?

Pierre- Que lindo día

Ricky- Por fin despiertas lentucho

Suzuki- Este es de otro mundo no cabe duda ¿Puedo diseccionarlo?

Toro- ¡No!

Kratos- Que ocurre aquí

Junio- Deja que te lo explique

Junio le contó a Kratos toda la historia, luego todos se presentaron y liberaron a Kratos

Kratos- Bueno, todo fue un malentendido

Sackboy- Mmmmm

Toro- Bueno puedes quedarte en mi casa Kratos

Kuro- Mejor en la mía

Ricky- Tu ni siquiera tienes casa

Kuro- Cierto

Kratos- Entonces vamos Toro

Toro ya se imaginaba que excusa usaría para que el vendedor de sushi lo deje meter a un guerrero espartano pero al llegar a la casa de Toro…

Kratos- Oye Sackboy

Sackboy- Mmmm

Kratos- Me quemaste vivo y eso no se puede quedar así, peleemos

Toro- ¡¿Nya?!

Sackboy- Mmm mmm

Toro- ¿Enserio?

Kratos- ¿Qué dice?

Toro- Que acepta

Kratos y Sackboy se pusieron en posición de pelea, Kratos saco sus Olimpus Swords y Sackboy su Pop It, Kratos salto al ataque pero entonces el tiempo se detuvo, ahora todo estaba inmóvil, sin embargo aunque no podían moverse Kratos, Toro y Sackboy aún estaban consientes

Toro- ¿Qué paso nya?

Sackboy- Mmmmmm

Kratos- ¡¿Quién se atreve a interrumpir mi pelea?!

-El poder es una ilusión, y el poder absoluto es una ilusión perfecta

Kratos y Sackboy- ¡La cabeza gigante que perseguí! (¡Mm mmmm mmm m mmmmm!)

Cabeza- Déjenme presentarme, yo soy Polygonman

Toro- ¿Y por qué no nos movemos?

Polygonman- Porque tengo el poder para hacerlo

Kratos- ¿Y por qué interrumpiste la pelea?

Polygonman- Su pelea no debe llevarse a cabo… aun

Sackboy- M m mmmmm mm

Polygonman- Ustedes son Playstation All Stars

Toro- ¿Nya?

Polygonman- Los All Stars son seres poderosos de distintos mundos, cada cual con una historia distinta, cada cual con una causa distinta para luchar, pero ahora todos lucharan de verdad por una simple causa, el destino de sus mundos

Toro, Sackboy y Kratos- ¿¡Que!? (¿!Nya!?) (¿!Mmm!?)

Polygonman- Voy a organizar un torneo

Kratos- ¿Y qué te hace creer que participaremos?

Polygonman- Si se niegan, sus universos serán destruidos al instante

Toro- Yo acepto, me encanta pelear nya

Polygonman- Verán cada cierto tiempo los All Stars de distintos mundos son convocados al torneo para que tengan la oportunidad de salvar sus mundos de las criaturas malévolas que intentan apoderarse de ellos

Kratos- Y ¿Quiénes son esas criaturas malévolas?

Polygonman- Yo

Toro- Era de suponerse nya

Sackboy- Mmmmmm

Polygonman- Si cualquiera de los All Star gana se le concederá el poder absoluto y los mundos seguirán como hasta ahora

Toro- Eso no suena mal

Polygonman- Pero si yo gano me quedare con todos sus mundos

Toro- Eso suena mal

Kratos- Y ¿Dónde va ser? ¿Cuáles son las reglas?

Polygonman- Eso lo sabrán a su momento pero por ahora tomen

Una especie de reloj apareció en el brazo de los 3 all star

Sackboy- ¡Mmmm!

Kratos- ¿Qué es esto?

Polygonman- Eso lo sabrán a su momento, bueno me tengo que ir hay tan pocos universos que visitar y tanto tiempo, bueno adiós y buena suerte Playstation All Stars, la necesitaran, pronto comenzara el Battle Royale

Polygonman desapareció y todo regreso a la normalidad

Kratos- ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

Sackboy- Mmmmmm mmmm m mmmm

Toro- Tienes razón Sackboy

Kratos- ¿Qué dijo?

Toro- Que no tenemos otra más que participar en el torneo

Pero vieron atrás suyo una puerta que brillaba

Sackboy y Kratos- Genial, esto me llevara a mi mundo (Mmm, mm mm mmm m m mm)

Sackboy y Kratos abrieron la puerta sin fijarse que Toro estaba cerca de ellos y la luz que salió de la puerta absorbió además de Kratos y Sackboy a Toro

Mientras tanto el vendedor de sushi caminaba contento

Vendedor- ¿Hoy que le pediré que cree? Doblones de oro o plata, cristales, rubís, zafiros, esmeraldas, diamantes, perlas, platinos, ¡Mientras tenga ese peluche en mi casa seré el hombre más rico del mundo!

Continuara…

* * *

Y en el siguiente episodio Kratos volverá a su lindo hogar pero por desgracia llevara 2 pequeños All Star consigo y les mostrara lo "Tranquilo y pacífico" que es Ancient Grecia y "Lo mucho que sus habitantes lo quieren" si a eso le aumentas una misión en el Hades será el recorrido perfecto para que Sackboy y Toro disfruten una grata estadía ¿Podrán los All Stars sobrevivir? ¿Podrá Toro volver a su mundo? ¿Quién participara en la primera pelea? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio "De vuelta a Grecia, comienza la primera pelea"

* * *

Perfil del Personaje

Nombre: Kratos

Especie: Semidiós griego

Rival: Sweet Tooth

Símbolo: Símbolo del Olimpus

Residencia: Ancient Grecia

Estado Civil: Viudo

Biografía: Kratos fue una vez líder de un ejército espartano pero fue engañado por Ares y acabo matando a su familia, luego trabajo para los dioses en un intento de borrar esos recuerdos pero nuevamente Kratos fue traicionado por Zeus quien intentó matarlo finalmente Atenea le revela que él es el hijo de Zeus y también el guerrero marcado que traerá la destrucción del Olimpus, así que Kratos se une a un ejército de titanes y decide que nadie se interpondrá en su camino para vengarse de su padre Zeus

Primera aparición: God of War

Última aparición antes de PSASBR: God of War Ascencion

* * *

Bueno, ahí estuve el segundo capítulo, ahora 3 All Stars están reunidos y por fin salieron de Toro World, ya que aunque Toro World es genial los otros All Stars también tienen grandes mundos que mostrar

Finalmente aprovecho para agradecer los reviews de:

Lucarioks: Hola graciaspor leer el fic, lo de God of War era inevitable pero asi es su mundo jajaja, de todas formas ya lo cambie a rated K+, y si se repite alguna otra escena de esas le subiré el rated (Quiza cuando aparezca Sweet Tooth jaja)

Pablo: Hola Pablo, me alegra que me acompañes con este fic, tienes razón estuve inactivo un tiempo pero era por que estaba preparando mas historias, después de todo ya sabes lo que dicen, después de la calma viene la tormenta, y es que voy a traer historias a la altura de la leyenda de los all stars, la secuela de el universo del videojuego, 2 nuevos vs mercer y 2 fics mas que publicare si me da el tiempo, y espero que los leas cuando los publique

Bueno, eso es todo, sin más que decir hasta la proxima


	3. De vuelta a grecia

La Leyenda de los All Stars

Hola todos aquí vuelvo con mi tercer capítulo, espero lo disfruten

* * *

Capítulo 3- De vuelta a Grecia, comienza la primera pelea

Una puerta brillante se abrió y de ahí salieron un gato, un espartano y un sackperson

Toro- ¡Hay no! ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡Me fui de mi lindo mundo! ¡¿Cómo regreso?!

Sackboy le dio a Toro una bofetada

Toro- Gracias, la necesitaba nya

Kratos- ¿La necesitabas? ¡Yo quiero!

Toro- ¡Noooooooooo!

Kratos le dio un puñetazo que lo mando a volar contra una roca

Toro- Salvaje

Kratos- Pero tú dijiste que la necesitabas

Toro- Como sea ahora deben encontrar la forma de llevarme a mi mundo

Kratos- ¿Por qué?

Toro- Primero porque ustedes me trajeron aquí y segundo porque somos amigos

Kratos- ¿Somos amigos?

Toro- Por supuesto, seremos un trio, de ahora en adelante estos 3 All Stars serán el trio poderoso ¿Están Conmigo?

Toro extendió su mano

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmmm!

Kratos- Está bien cuenten conmigo

Los 3 juntaron sus manos y luego las elevaron al cielo

Sackboy- Mmmmmmmmm

Kratos- ¿Qué dijo?

Toro- Dice que hay que buscar la forma de sobrevivir en este mundo desconocido

Kratos- Pues este mundo no es tan desconocido, es mi mundo

Toro y Sackboy- ¿Enserio? (¿Mm?)

Kratos- Así es, y lo conozco como la palma de mi mano, vamos

Sackboy y Toro decidieron seguir a Kratos, ya que después de todo este era su mundo, y así caminaron por horas y horas, donde lucharon contra arpías, minotauros, ciclopes, y a Toro y a Sackboy ya les estaba asustando el mundo de Kratos

Kratos- ¿Era por ahí o por allá?

Toro- ¿Qué no te lo conocías tu mundo como la palma de tu mano?

Kratos- Si lo conozco, solo espera

Sackboy- ¡Mmmm mm mmmm mmmmmm!

Toro- ¡¿Enserio?!

Kratos- ¿Qué dijo?

Toro- ¡Que esa estatua se está moviendo!

Kratos se volteo y vio como un monumento a Atenea había cobrado vida

Atenea- ¡Kratos! Gracias al olimpus estas bien, me traías muy preocupada

Kratos- ¡Atenea! ¿Qué paso?

Atenea- Dejamos de sentir tu presencia, luego Perseo dijo que te mato y yo casi me muero de la angustia con esa noticia

Kratos- Perseo mentiroso, lo que pasa es que soy…

Atenea- Un Playstation All Stars, estoy enterada y sé que esos 2 también lo son

Kratos- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Atenea- Soy la diosa de la sabiduría

Toro- ¿Sabes que es un Playstation All Star?

Atenea- Por desgracia no se mucho al tanto, pero sé que el mundo depende de ese torneo

Kratos- Dime Atenea ¿Paso algo nuevo mientras yo no estaba?

Atenea- De hecho si, tu padre, Zeus… Desapareció

Kratos- ¡¿Qué?!

Atenea- No sabemos como pero ya no esta

Sackboy- Mmm

Toro- Si Kratos, no tienes por qué deprimirte, lo rescataremos nya

Pero lejos de deprimirse Kratos tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Kratos- ¡Jahoooooo! ¡Esto es genial! ¡Sin Zeus los titanes y yo pondremos fin al Olimpus!

Atenea- No te apresures Kratos, se te adelantaron

Kratos- ¡¿Cómo que se me adelantaron?!

Atenea- En este momento las tropas de Hades atacan el Olimpus

Kratos- Diablos, tonto Hades, iré al Hades a ver a Hades y a luchar con Hades, entonces acabare con Hades y lo enviare al Hades, así será el final de Hades

Después del trabalenguas Kratos estaba partiendo con Sackboy y Toro siguiéndolo y así caminaron hasta que Kratos encontró un cofre

Kratos- Genial

Toro- ¿Qué es eso nya?

Kratos- Es un cofre de Red Orbs

Sackboy- ¿M mmmm mm mmmmm mm mm mmm?

Kratos- ¿Qué dijo?

Toro- Pregunto para que sirven los Red Orbs

Kratos- Me dan más poder

Kratos abrió el cofre y absorbió los Orbs pero escucho una voz

-¡Kratos!

Kratos- Oh no es Hércules, Si me ve con ustedes 2 seré el hazmerreír del Olimpus

Sackboy y Toro- ¡¿Nya?! (¡¿Mmm?!)

Kratos los agarro y los metió al cofre luego cerro la tapa y Hércules llego

Hércules- Kratos ¿Qué no te había matado Perseo?

Kratos- Por favor, ese perdedor no podría contra mí

Hércules- Es nuestro medio hermano ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de él?

Kratos- Diablos ¿Cuántos hijos puede tener Zeus?

Hércules- No me cambies el tema Kratos, te he estado buscando por una razón, matarte y convertirme en God of War

Kratos- No podrás vencerme

Hércules- Pero si eres tan debilucho que ni siquiera puedes abrir ese cofre

Kratos- No es eso, es que…

Hércules- Hazte a un lado, yo si quiero Red Orbs para potenciar mis celtus de nemea

Hércules abrió la caja y salieron Toro y Sackboy

Hércules- ¿Y ustedes 2?

Sackboy- Mmm

Toro- Somos amigos de Kratos

Kratos se puso la mano en la cara de la vergüenza

Hércules- Wajajajajajaja, oye Kratos ¿No que tus amigos eran Titanes? Wajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajjajajajajajajajajajajjajajajajajajajjajajajajaja

Kratos- Me creerías si te digo que son titanes

Sackboy se abrió el Pop It y se puso traje de titán

Hércules- Wajajajajajajajajajajajjajajajajajjajajajajajajajajajajajajajjajajajajjaajajajajajajajjajaajajajajajja

Toro- ¿Quién es ese?

Kratos- Es mi medio hermano, vino a matarme

Toro- Pero que pasa ¿Así te llevas con tu familia nya?

Kratos- Pues Hércules y Perseo intentaron matarme, Zeus ni que decir, mi mama se convirtió en un monstruo e intento matarme, Deimos no… a no Deimos si intento matarme, mi hija igual, aunque creo que lo de mi hija era solo una ilusión, si mi hija y mi esposa no intentaron matarme, con ellas fue al revés

Toro- Para que pregunto nya

Hércules- Si somos una gran familia ¿No hermanito?

Kratos- No molestes

Toro- Vaya familia más especial nya

Sackboy- Mm

Hércules- Bueno Kratos, prepárate que esta vez ni esos 2 mutantes podrán salvarte

Sackboy escucho que le dijeron mutante y entro en estado de enojo, saco su Pop It y creo su nave espacial gigante

Hércules- ¡Por Zeus ¿Qué es esto?!

Kratos- Veras Hércules, si algo eh aprendido cuando me fui a otro mundo, es que nunca debes insultar a un Sackperson

La nave partió hasta el cielo y luego cayó en picada a toda velocidad encima de Hércules

Toro- Creo que tenemos un nuevo campeón Olímpico

Sackboy- Mmmmm

Así derrotaron a Hércules siguieron su camino, luego de horas de caminata finalmente llegaron al Hades

Toro- Bien, hay que avanzar sin ser detectados

Kratos- ¡Hades! ¡Aquí estoy!

Toro- ¡Dije sin ser detectados!

Hades llego

Hades- Kratos ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te había matado Perseo?

Toro- Pase lo que pase no le digan a lo que vinimos

Kratos- Vine a matarte

Toro- ¡Porque nadie me haces caso!

Hades- ¡Ataquen!

Un montón de Cerberos aparecieron y fueron a atacar

Kratos saco sus Olimpus Swords y Toro comenzó a darles pataditas estilo Liu Kang

Kratos- Son débiles

Toro- Si, pero son demasiados

Hades- Jajaja ¿Se rinden?

Kratos- ¡Jamás!

Toro- Sackboy ayúdanos

Sackboy- Mmmm

De repente los Cerberos dejaron de atacar

Hades- ¿Qué ocurre?

Sackboy se había puesto un traje idéntico a Hades y les había ordenado detenerse

Hades- Yo soy el verdadero Hades ¡Atáquenlos!

Sackboy- Mmmm m m mmmmm mm mmm

Los Cerberos estaban confundidos

Toro- Dijo que él es el verdadero Hades y que ataquen a ese grandote

Hades- Ese ni se parece a mí

Toro- Hay que ser muy idiota como para creérsela nya

Kratos- ¡Por el Olimpus! Hay 2 Hades

Toro- ¡Es Sackboy!

Kratos- Este… lo sabía, hay que ser descerebrados para creerse esa

Y así en el Hades todos los Cerberos comenzaron a discutir para ver quién era el verdadero Hades

Y entonces paso una nubecita con el símbolo del Olimpus

Toro- ¿Qué es eso?

Hades- Kratos ¿Qué significa eso?

Kratos- No tengo idea

Y la nube lanzo un rayo contra Kratos y el héroe Olimpico desapareció frente a los ojos de todos

Toro y Sackboy- ¡Kratos! (¡Mmm!)

Luego vieron que Hades también había desaparecido

Toro- No quedaron ni las cenizas nya

Polygonman- El poder es una ilusión, y el poder absoluto es una ilusión perfecta

Toro- ¡Polygonman! ¿De dónde saliste?

Polygonman- Yo que ustedes miro el reloj

Sackboy vio su reloj y en una mini pantalla decía "Batalla Realizándose"

Toro y Sackboy apretaron en sus botones y vieron 2 imágenes y en medio de ellas un "Vs", una de las imágenes era la del ya conocido Kratos y la otra era la de una especie de perro medio plano que usaba la típica ropa de los raperos, en el nombre decía "PaRappa"

Toro- ¿PaRappa?

Mientras tanto Kratos había aparecido en un lugar algo extraño

Kratos- ¿Dónde estoy?

Pero entonces el perro llamado PaRappa también apareció

PaRappa- ¿Qué lugar es este?

Polygonman- El poder es una ilusión, y el poder absoluto es una ilusión perfecta

Kratos- ¡Polygonman!

Polygonman- Bueno ustedes 2 darán la primera pelea del torneo

PaRappa- ¿Qué torneo?

Polygonman- Les explicare las reglas y luego los transportare al área de combate

Kratos- Explícate Polygonman

Polygonman- Deberán luchar entre ustedes cada cual con su diferente estilo de batalla y poderes, al mismo tiempo deberán protegerse de los peligros del escenario de batalla y les daré armas que pueden utilizar, tendrán una barra que indicara su potencia, según el nivel de la barra ustedes podrán realizar ataques súper, la potencia de esos ataques es depende cuan cargada este su barra, un All Star pierde si recibe el impacto de un súper, aunque también puede perder por algún obstáculo o arma, también si tienen algún amigo All Star el podrá verlos con su reloj Battle Royale, y finalmente si se niegan a luchar sus universos serán destruidos y ustedes morirán ¿Alguna duda?

PaRappa- ¿Voy a tener que pelear con este?

Kratos- ¿Tienes algún problema pequeño?

PaRappa- Se ve muy fuerte, poderoso y está armado hasta los dientes

Kratos- Jajajajaja sí, soy tan fuerte, me caes bien, creo que tendré piedad contigo pero al final acabaras mordiendo el polvo

PaRappa- Bueno, tendré que pelear… si, lo se ¡Tengo que creer!

Y ambos aparecieron en un escenario conocido para Kratos, era el Hades

Polygonman- ¡Ahora sí! ¡La primera batalla!

Kratos- ¡Genial! ¡Estoy de local!

Kratos brincaba de alegría y Toro y Sackboy veían sus relojes algo confundidos

Polygonman- ¡Los All Stars lucharan! En lo profundo del inframundo griego ¡Con el símbolo del Olimpus! ¡Kratos!

Toro- ¡Kratos va luchar nya!

Sackboy- ¿Mmm mmm mm mmmmm? (¿Quién será el oponente?)

Polygonman- ¡Y con el símbolo de su gorrito! ¡PaRappa!... ¡¿Listos?!... ¡Peleen!

PaRappa fue a dar el primer golpe, salto y cayo con su patineta en picada contra Kratos

Kratos- ¡Vaya comienzo!

Kratos comenzó a dar espadazos seguidos, pero luego ambos tuvieron que hacerse a un lado pues Hades casi los golpea

Mientras tanto en el verdadero Hades, todos los Cerberos se estaban acomodando alrededor de Toro y Sackboy pues querían ver la pelea, así que Sackboy uso su Pop It y creo gaseosas y palomitas para que todos vieran a gusto

En la pelea Kratos agarro a PaRappa y lo voto al piso, PaRappa atrajo a Kratos con su micrófono y comenzó a darle mil golpes, pero Kratos se alejó un poco y saco un martillo gigante con el que golpeo a PaRappa y lo mando a volar, luego ambos se detuvieron y vieron al fondo apareció un bosque extraño y unas criaturas aún más extrañas llamadas Patapon también aparecieron y Hades comenzó a luchar con ellos

PaRappa- ¿Qué es eso?

Kratos- No sé, pero mantendrán a Hades ocupado

Mientras Kratos se distraía PaRappa saco a su fiel amigo Boy Boxxy quien comenzó a cargar su barra, luego PaRappa golpeo a Kratos con su patineta, pero él respondió sacando la cabeza de helios que dejo inmóvil a PaRappa

Polygonman- Level 1

Entonces Kratos vio en el piso una guadaña la agarro y comenzó a atacar a PaRappa con tornados que salían de su guadaña hasta que PaRappa le lanzo una patada de karate que lo hizo votar el arma, pero Kratos le dio un espadazo a PaRappa y se agarró otra arma, esta era nada más ni nada menos que la LR 3 Raygun con la que comenzó a dispararle a PaRappa

Polygonman- Level 2

Toro- Kratos ya tiene cargados 2 niveles ¿Por qué no los usa?

Sackboy- Mmmm mm mmmmm mmm mm mmm m mmmmm (Quizá se divierte tanto que olvido los super)

Todos los Cerberos pusieron cara de impresión, pero no era por Kratos o por PaRappa, lo que ocurre es que los Patapon habían derrotado a Hades

Kratos también se impresiono y PaRappa aprovecho para darle una patada

Polygonman- Level 1

Kratos comenzó a dispararle a PaRappa con su arco de Apolo, pero él se cubrió con su patineta

PaRappa- Si tan solo consiguiera acercarme

Entonces PaRappa vio un arma en el piso y la uso

Kratos comenzó a sentir que no se podía mover, PaRappa había usado la cabeza de medusa y lo había convertido en piedra, luego PaRappa se acercó lentamente

PaRappa- Fin del encuentro

PaRappa usa su súper 1 y le da una gran patada a Kratos terminando el encuentro

Luego Kratos y Hades aparecieron en el verdadero Hades con Sackboy, Toro y los Cerberos

Hades- Jajajajajajajajaja Kratos vaya humillación, perdiste contra esa cosa

Kratos- Y tú perdiste con unos bichitos raros

Toro- Tu descuida Kratos, peleaste bien

Sackboy- Mmmmmmm

Hades- Ahora Kratos te exterminare a ti y a esos 2 fenómenos

Ni bien insultaron a Sackboy se puso en estado de enojado, saco su Pop It y para resumir las cosas chau Hades

Kratos- Ja, también te venció Sackboy

Toro- Sackboy se ofende con facilidad

Al ver a Hades caído los Cerberos fueron a atacar pero con su Pop It Sackboy les creo un televisor y como en esa época no existían todos los Cerberos lo vieron como el invento del siglo y como agradecimiento dejaron ir a Sackboy y a sus amigos

Kratos- ¿Qué era ese objeto?

Toro- Sackboy, trajiste la tecnología a este lugar nya

Sackboy- Mmm mm mmmm

Toro- Tienes toda la razón

Kratos- ¿Qué dijo?

Toro- Que nos vayamos de aquí

Kratos- Vámonos

Así el trio poderoso salió del Hades

Toro- Una simple derrota no es algo que detenga al trio poderoso

Kratos- Si, la siguiente pelea la ganare, demostrare el poder del fantasma de Esparta

Sackboy- Mmmmmmmmm mmm

Kratos- Lo olvide

Toro- ¿Qué?

Kratos- Tengo que aprovechar que Zeus desapareció para atacar el Olimpus

Toro y Sackboy- ¿Nya? (¿Mmm?)

Kratos- Vamos trio poderoso, busquemos a Gaia

Y así el trio poderoso partió, siguiendo a Kratos por toda Ancient Grecia en busca de Gaia y los Titanes para atacar el Olimpus, mientras en el Hades vivían la primera noche de películas de la antigüedad

Continuara…

* * *

Y en el siguiente episodio el trio poderoso atacara el Olimpus pero enfrentarse a un ejército de dioses furiosos no será lo único que tendrán que hacer ya que habrán más peleas organizadas por Polygonman todo esto y más los llevara a un viaje al espacio exterior donde acabaran atrapados en un peligroso planeta junto con un par de All Stars que arrastraron a su naufragio ¿Podrán invadir el Olimpus? ¿Qué pasara cuando el trio poderoso tenga hambre? ¿Podrán los nuevos All Stars reparar su Play 3? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio "El ataque al Olimpus, perdidos en Tiranilandia"

* * *

Perfil del Personaje

Nombre: Toro Inoue

Especie: Gato

Rival: Heihachi

Símbolo: Símbolo de Playstation

Residencia: Toro World

Estado Civil: Soltero

Biografía: También llamado SonyCat Toro era un gato callejero que fue adoptado por un vendedor de sushi, el deseo de Toro es llegar a ser humano, y esto lo ha llevado a tener muchas aventuras con su grupo de amigos aun así Toro parece vivir una vida medianamente humana: él ha sido dueño de un apartamento y fue desalojado, protagonizó un programa de noticias diarias y semanales, así como con muchas otras aventuras. Toro también conoce diversos tipos de artes marciales que saca de videojuegos de lucha y es de esta forma que ha participado en algunos como Street Fighter X Tekken

Primera aparición: Doko Demo Issyo

Última aparición antes de PSASBR: Mainichi Issyo

* * *

Bueno ese fue el capítulo, debo admitir que fue difícil hacer la batalla pero espero que me haya quedado como en el juego, en fin van a haber más batallas en los capítulos que siguen

Como curiosidad sabían que este es ya mi tercer fic donde aparece Kratos, pues además de aparecer aquí apareció en el Universo del Videojuego y Kratos vs Mercer, también es mi segundo fic con Sackboy que apareció en el Universo del Videojuego, sin embargo es mi primer fic con Toro

Finalmente aprovecho para agradecer los reviews de:

Pablo: Esa parte fue muy graciosa jaja parece que Kratos se va llevar el premio al personaje más gracioso de este fic jaja

Lucarioks: Te aseguro que Kratos se llevara una gran sorpresa cuando aparezca Zeus jaja

Lucaskane2012: Tú descuida amigo, los All Stars van a visitar todos los mundos de este gran juego


	4. Perdidos en Tiranilandia

La Leyenda de los All Stars

Hola todos, aquí les traigo este capítulo donde aparecerán un par de grandes All Stars, disfrútenlo

* * *

Capítulo 4- El ataque al Olimpus, perdidos en Tiranilandia

En Ancient Grecia, el trio poderoso caminaba guiado por Kratos, ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que derrotaron a Hades y habían encontrado a Gaia y a los titanes y así se dirigieron al Olimpus, pues Kratos quería aprovechar que Zeus estaba desaparecido para atacar el Olimpus

Gaia creía que era muy peligroso llevar a Sackboy y a Toro, pero Kratos dijo que ambos eran fuertes, así que partieron, enfrentándose a las mil y un criaturas que habitaban este peligroso universo y al llegar Toro y Sackboy estaban muy cansados, no por el viaje, sino porque en el camino habían sido llamados a pelear, Sackboy había derrotado a una especie de soldado futurista y Toro fue vencido por un mapache

Kratos- Muy bien prepárense, esto puede ser peligroso, aunque si insultan a Sackboy será fácil

Toro- Kratos ¿No podemos descansar un poco nya?

Kratos- No ¿Qué paso con esos ánimos? Atacaremos el Olimpus y venceremos

Toro- Para ti es fácil decirlo, desde el perro rapero no has tenido ni una sola batalla

Sackboy- Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Gaia- ¿Y si los dejamos aquí y vamos a atacar el Olimpus?

Kratos- No, vámonos

Así salieron e iniciaron su ataque al Olimpus y se encontraron cara a cara con dioses olímpicos como Poseidón, Hermes, Helios, Hera, Tanatos, etc

Poseidón- Kratos ¿Qué no te había matado Perseo?

Kratos- ¿Cuántos capítulos más van a seguir molestando con eso?

Hermes- Oye lentucho ¿Cómo esperas atacar el Olimpus?

Kratos- Esta vez traje algo que no podrán combatir

Hera- ¿Qué?

Kratos- Traje Playstation All Stars

Toro- No nos metas en esto nya

Sackboy- Mmm

Tanatos- ¿Y qué pueden hacer esos 2?

Kratos- Son muy fuertes ya lo veras

Entonces 2 nubes se acercaron, una tenía el símbolo de un árbol y la otra tenía el símbolo de la Playstation, entonces las nubes lanzaron rayos contra Sackboy y Toro

Al ver esto Kratos inmediatamente reviso su reloj, abría una batalla entre Toro y Sackboy

Era un escenario conocido para Sackboy, era Dreamscape, Sackboy estaba de local

Polygonman- ¡Y hola damas y caballeros! ¡Sean bienvenidos a la siguiente batalla! ¡En el escenario de creaciones en Little Big Planet! ¡Van a luchar 2 de los All Stars más pequeños pero más famosos y queridos! ¡Primero apenas conocido fuera de Japon pero aun así un gran personaje, con el símbolo de Playstation, Toro Inoue!

Toro- ¡Voy a ganar esta batalla!

Polygonman- ¡Y uno de los personajes más queridos por los pequeños, con el símbolo del árbol de las ideas Sackboy!

Sackboy- Mmm

Polygonman- ¡¿Listos?!... ¡Peleen!

Toro se apresuró y le dio a Sackboy un cabezazo, pero Sackboy reacciono y se alejó volando con su Jet Pack, luego le arrojo a Toro un panel eléctrico, luego Sackboy sacó su pistola de aire para tener algo de ventaja, luego agarro la primera arma que apareció, el Dohovat Laser y comenzó a disparar contra Toro

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Toro esperaba que Sackboy le haga su Level 1 pero en lugar de eso la pequeña bolsita comenzó a lanzar pasteles con su tartinador

Toro- ¿Me estas subestimando?

Toro encontró una fusión bomb y se la arrojo a Sackboy pero entonces…

-Gracias, damas y caballeros… ¡Esto es Buzz!

En el escenario había aparecido un presentador de concursos que quería crear una trivia

Pero Sackboy no le dio importancia y fue al ataque con su panel eléctrico, Toro le respondió con una serie de golpes y patadas, y Buzz hizo una pregunta

Buzz- ¿Quién es el protagonista de Resistance: Fall of Man?

Sackboy y Toro pensaron un rato en cuál era la respuesta y Sackboy subió en una que decía Nathan Hale pero Toro lo lanzo lejos de un cabezazo y como Sackboy no estaba en la respuesta correcta le arrojaron un pastel

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Toro- ¡Sí! ¡Ya cargue mi ataque!

Pero Sackboy arrojo un Murder of Crows y un montón de cuervos atacaron a Toro y luego Sackboy sacó su pistola de aire

Después Toro aprovecho y uso su super de level 1, entonces Kuro apareció y pateo a Toro tan fuerte que destruiría cualquier cosa en su camino, pero Sackboy lo esquivo con su Jetpack

Toro- Evito mi super nya

Buzz- ¿Quién es el villano principal de Heavenly Sword?

Toro no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar y Sackboy salto donde decía Rey Bohan, y por no estar ahí Toro recibió un pastelazo

Polygonman- ¡Level 2!

Sackboy uso su level 2 provocando que un montón de carbones ardientes le caigan encima a Toro que no pudo esquivarlos y fin del encuentro

Entonces Toro y Sackboy aparecieron en el mundo real

Kratos- Nada mal, nada mal, pero pudieron haberlo hecho mejor

Toro- Perdí nya

Sackboy veía su reloj y en victorias ya tenía 2 símbolos, el símbolo de la playstation y el símbolo de la armada Hellghast

Kratos- No presumas Sackboy tu estilo de pelea dejo mucho que desear, en tus 2 peleas solo usaste ataques especiales, ni un solo golpe

Sackboy- Mmmm mm

Toro- Kratos tiene razón nya

Kratos- Y tu Toro, fuiste lo contrario, solo usaste ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, deben combinar ataques cercanos y a distancia

Toro- Creo que nos someteremos a un duro entrenamiento nya

Sackboy- Mmmmmmmm

Kratos- Bueno, sigamos invadiendo el Olimpus

Kratos volteo y vio a los titanes atados y derrotados, mientras él se había distraído con la pelea, los dioses olímpicos habían aprovechado para atacar y ahora todo el ejército del Olimpus rodeaba al trio poderoso

Kratos- Vengan, puedo con todos

Toro- Sugiero una retirada estratégica nya

Sackboy- Mm

Kratos- ¡Jamás! El fantasma de Esparta nunca huye de una pelea

Toro- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo

Sackboy creo una jaula y adentro metieron a Kratos, luego Toro y Sackboy alzaron la caja y corrieron con todo el ejército del Olimpus siguiéndolos

Kratos- Vamos, no sean cobardes

Toro- ¡Trio poderoso! ¡Retirada! ¡Hay que cobardear valientemente!

Entonces vieron frente a ellos una puerta brillante

Toro- Mira Sackboy, entremos

Kratos- Adiós amigos

Toro- No te dejaremos

Kratos- ¿Por qué?

Toro- ¿Qué crees que pasara si te dejamos enjaulado con una gran multitud de dioses que te odian?

Kratos- Cierto

Sackboy- Mmm

Mientras tanto en una galaxia muy, muy lejana

En la nave Aphelion Ratchet y Clank buscaban por el espacio guitones dorados para que Big Al les repare la Play 3

Clank- Oye Ratchet, hay algo que no entiendo

Ratchet- ¿Qué ocurre amigo?

Clank- Si vivimos en un lugar tan avanzado, donde hay robots, pistolas laser, naves espaciales ¿Por qué solo hay el Playstation 3 en lugar de un dispositivo más avanzado?

Ratchet- Bueno… también hay el Play 4

Clank- Aun así

Ratchet- Mejor cambiemos de tema y te compro un control de playstation move

Clank- ¿Con que guitones de oro?

Ratchet- Pues…

Aphelion- Anomalia detectada

Ratchet- Mira nuestra nave detecto algo raro, seguro son los guitones

Clank- No, mira es una puerta que brilla

Ratchet vio por la ventana

Ratchet- ¿Una puerta flotando en medio del espacio? Me acercaré

Clank- ¡No! ¡Puede ser peligroso!

Ratchet- Relájate Clank ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

Aphelion- Acercándonos a la puerta

El Aphelion se acercó, y de la puerta salieron un espartano, un gato y un Sackcosa, y chocaron con la ventana de la nave

Ratchet y Clank- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Kratos rompió la ventana con su Olimpus Swords y el trio poderoso entro al Aphelion

Se abrió un hueco en la ventana pero Sackboy lo tapo con pegatinas

Ratchet- ¿Qué diablos son ustedes?

Kratos apunto sus espadas hacia el Lombax

Kratos- ¡Yo no soy ningún diablo! ¡Soy Kratos!

Toro- Venimos en son de paz nya, yo soy Toro y él es Sackboy

Sackboy- Mmmmm mmmmmmmm

Clank- Ratchet, no tengo datos de estas extrañas criaturas

Kratos- ¡Yo no soy ninguna extraña criatura!

Kratos agarro a Clank y lo comenzó a golpear contra la ventana

Clank- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Ratchet- ¡Clank! Oye grandulón, suelta a mi amigo

Sackboy- Mmmmmmm

Toro- ¿Enserio?

Kratos- ¿Qué dijo?

Toro- Dice que nos fijemos en la muñeca de este mutante

Ratchet- ¿Mutante?

Toro y Kratos vieron la muñeca de Ratchet y notaron que tenía un reloj Battle Royale

Toro- ¡Nya! Tiene un reloj Battle Royale, es un All Star

Kratos- Entonces supongo que debería disculparme

Ratchet- ¿De dónde saque este reloj?

Kratos- Perdón señor fenómeno

Ratchet- ¡No me llamo fenómeno! Soy Ratchet el Lombax, un héroe intergaláctico y él es mi fiel compañero Clank… ¿Y Clank?

Clank- Aquí Ratchet

Clank estaba incrustado contra el vidrio

Ratchet- ¡Clank!

Mientras Ratchet intentaba sacar a Clank, Kratos veía el paisaje

Kratos- ¿Qué son todos esos redondos?

Toro- Son planetas, como la tierra nya, cualquier humano sabría eso

Kratos- ¿La tierra es redonda? Yo creí que era plana

Sackboy- ¿Mm mmm mmmm?

Kratos- ¿Qué dijo?

Toro- Pregunto que quien estaba manejando

Todos abrieron sus ojos, la nave estaba volando sin piloto

Toro- ¡Nya! Que no cunda el pánico ¿Alguien sabe conducir?

Sackboy levantaba la mano alegremente

Ratchet- Hazte a un lado esta es mi nave

Ratchet quiso ir a pilotear pero Kratos se le adelanto

Ratchet- ¿Qué haces?

Kratos- El hijo de Zeus tendrá que salvar el día

Clank- ¿Sabes conducir?

Kratos- No

Y así después de volar como locos por todo el espacio, los ya mareados All Star estrellaron su nave en el planeta Tiranilandia y ahora todos caminaban sin rumbo

Kratos- Aterrizamos ¿No?

Toro- La próxima vez yo conduzco

Sackboy- Mmm

Ratchet- Bueno Clank ¿Dónde estamos?

Clank- Creo que estamos en Tiranilandia

Ratchet- ¿El hogar de los Tiranoides?

Clank- Asi es

Ratchet- Bueno, vamos de comando

Toro- ¿Qué son los Tiranoides?

Ratchet- Unos monstruos malvados

Kratos- ¿Y viven aquí?

Ratchet- Descuiden, hace tiempo ya vine aquí y los extermine a todos

Sackboy- ¿M mmmm mmmmmm mm mmm?

Ratchet- ¿Que dijo?

Clank- Dijo "¿Y estas seguro de eso?

Kratos y Toro- ¡¿Le entiendes?!

Clank- Entiendo cualquier idioma existente

Ratchet- Y descuida amiguito, los Tiranoides ya fueron vencidos, no queda uno solo en todo el planeta

Entonces llegaron cientos de Tiranoides y rodearon a los All Stars

Kratos- ¿Qué son esos?

Ratchet- ¡¿Tiranoides?!

Kratos- ¿Qué?

Ratchet- ¡Tiranoides!

Kratos- Pero dijiste que…

Ratchet- Si, ya se lo que dije

Kratos- Y entonces…

Ratchet- Oye, soy un Lombax, a veces cometo errores

Los Tiranoides se lanzaron al ataque y en un dos por tres Kratos, Toro Ratchet y Clank estaban amarrados, Sackboy se había salvado por que traía un traje de Tiranoide, y llegaron ante la Tiranoide Reina

Ratchet- Estamos perdidos

Toro- Sackboy sácanos de aquí

Sackboy se creó unos puños de metal y golpeo y arrojo a algunos Tiranoides, luego libero a los All Star

Toro- El trio poderoso está libre

Kratos- Sentirán nuestra ira

Sackboy- Mm

Sackboy se creó un Tartinador y comenzó a arrojar pasteles contra los Tiranoides, Toro fue a atacarlos al más puro estilo de Ryu y Kratos saco sus Celtus de Nemea y con eso golpeo a los Tiranoides

Ratchet- Son un trio de idiotas, pero son muy fuertes

Clank- Entonces no nos quedemos atrás, toma

Clank le paso a Ratchet su rayo mórfico y con eso dispararon transformando a los Tiranoides en pollos

Al final solo quedaba la reina

Ratchet- ¡Rápido Clank! ¡La TAUN!

Clank le paso a Ratchet la TAUN y Sackboy se puso un traje de Ratchet y saco su TAUN, con eso derrotaron a la reina

Ratchet- Bien hecho comando

Toro- Vencimos nya

Kratos- Si, y gracias a Ratchet tenemos suficiente pollo para almorzar una semana

Ratchet- ¿Te los vas a comer?

Kratos ya estaba usando la plaga de Thera para cocinarlos

Clank- Bueno Ratchet vamos a necesitar comida, si tomas en cuenta que nos quedaremos aquí hasta que una nave nos encuentre y estadísticamente la posibilidad de que una nave aterrice en un planeta habitado por criaturas peligrosas es muy baja

Ratchet- Lo que me faltaba

Y así pasaron una semana varados en el planeta Tiranilandia y el pollo se acabó en el segundo día, en el transcurso de esa semana Kratos había sido llamado para luchar contra un caza demonios, pero había sido derrotado por su super level 3, al principio Ratchet se sorprendió por la batalla, pero luego fue llamado para luchar contra un mapache y el Lombax gano su primera pelea, aunque el trio poderoso se sorprendió ya que en lugar de luchar solo Ratchet gano su batalla luchando en equipo con su compañero Clank, y esas fueron todas las batallas de la semana. Los All Stars se morían de hambre, sed y aburrimiento, incluso en un momento de desesperación Kratos intento cenarse a Clank, pero se dio cuenta que el metal no sabía tan bien, en 3 ocasiones el trio poderoso había tratado de cocinar a Ratchet y el pobre Lombax apenas pudo salvarse haciendo uso de la gran cantidad de armas que posee. Así que como se habrán dado cuenta, los All Stars estaban desesperados

Ratchet- Bitácora de Ratchet, día 8 muero de hambre y tengo mucho sueño, no eh podido dormir por miedo a que mis compañeros me coman vivo mientras descanso, no sé cuánto tiempo más soporte aquí con los 3 chiflados, ni siquiera sé si estaré vivo para mañana, cambio y fuera

Clank- Esa fue una gran bitácora Ratchet

Ratchet- Gracias Clank, ojala nos rescaten comando

Toro- ¡Ya estoy harto nya!

Kratos- ¿Qué ocurre Toro?

Toro- Extraño comer nattō roll, son mi comida favorita y no eh probado un solo bocado desde que salí de mi mundo

Kratos- ¿Y eso de que esta hecho?

Toro- Pescado

Kratos- Tienes razón, a mí se me antoja un buen plato de costillas de Minotauro en salsa barbacoa

Toro- Tengo tanta hambre que ya me comí mi cadena de langosta nya

Kratos- Si, yo también me comí algunas de mis armas

Todos se le quedaron viendo a Kratos

Kratos- ¿Qué?

Toro- Sin comentarios

Sackboy- Mmmmm mmm mmm m m mmm mmmm m mm mmm mm

Toro- ¡Tienes razón Sackboy!

Kratos- ¿Qué dijo?

Clank- Dijo que recordó que él puede crear lo que sea

Ratchet- ¡Y recién nos lo dices después de una semana de hambre! ¡Casi recurrimos al canibalismo!

Kratos- ¡Es cierto! Ahora Sackboy ya visitaste mi mundo, crea un Merman y un Minotauro

Sackboy los creo

Kratos- ¡Ahora Toro atrapa tu alimento!

En poco tiempo el minotauro se transformó en un filete y el merman quedo hecho sushi

Kratos- No me había puesto a pensar cuantos de nuestros enemigos son comestibles

Toro- Solo lo como porque estoy desesperado, no quiero ser como Kirby o Pacman y mucho menos como Tomba

Por su parte Sackboy no se imaginaba comiéndose a alguno de sus enemigos, el prefirió crear unas cuantas bolas de mermelada como le había enseñado Victoria Von Bathysphere en el pasado, pero cuando se disponía a comerlas…

Ratchet- ¿Me das algo para comer amiguito?

Sackboy creo el tartinador y le lanzo un pastel a Ratchet en la cara

Clank- Mis sensores detectan algo que los hará muy felices

Todos- ¿Qué? (¿Mm?)

Clank- Una nave

Así era, después de sobrevivir por tanto tiempo al fin había llegado una nave, y de ella salió un ser muy parecido a Ratchet, era un Lombax llamado Alister Azimuth

Alister- Ratchet, te estuve buscando por toda la galaxia

Ratchet- Alister, no sabes cuanta alegría me da verte

Clank- Suerte que llegaste antes de que esos 3 recurran al canibalismo

El trio poderoso saludaba contento

Alister- ¿Quiénes son esos 3?

Ratchet- Es una larga historia

Alister- ¿Los dejo entrar a la nave?

Ratchet- Pues estrellaron mi nave, me atacaron, me insultaron, intentaron comerme, pero aun así soy el bueno de este juego así que déjalos entrar

Toro- Gracias nya

Kratos- Vamos

Sackboy- Mmmm

Alister- Casi lo olvido, Ratchet y Clank, no traigo buenas noticias, vine a buscarlos por que Nefarius está atacando Metropolis

Clank- ¿Nefarius aprovecho nuestra ausencia para atacar Metropolis?

Ratchet- ¿Siquiera nos hubieras buscado si Nefarius no hubiera atacado Metropolis?

Alister- Necesitamos su ayuda

Ratchet- Bueno vamos

Kratos- ¿Quién es Nefarius?

Ratchet- Un robot malvado que odia a los seres vivos

Toro- ¿Esperas que nos enfrentemos a un robot? ¡Me niego!

Sackboy- ¡Mmmm!

Kratos- ¡Hubiera preferido un restaurante!

Ratchet- Hay restaurantes en Metropolis

El trio poderoso ya estaba dentro de la nave

Kratos- ¡Rumbo a Metropolis!

Toro- ¡Vamos a com… digo enfrentar a un robot!

Sackboy- ¡Mm!

Alister- ¿Qué amigos tan raros tienes?

Ratchet- Y que lo digas

Clank- ¿Vamos?

Ratchet- Así es Clank ¡Vamos de Comando!

Kratos- Yo conduzco

Ratchet y Clank- ¡Noooooooooo!

Continuara…

* * *

Y en el siguiente episodio después de volver a estrellar su nave, los All Stars llegaron a Metropolis, dispuestos a derrotar a Nefarius, pero antes… un restaurante, Ratchet encontrara a viejos amigos que lo ayudaran a pelear contra Nefarius pero el estará ocupado en otra cosa ¿Podrán derrotar a Nefarius? ¿Ratchet conseguirá librarse del trio poderoso? ¿Los All Stars dejaran que Kratos conduzca otra nave? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio "Ataque a Metropolis, el trio poderoso y la fuerza Q"

* * *

Perfil del Personaje

Nombre: PaRappa

Especie: Perro

Rival: Spike

Símbolo: Símbolo de su gorro

Residencia: PaRappa Town

Estado Civil: En una relación con Sunny Funny

Biografía: PaRappa es un perro rapero que quiere conquistar el corazón de su amada Sunny Funny y para ello recibirá ayuda de sus amigos Katy Kat, PJ Berry, Matt y Paula (Estos 2 últimos solamente en el anime). Para conquistarla PaRappa tiene que hacer varias acciones como aprender karate, sacarse el carnet de conducir, ganar dinero, cocinar... hasta lograr su meta  
Es experto en el rap y el skateboarding, PaRappa fue entrenado en karate por el maestro Chop Chop Onion por lo que sabe pelear muy bien, pero su mayor habilidad es su creencia en sí mismo, ya que siempre que tiene algún problema sabe que tiene que creer

Primera aparición: PaRappa the Rapper

Última aparición antes de PSASBR: PaRappa the Rapper PSP

* * *

Bueno, ese fue el capítulo, personalmente me gusta bastante el mundo de Ratchet y Clank así que el siguiente capítulo también transcurrirá en ese mundo

Finalmente aprovecho para agradecer los reviews de:

Lucarioks: Y eso que aún quedan más batallas por verse jaja

Pablo: Tenía que asociarlos a los tres con un nombre ya que van a ser compañeros de aventuras por el resto del fic, así que nada mejor que "El trio poderoso" Además que esos 3 son los personajes más emblemáticos de Playstation All Stars jajaja

Bueno sin más que decir, me despido hasta la próxima


	5. Ataque a Metropolis, Kratos vs Ratchet

La Leyenda de los All Stars

Hola todos, tarde un poco pero aquí les traigo el cap

* * *

Capítulo 5- Ataque a Metropolis, el trio poderoso y la fuerza Q

En el capítulo anterior, el trio poderoso estrello la nave de Ratchet en Tiranilandia y los All Stars quedaron atrapados y hambrientos durante una semana, pero finalmente llego Alister y llevo a los All Stars en su nave pues Nefarius estaba atacando Metropolis y Ratchet y Clank eran los únicos que podían salvar la ciudad

Así que ahora su nave se dirigía al planeta Kerwan para aterrizar en Metropolis, aunque su nave estaba algo descontrolada, daba una y mil vueltas, chocaba a las otras naves, pero esto tiene una explicación muy simple, el fantasma de Esparta conducía

Ratchet- ¡Por favor Kratos déjame conducir!

Kratos- No, soy un experto en esto

Clank- ¡Ratchet! ¡No quiero quedar varado en otro planeta!

Toro- ¡Vamos a morir!

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmmmmmm!

Kratos- No molesten, yo conduciré

Ratchet- ¡Por favor!

Alister- ¡Te lo suplico!

Así estrellaron su nave en Metropolis, Alister tuvo que pagar los daños y el trio poderoso se metió a un restaurante y Ratchet y Clank iban a seguirlos para que no se metan en problemas, pero antes de entrar Ratchet se encontró con su vieja amiga Angela Cross

Ratchet- Angela, cuanto tiempo sin verte

Clank- Hola

Angela- ¡Ratchet! Dijeron que estabas desaparecido

Ratchet- Si, 3 idiotas estrellaron mi nave en Tiranilandia

Angela- Y ¿Qué haces en este restaurante? Nefarius ataca la ciudad

Ratchet- Lo sé, pero el trio poderoso tenía hambre y créeme, son más peligrosos que Nefarius

Angela- ¿Quiénes son el trio poderoso?

Clank- 3 seres de otros mundos que están aquí porque son All Stars como Ratchet y yo

Angela- ¿Qué es un All Star?

Ratchet- Pues aun no entiendo bien pero de vez en cuando nos llaman para luchar en una especie de torneo

Kratos- ¡Ratchet! ¡Ven! ¡Toro va luchar!

Sackboy- Mmmmmm

Angela- ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Ratchet- 2 del trio poderoso y creo que el tercero fue llamado a una batalla

Kratos- Ven Ratchet, te lo vas a perder, si quieres trae a tu novia

Ratchet- ¡No es mi novia!

Kratos- Lo que sea, ven

Clank- Si Ratchet, quiero ver la pelea

Ratchet- Bueno vamos

Sackboy, Kratos y Ratchet vieron en sus relojes Battle Royale y Angela y Clank se asomaron para ver, Toro iba a luchar contra un niño sin nariz

Lucharían en San Francisco donde se llevaba a cabo una guerra entre los Chimera y la Resistencia

Nathan Hale- Comando responda… Atacaremos aquí

Polygonman- ¡Y hola damas y caballeros! ¡Sean bienvenidos a la siguiente batalla! ¡Esta vez los All Stars lucharan en medio de una gran guerra! ¡Primero el gato que quiere ser humano Toro Inoue!

Toro- ¡Por qué tengo que pelear! ¡Estaba en pleno desayuno!

Polygonman- Lo que digas ¡Y el mejor en la captura de monos Spike!

Spike- ¿Pero qué clase de mono es ese?

Toro- Óyeme que yo no soy ningún mono, soy un humano… o lo seré algún día

Spike- Un mono que habla, como Specter

Toro- ¡Que no soy un mono!

Spike- ¡Lo capturare!

Polygonman- ¡¿Listos?!... ¡Peleen!

Toro fue corriendo a atacar pero Spike comenzó atacando a lo lejos lanzándole su bananarang

Toro- ¡Ya verás!

Toro continuo yendo hacia Spike pero él puso su minisatelite y disparo a Toro, Toro se levantó y se cubrió por si Spike le volvía a disparar, pero el niño solo estaba sacando una maquinita que emitía pequeñas ondas, Toro no le dio importancia y fue a darle una patada pero la maquinita invoco al Pipotron que comenzó a golpear a Toro

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Toro se levantó y vio a Spike encima de una plataforma

Spike- Esto es pan comido comparado con Specter

Toro- ¡Te acabare nya!

Nathan Hale- Les informamos que muchos hostiles se están acercando sobre el area

Toro salto y logro trepar las plataformas pero Spike lo paralizo con un cañón eléctrico, luego cargo sus espadas y lo golpeo

Spike- No me asustas

Pero entonces un rayo derribo la plataforma donde estaba Spike y al niño con ella, Toro aprovecho, fue con Spike y lo golpeo con todo lo que tenía

Nathan Hale- Retirense, son demaciados

Spike logro alejarse de Toro y uso su level 1 intentando atrapar a Toro con su clásica red, pero el gato la esquivo

Toro- Eso estuvo cerca

Pero de repente la batalla es transportada al espacio donde…

Nefarius- ¡La era de los robots ha comenzado!

Spike- ¿Qué es eso?

A diferencia de Spike, Toro ya se había acostumbrado a estos cambios de escenario así que no perdió el tiempo, agarro el arma más cercana, en este caso un razor claws y comenzó a golpear a Spike con todo hasta que lo mando a volar

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Spike- Muy bien, no más peque mañeque

Spike le lanzo su bananarang, luego Toro quiso atacarlo con un cabezazo pero Spike se cubrió con su Hoola Hoops y luego comenzó a atacar con su espada

Spike- Genial, un nuevo artilugio

Spike se encontró una bomba de fusión y se la arrojo a Toro que gracias a ella salió volando siendo rematado una y otra vez

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Spike- Te atrapare

Spike fue hacia Toro el cual cerró los ojos y se preparó para el impacto del súper de Spike, pero el super nunca llego

Toro- ¿Qué?

Spike estaba atrapado en una burbuja a causa del robot de Nefarius

Toro- Es mi oportunidad ¡Kuro!

Toro uso su level 1y Kuro apareció para impulsarlo y fin de la pelea, gano Toro

Toro volvió al mundo real totalmente cansado

Kratos- Bien hecho Toro

Sackboy- Mm, mmmmmm

Toro- Vencí, tengo mi primera victoria nya

Alister entro

Alister- Muchachos, ya debemos ir por Nefarius

Toro- Pero acabo de tener una batalla, estoy cansado

Kratos- Si, luchar en un escenario de Resistance es muy agotador

Ratchet- Eso no importa, la ciudad peligra, vámonos comando

Sackboy- ¿Mmmmm mm mmmmmm?

Ratchet- Clank

Clank- Pregunto que quien es Nefarius

Ratchet- Recuerdas ese robot malvado que estaba en el fondo de San Francisco

Sackboy asintió

Ratchet- Ese es Nefarius

Kratos- Eso será pan comido para el fantasma de Esparta

Toro- Creo que tendré que ir nya

Sackboy- Mmm

Angela- Yo también voy, quiero ayudarte Ratchet

Ratchet- ¿Estas segura Angela?

Angela- Si, no entiendo lo que está pasando aquí, pero siendo que tu estas involucrado no puedo sorprenderme

Alister- Ya está decidido

Clank- ¿Entonces Ratchet?

Ratchet- Vámonos de comando

En el centro de Metropolis Klunk se había transformado en un robot gigante y destruía la ciudad

Nefarius veía la escena con Cortney Gears totalmente alegres y Lawrence preparaba el bioaniquilador

Cortney- No entiendo Nefarius ¿A dónde te tele transportaste hace un rato?

Nefarius- No lo sé, pero parecía una ciudad de otro mundo y no podía controlarme, cambiando de tema Klunk está haciendo un buen trabajo pero… ¡Lawrence!

Lawrence- ¿Señor?

Nefarius- ¿Ya está listo el bioaniquilador?

Lawrence- Ya casi señor

Pero un pequeño robotito comenzó a dispararle a Klunk

Klunk- ¡Hey tú! Deja de hacer eso

Robotito- El señor Zurkon no viene en son de paz

Nefarius- ¿Qué es eso?

El Sr Zurkon le disparo a Nefarius

Sr Zurkon- El Sr Zurkon solo quiere matarte

Ratchet- Bien hecho Zurkon

3 Lombax, un robot, un semidiós, un gato y un Sackperson aparecieron

Nefarius- ¡Oh no es Ratchet!

Ratchet- Asi es Nefarius y no me iré de aquí hasta detenerte

Pero llegaron 2 nubes, una tenía el símbolo del Olimpus y la otra el símbolo de un Omniwrench, ambas lanzaron sus rayos y Kratos, Ratchet, Clank y el Sr Zurkon desaparecieron

Nefarius- ¿Se fue? ¡Klunk ataca!

Toro y Sackboy querían ver sus relojes Battle Royale pero Klunk los ataco

La batalla iba a ser en Metropolis donde Qwark admiraba una estatua de sí mismo

Polygonman- ¡Y hola damas y caballeros! ¡Sean bienvenidos a la siguiente batalla! ¡Ahora la batalla será en Metropolis, que por cierto está siendo atacada en este mismo instante! ¡En fin la lucha de hoy enfrentara la tecnología del ayer con la tecnología del mañana! ¡Primero el asesino de dioses Kratos!

Kratos- ¿Por qué no estoy de local?

Polygonman- Si lo estas

Kratos- No entiendo

Polygonman- No me importa ¡Y un par de héroes intergalácticos Ratchet y Clank!... ¡¿Listos?!... ¡Peleen!

Ratchet- Creo que por fin me podre vengar por lo que le hizo a mi nave

Kratos dio el primer movimiento disparando su flecha de apolo

Ratchet- El Polygono tenía razón, sus armas son muy antiguas

Clank- Aun así no debes subestimarlo Ratchet, sus armas serán antiguas pero son bastante potentes

Ratchet- Jamás lo subestimaría, solo observa mi estrategia

Kratos- ¡Oye vas a pelear o hablar!

Ratchet- Voy a pelear

Ratchet comenzó a dispararle con su Plasma Striker, pero Kratos saco una lanza y un escudo espartanos y golpeo a Ratchet, el Lombax se levantó y comenzó a golpearlo con su Omniwrench y de paso saco al Sr Zurkon para tener algo más de ventaja, Kratos intento defenderse a espadazos pero los ataques de Ratchet y el Sr Zurkon juntos eran bastante poderosos, Ratchet le dio con su Eruptor Sonico y mando lejos a Kratos, ahí Kratos vio algo que no esperaba

Kratos- ¿Un pescado?

Ratchet se acercaba con su Eruptor Sonico totalmente cargado y el Sr Zurkon se acercaba peligrosamente así que Kratos agarro el pescado y golpeo a Ratchet, para su sorpresa con ese golpe lo había mandado a volar

Kratos- ¡Ríndete o sentirás la ira de mi pescado!

Mientras tanto en el Metropolis real Angela y Alister veían impresionados como Toro usaba su velocidad para darle puñetazos y patadas a Klunk y a la vez esquivar sus ataques, mientras Sackboy creaba todo tipo de tanques, cañones y de más con su creatinador, todos apuntando a Klunk

Toro- ¡Esto te pasa por no dejarnos ver la pelea de nuestro amigo Kratos! ¡Sackboy ahora!

Sackboy- Mmmmm

Sackboy disparo y ya solo quedaba una cortina de humo

Alister- Pero que poder

Angela- Y que lo digas, así que esto era ser un All Star

Toro- Vamos a acabarlo Sackboy

Ambos fueron corriendo al ataque pero fueron encerrados en burbujas

Angela- ¡Sackboy!

Alister- ¡Toro!

Nefarius- Jajajajajaja ¿Acaso creyeron que Klunk era mi único robot? Les presento a Hypersonic Brainwave Scrambler jajajajajajaja ¡Formas de vida orgánicas su tiempo se ha acabado!

Angela- Rápido tenemos que ayudar

Angela y Alister fueron en la ayuda pero el Scrambler los encerró en burbujas

Alister- Es el fin

Toro- Un placer conocerlos, pero creo que aquí acaba todo

Sin embargo una nave cayó desde el espacio y se estrelló con Scrambler destruyéndolo y liberando a los héroes

Nefarius- ¡¿Quién se atreve?!

Toro- Nos salvamos

Sackboy- Mmmmmm

Alister- ¡Es la fuerza Q!

De la nave destruida salieron Skidd, Skrunch, Helga y Big Al

Helga- La Fuerza Q está aquí

Skidd- Lamentamos el aterrizaje pero el Capitán Qwark estaba conduciendo y de repente desapareció

Skrunch- Uu aa

Big Al- ¿Dónde están Ratchet y Clank?

Angela- Es una larga historia

Nefarius- Ahora verán ¡Lawrence! El bioaniquilador

Lawrence- Todavía no está listo señor

Cortney- Mejor manda a atacar a Klunk

Nefarius- Si ¡Klunk ataca!

Helga- Muy bien fuerza Q ¡Ataquen!

Toro- Nosotros también iremos

Sackboy- Mm

Mientras tanto en la pelea tanto Kratos como Ratchet tenían cargado su level 1, Kratos estaba atacando con un Dohvat laser causando que unos misiles les caigan encima a Ratchet y Clank

Kratos- Esta arma es divertida

Pero Qwark fue corriendo hacia los All Stars

Qwark-¿Acabo de sentir una gota de agua? Divertido pronóstico ¡Oh no! ¡Todos vamos a morir!

Un rio arrastro a Qwark y de él salió Hydra

Kratos- Con que a esto se refería Polygonman con eso de que yo también estoy de local

Ratchet aprovecho que Kratos estaba distraído y lo absorbió con su Cañón de succión y luego lo arrojo

Polygonman- ¡Level 2!

Ratchet- ¡Ahora!

Ratchet uso su Level 2 causando que Clank vaya a destruir a sus oponentes

Clank- Estas condenado

Clank comenzó a perseguir a Kratos por todo el nivel mientras Kratos escapaba y entonces Kratos quedo acorralado

Clank- Este es el fin

Kratos- No lo creo

Clank intento atacar pero Kratos lo esquivo con las alas de Ícaro y a Ratchet se le acabo el súper, ahí fue que Kratos aprovecho y uso su level 1 con la que ataco a Ratchet con su Olimpus Swords y gano el combate

Mientras tanto, en el verdadero Metropolis, los All Star, la Fuerza Q y los Lombax habían vencido a Klunk, entonces Kratos, Ratchet, Clank y el Capitán Qwark aparecieron en la Metropolis real

Nefarius- ¡Oh no estoy perdido!

Pero Kratos, Ratchet y Clank se desmayaron

Angela- ¡Ratchet!

Alister- ¿Pero que le paso?

Toro- Las batallas de All Stars son muy agotadoras

Skidd- Bueno, al menos tenemos al Capitán Qwark que está aquí para ayudarnos

Skrunch- Uuaa

Qwark- Acabo de luchar contra un monstruo gigante, merezco descansar

Helga- No seas lloron

Sackboy- Mmmmmmmm

Qwark- Al, di algo

Big Al- Ah ¿Qué dijiste?

Lawrence- Ya está listo el bioaniquilador

Cortney- Es hora de disparar

Nefarius- ¡Fuego!

Nefarius disparo y todos se quitaron del medio, menos Sackboy y Toro, que para sorpresa de todos fueron transformados en robots

Angela- Oh no

Big Al- Pobrecitos

Skidd- Se lo que se siente

Pero Toro y Sackboy parecían felices

Toro- Mira Sack somos geniales nya, quizá esto me haga más humano

Sackboy- Bip bip bip bip

Toro- Veo que ser robótico te remplazo los Mmm por el Bip, que genial

Nefarius- Se supone que deberían estar deprimidos y convertirse en mis esclavos, los transforme en robots

Toro- Y no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, esto es genial

Sackboy- Bip

Nefarius- Aun así estoy ganando, Ratchet y Clank están inconscientes

Toro- Pero destruimos a tu robot

Qwark- Tiene razón, ahora te podemos atacar entre todos

Helga- Prepárate

Alister- Serás vencido

Sackboy- ¡Bip!

Angela- Esta es tu última oportunidad de rendirte

Big Al- Si, ríndete

Skrunch- Uuaa

Skidd- Pagaras lo que hiciste

Nefarius- Yo… este… ¡Lawrence!

Lawrence- Señor, sugiero que nos vayamos

Cortney- ¡Vámonos!

Nefarius- ¡Retirada!

Sackboy uso el traje de Ratchet y disparo con la TAUN y causo una explosión tan fuerte que destruyó el bioaniquilador

Cortney- Que suerte que lo esquivamos… ¿Nefarius?... ¿Lawrence?

Nefarius y Lawrence salieron volando y chocaron con una puerta brillante que los absorbió

Con el bioaniquilador destruido Sackboy y Toro volvieron a la normalidad, luego los demás All Stars despertaron

Ratchet- ¿Cómo pude perder con tecnología tan primitiva?

Kratos- Soy el mejor de todos, no te culpes

Big Al- Oigan mi taller ahora tiene 2 puertas y una de ellas brilla

Toro- Una puerta que brilla

Sackboy- Mmm

Kratos- Vamos

Todos fueron y descubrieron la puerta que brillaba

Sackboy- Mmm mm mmmm m

Ratchet- ¿Qué dice?

Clank- Se está despidiendo

Ratchet- ¿Se irán?

Kratos- Debemos buscar Toro World para devolver a Toro

Ratchet- ¿Creen que esa puerta los llevara a Toro World?

Toro- Hay que intentarlo

Ratchet- Bueno, adiós

Trio poderoso- Adiós (Mmm)

El trio poderoso fue absorbido por la puerta

Angela- Ratchet ¿Te encuentras bien?

Clank- Si, tus nuevos amigos se han ido, es normal que te pongas triste

Ratchet- ¡Sí! ¡Hurra! ¡Se fueron! ¡Al fin se fueron!

Así el trio poderoso salió de Metropolis, en la cual Ratchet aria una gran fiesta, y partieron a otro mundo desconocido, y aunque querían ir a Toro World si los llevo ahí este fic acabaría muy rápido

Pero mientras tanto, en un mundo algo húmedo y solitario

Lawrence- ¿Dónde estamos Dr Nefarius?

Nefarius- No lo sé, pero presiento que pronto lo sabremos

Ambos vieron caminando a una niña

Nefarius- Ella debe saber algo, a las 3 la atacamos…1…2… ¡3!

Nefarius y Lawrence se lanzaron al ataque

Niña- ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Ayúdame Mr B!

Del agua salió una criatura medio tenebrosa con un taladro

Nefarius y Lawrence- ¡Auxilio!

Continuara…

* * *

Y en el siguiente episodio El trio poderoso aparecerá en un universo bastante extraño lleno de caballeros, princesas y… pasteles, luego Toro encontrara un viejo amigo suyo que resultara un All Star ¿Podrán solucionar el problema de la princesa? ¿Quién es el amigo de Toro? ¿Qué cosa es una batalla rival? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio "El problema de la Princesa, un Encuentro Rival"

* * *

Perfil del Personaje

Nombre: Ratchet y Clank

Especie: Lombax y Robot

Rival: Jak y Daxter

Símbolo: Omniwrench

Residencia: Metropolis

Estado Civil: Ambos solteros

Biografía: En un principio Ratchet era un mecánico que vivía en el planeta Veldin y soñaba con vivir grandes aventuras, un día una nave se estrella en su planeta y de ella sale un robot enano al que Ratchet llama Clank, desde entonces ambos han trabajado en equipo con una amistad forjada por años de aventuras donde se enfrentaron a poderosos enemigos, como Nefarius, Drek, Percival Tachion, la Protomascota, entre otros, que derrotaron con habilidad, astucia y un arsenal casi interminable de armas y artefactos extraños y extravagantes, con el tiempo gracias a su trabajo en equipo han salvado el universo de una gran variedad de amenazas a través del espacio y el tiempo

Primera aparición: Ratchet and Clank

Última aparición antes de PSASBR: Ratchet and Clank: Full Frontal Assault

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este cap, me alegra ver la gran aceptación que está teniendo este fic

Finalmente agradezco los reviews de:

Pablo: Gracias amigo, como ya te dije alguna vez, reviews como los tuyos son los que inspiran a seguir escribiendo

Lucarioks: Jaja buena observación amigo, pero este fic no tiene mucho sentido que digamos con las otras franquicias, con decirte que aparecerán personajes que se supone que murieron en sus juegos, sin embargo trato de mantener la esencia

Bueno, pronto les traigo otro cap, hasta pronto


	6. Un encuentro rival

La Leyenda de los All Stars

Hola a todos, aquí está por fin el sexto capítulo, disfrútenlo

* * *

Capítulo 6- El problema de la Princesa, un Encuentro Rival

En el reino de Titania Sackboy, Kratos y Toro caminaban por el valle, ya llevaban 2 días perdidos en el valle y como siempre ya tenían hambre, pero ahora se distraían de eso viendo una batalla entre Toro y un sujeto llamado Dante en el Hades

En ese momento tanto Dante como Toro llevaban cargado su level 1 pero las cosas se veían difíciles para el gato

Kratos- Pobre Toro, si tan solo utilizara ataques a distancia

Sackboy- Mmmmm

Toro apenas se cubría mientras Dante lo baleaba

Dante- Eso es todo lo que tienes amigo

Toro- Espera y veras nya

Toro salto y le dio una patada a Dante pero el contraataco con su espada, luego lo mando arriba de un espadazo y lo elevo aún más con una guadaña, luego saco 2 pistolas y se las disparo mientras caía, luego salto y comenzó a darle de espadazos en el aire y lo arrojo al piso, finalmente le disparo mientras caía

Polygonman- Level 2

Dante- Creo que con esto bastara para vencerte

Toro- ¿Qué hago nya?

Toro vio un Murder of Crows y se lo arrojo a Dante causando que un montón de cuervos lo ataquen y le quiten su level 2

Dante- Vaya que eres suertudo

Toro- Que esperabas, represento al gato de la suerte japonés

Toro aprovecho que Dante no podía reaccionar por los cuervos y comenzó a darle una serie de golpes y patadas que lo mandaron hasta el otro lado del escenario

Polygonman- Level 2

Dante- No lo creo

Dante preparo sus pistolas pero en ese momento le cayeron encima las lanzas de los Patapon

Toro- Es mi oportunidad

Toro uso su level 2 pidiendo un deseo y la estrella fugaz le cayó encima a Dante, poniéndole fin al encuentro

Kratos- Pero que gato más suertudo

3 hombrecitos cabezones vestidos de rojo se paseaban por ahí, eran un pirata, un ninja y un trabajador, los 3 vieron como Toro aparecía frente a Kratos y a Sackboy

Toro- Gane, apenas

Sackboy- ¿Mm mmmm mmm? (¿Qué deseo pediste?)

Toro- Ganar la pelea

Kratos- Ya te lo dije antes, usa tus ataques especiales

Toro- Pero no sé cuáles son

Kratos- Averigüémoslo, te atacare y tú me responderás con un ataque especial

Toro- ¡¿Nya?!

Toro escapaba de Kratos que lo perseguía con sus espadas y Sackboy estaba sentado viendo la escena y matándose de risa

Entonces los 3 hombrecitos se acercaron

Trabajador- Saludos viajeros de tierras lejanas, lamentamos molestarlos pero no pudimos evitar ver lo que paso

El trio poderoso se volteo a ver a los 3 aldeanos

Pirata- Arr, primero que nada ¿A quién va su lealtad? A la princesa Plum y los rojos o a la princesa Muffinton y los azules

Sackboy- ¿Mmmmmmm?

Ninja- ¿Qué dijo?

Toro- Pregunto a quién va la lealtad de ustedes nya

Pirata- Obviamente a la princesa Plum y los aldeanos rojos

Sackboy- Mmmm mm mmm mmmm

Toro- Dijo que nosotros también

Trabajador- Entonces son amigos

Ninja- Seremos francos con ustedes

Kratos- Mucho gusto Francos, nosotros seremos Kratos, Toro y Sackboy con ustedes

Ninja- No me refiero a eso, hay una crisis en Titania, la princesa Plum es atacada constantemente por una nube con símbolo de pastel y desaparece, luego cuando reaparece dice que ha peleado en batallas impresionantes, el rey no entiende nada así que nos envió a nosotros a investigar

Toro- ¡Debe ser una Playstation All Star nya!

Kratos- Yo creí que solo éramos hombres

Sackboy- Mmmmmmm

Toro- Cierto, Kratos vive en una sociedad machista

Trabajador- ¿A qué se refieren?

Kratos- Francos, sus problemas están resueltos, a cambio de algo de comer mis amigos y yo resolveremos esto y les aclararemos todo

Pirata- Arr entonces vamos, solo deja de llamarnos Francos

Así fueron llevados por el castillo donde un montón de aldeanos de todo tipo celebraban la llegada del trio poderoso, habían trabajadores, guerreros, magos, curas, arqueros, ninjas, piratas, pollos, parcas y hasta gigantes, Kratos los saludaba a todos alegremente

Kratos- ¡Hola Francos! ¡Cómo están Francos! ¡El Fantasma de Esparta resolverá sus problemas Francos! Mira Sackboy, hay muchos Francos

Sackboy- Mm mmm ¿Mmm m mm m mmm mm mmmm mm mmm mm mmm mmm? (Oye Toro ¿Cuándo le vas a explicar que ninguno de ellos se llama Franco?)

Toro- Dejemos que lo descubra solo nya

Kratos- ¿Qué cosa?

Toro- Nada, oye Kratos

Kratos- ¿Qué?

Toro- Tu que vives en una época antigua y poco avanzada deberías saber ¿Cómo son las princesas de verdad?

Kratos- Bueno, yo vivo un poco apartado de eso ya que Grecia y sus países vecinos no tienen reyes ni mucho menos, y aunque conocí a varios reyes como Midas o Minos, no conocí a ninguna princesa

Toro- O sea que no las conoces

Kratos- No, pero por lo que eh oído creo que son mujeres extremadamente bellas, finas, delicadas, con figura esbelta y que cuidan bastante bien sus modales

Pero cuando llegaron al cuarto real vieron a lo contrario de lo que Kratos dijo, la princesa era obesa, no era fina ni delicada y además se estaba atorando de tanto pastel

Princesa- Hola todos ¿Ustedes son los que traen pasteles o los que vienen a aclarar la situación?

Toro- Los que vienen a aclarar la situación, yo soy Toro, el Sonycat

Kratos- Yo soy Kratos, el fantasma de Esparta y él es Sackboy, puede crear lo que sea

Sackboy- Mmmmm

Princesa- ¿Lo que sea? ¿También pasteles?

Sackboy creo un pastel y se lo dio a la princesa

Princesa- ¡Delicioso!... Yo soy la princesa Plum pero todos me llaman Fat Princess

Kratos- Bueno Francos y Fat Princess, yo el gran Kratos aclarare todo

Todos los Aldeanos pusieron atención a las palabras de Kratos

Kratos- ¡Polygonman!

Polygonman- El poder es una ilusión, y el poder absoluto es una ilusión perfecta

Kratos- ¿Por qué siempre dices eso?

Polygonman- Me gusta esa frase ¿Qué quieres?

Kratos- Solo un pequeño favor

Todos los aldeanos miraban extrañados, para ellos Kratos estaba hablando solo, únicamente los All Stars veían a Polygonman

Kratos- Quiero una batalla con Fat Princess

Polygonman- Bueno, no tenía batallas planeadas para hoy pero tratándose de ti puedo haces una excepción

2 nubes aparecieron, una tenía el símbolo del Olimpus y otra un pastel, los aldeanos asustados comenzaron a atacar a las nubes pero no les hacían nada, finalmente las nubes lanzaron un par de rayos y Fat Princess y Kratos desaparecieron

Guerrero- ¿A dónde se fue la princesa?

Toro- Oigan todos, vengan y miren esto nya

Toro y Sackboy vieron sus relojes Battle Royale con todos los aldeanos

Polygonman- ¡Y hola damas y caballeros! ¡Sean bienvenidos a la siguiente batalla! ¡Esta vez la lucha será en la Villa Sandover, el lugar donde se criaron los luchadores del Eco Jak y Daxter! ¡La lucha de hoy enfrentara a 2 luchadores de la siglo pasado y aunque uno prefiere destruir dioses y la otra prefiere comer pastel, ambos tienen lo que se necesita para la victoria! ¡Primero el que pidió la batalla, Kratos!... ¡Y la princesa que cambiaría a sus súbditos por comida, Fat Princess!... ¡¿Listos?!... ¡Peleen!

Fat Princess- ¿Qué es esto?

Kratos- Esto es una batalla de All Stars, donde los elegidos de cada mundo se enfrentan en grandes batallas

Fat Princess- Así que eso era

Kratos- Ahora tendremos que pelear

Kratos disparo con su arco de apolo pero la Fat Princess lo esquivo y luego le salto encima a Kratos aplastándolo

Kratos- No está mal, pero ahora veras mi espada

Kratos fue corriendo y le dio unos espadazos a Fat Princess, pero ella invoco un guerrero que de un espadazo aturdió a Kratos, luego mientras estaba aturdido un trabajador le dejo una bomba

Y en el mundo real

Toro- Si Kratos no reacciona rápido la bomba le explotara

Aldeanos- ¡Esa es nuestra princesa así se hace!

Toro- Veo que les gustan las batallas

Ninja- Son bastante divertidas, creo que nos preocupamos en vano

Y en la pelea Kratos reacciono y esquivo la explosión con sus alas de Ícaro, pero la Fat Princess invoco a un mago que le arrojo una bola de fuego en el aire y lo hizo volar lejos, luego le lanzó una granada erizo que se había encontrado y finalmente salto dándole un montón de golpes aéreos

Polygonman- Level 1

Kratos se cayó al agua

Kratos- Menos mal que a diferencia de Sackboy yo si aprendí a nadar

Pero un Lucker Shark se acercaba para comerse a Kratos

En el mundo real

Toro- Eso debió doler

Sackboy- Mmmm

Pirata- Pobre hombre

Sacerdote- Organizare una oración en su nombre

Toro- Un minuto, creo que sigue vivo

En la plataforma Fat Princess solo podía oír los gritos de dolor del pobre espartano que luchaba contra el Lucker Shark mientras unos golfistas se aparecieron

Fat Princess- No tardara mucho en volver pero estaré preparada, me agarrare esto

Fat Princess se agarró un Rail Gun y espero a Kratos, luego Kratos subió

Kratos- ¡Esa cosa casi me mata!

La Fat Princess le disparo pero Kratos lo esquivo saltando hasta la casa de Samos, ahí agarro un Leech Beam y con ese le estaba quitando AP a la princesa, luego salto frente a la princesa, ella invoco al mago que le disparo a Kratos pero el, le regreso el ataque con su vellocino de oro

Polygonman- Level 1

Kratos comenzó a dar de espadazos a la princesa mientras ella intentaba defenderse con una varita real, luego Kratos vio algo en el escenario, así que inmovilizo a la princesa con la cabeza de helios y luego la arrojo al centro del escenario

Kratos- Adiós

Los golfistas habían lanzado sus pelotas y la princesa estaba en medio del holló así que la bombardearon con pelotas

Kratos- Con eso ya estamos a mano por lo del tiburón

Pero Kratos vio algo que le llamo la atención

Kratos- ¿Qué es esto? Se parece a Sackboy

Y en el mundo real

Sackboy- ¡Mm mmmmmmm! (¡Un Sackbot!)

Toro- ¿Que es un Sackbot?

Sackboy- Mmmm m mmm mmmm mm mmmm (Creo que estas apunto de verlo)

En la pelea Fat Princess acababa de salir de la lluvia de pelotas

Fat Princess- Ahora veras, te arrojare con el tiburón

Kratos- ¡Con el tiburón no!

Kratos hizo lo único que se le vino a la mente, agarro al pequeño e indefenso Sackbot y se lo arrojo contra la princesa, al más puro estilo Bobobo, el Sackbot se levantó, vio a la princesa y… la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas

Fat Princess- ¡Auxilio! ¡Quítenme esta cosa de encima!

Kratos vio como la barra de la princesa disminuía y la suya aumentaba

Polygonman- Level 2

Kratos- Es mi oportunidad

Kratos se acercó a la princesa que seguía intentando liberarse del Sackbot y uso su level 2 sumergiendo la espada del Olimpus en el piso y creando un gran tornado que arraso con la princesa y el Sackbot poniéndole fin al combate

Golfistas- ¡Nice Shot!

Kratos y Fat Princess reaparecieron

Kratos- Ahora ya saben lo que le pasaba a su princesa, espero haberme explicado bien

Fat Princess- Estoy muy cansada, traigan pastel para mí y para mis nuevos amigos

Así mientras comían pastel Toro explico a los aldeanos lo que significaba ser un All Star y de como ellos venían de otros mundos, luego una puerta brillante apareció en la mesa y luego de despedirse y llevarse un poco de pastel cruzaron la puerta a otro mundo

Fat Princess- Bueno, traigan a los mejores guerreros del reino, quiero entrenar

Mientras tanto en una gran ciudad conocida como Empire City una puerta brillante libero al trio poderoso

Toro- Esto tampoco es Toro World, ahora en qué clase de mundo acabamos nya

Kratos- No lo sé, pero los All Stars me parecen cada vez más extraños

Toro- Si nya, somos un gato, una bolsa viviente, un guerrero griego, una princesa con sobrepeso, un bicho raro con un robotito

Kratos- Y no olvides los All Stars contra los que nos enfrentamos

Toro- Si, un mapache, un niño sin nariz, un caza demonios, creo que Sackboy se enfrentó a una especie de robo soldado o algo así

Kratos- Y no olvides al más raro de todos, el perro rapero

Toro- Todavía no olvidas tu primera derrota

Kratos- No, no puedo creer que ese bicho me haya humillado así

Sackboy estaba en su forma miedo

Sackboy- ¡Mm mmmm mmmm!

Toro- Dijo que no estamos solos

Desde la cima de un edificio Cole McGrath los observaba y luego callo junto a ellos

Kratos- ¡Mira! ¡Sus manos le brillan con electricidad! ¡Debe ser Zeus!

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmmmmmmmmm!

Kratos- ¡Zeus! ¡Tu hijo te destruirá!

Kratos y Sackboy se prepararon para la batalla pero Toro no

Toro- Hola Cole ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Cole- Toro, vaya que ha pasado mucho ¿Cómo esta Kuro?

Toro- Se quedó en casa nya ¿Qué haces aquí?

Cole- Pues esta es mi ciudad

Kratos- ¡Conoces a Zeus!

Toro- ¡No es Zeus!

Kratos- Lo que sea

Sackboy- Mmm ¿Mmm m mmmm? (Pero ¿Cómo lo conoces?)

Toro- Mira Cole, ellos son mis amigos Kratos y Sackboy

Cole- Mucho gusto yo soy Cole McGrath, de no ser por Toro los hubiera confundido con los primeros hijos y los hubiera atacado

Kratos y Sackboy- Hola (Mm)

Cole- Pero vengan, vamos a mi casa antes de que alguien los note

Toro- Vamos nya

Mientras tanto en otro mundo Raiden acababa de derrotar a Sam Rodríguez

Sam- Ya basta, no me ataques más

Raiden- Muy bien, entonces dime ¿Dónde está Sundowner?

Sam- Jamás te lo diré

Raiden le apunto con su espada eléctrica

Sam- Está bien, está bien, te lo diré, está en…

Una puerta brillante se apareció

Sam- Ahí, está ahí adentro

Raiden- ¿Seguro? No me parece tan…

Sam- No, claro que es seguro amigo, yo entro ahí todo el tiempo

Raiden- ¿Si?

Sam- Por supuesto, ve entra, salva lo que sea que intentes salvar y adiós, te enviare una postal

Raiden- Gracias, creo que podre cumplir mi misión

Sam- Claro, me avisas cuando la cumplas, pero entra ya

Raiden- Adiós

Sam- Adiós, me saludas a lo que sea que te encuentres ahí adentro

Raiden abrió la puerta brillante y una luz lo absorbió

Mientras en la casa de Zeke Dumbar

Zeke- No Cole, no dejare que metas estos bichos raros en mi casa

Ni bien escucho lo de "Bichos raros" Sackboy creo un cañón y comenzó a dispararle a Zeke que apenas esquivaba

Zeke- ¡Ya bueno! ¡Pueden entrar! ¡Son bienvenidos! ¡Pero no me ataquen!

Cole- Creo que exageraron

Toro- Lo siento Cole pero Sackboy se ofende fácilmente, me pregunto cómo será en su mundo nya

Cole- ¿Su mundo?

Toro- Somos de diferentes mundos nya

Kratos- Así es, estuvimos viajando ya por diferentes mundos

Zeke- Lo que faltaba Cole, trajiste viajeros dimensionales a mi casa

Cole- Pero ¿Por qué están viajando?

Kratos- Porque somos Playstation All Stars

Zeke- ¿Son Playstation All Stars?

Toro- Bueno, es un poco difícil de explicar pero…

Cole- De hecho no lo es

Zeke- Así es, hace poco una cabeza poligonal le dijo a Cole que él también era un Playstation All Star

Trio Poderoso- ¿¡Eres un All Star!? (¿¡Mmm m mm mm!?)

Cole- Así es, ya eh tenido 4 batallas y gane 3

Kratos- Vaya ¿Contra quién?

Cole- Luche contra un soldado futurista, un mapache, una princesa gorda y una calavera con espada, solo el soldado futurista me ha derrotado

Toro- Genial nya, yo también tuve 4 batallas pero solo gane 2

Kratos- Yo ya llevo 4 batallas y 2 victorias

Sackboy- Mm mmm m mmm m m mmm

Cole- ¿Que dijo?

Toro- Dice que lleva 2 batallas y ambas ganadas

Zeke los dejo entrar y vieron la tele, pero algo ahí los impresiono

Zeke- Veamos, un loco con una espada eléctrica ataca la ciudad, Cole creo que tenemos otra misión

Cole- ¿Crees que será un conductor malvado?

Zeke- Pues que más puede ser

Toro- Descuida amigo, el trio poderoso te ayudara

Así es Raiden se había confundido con que esa era la base de los Desesperado Enterprices y ahora atacaba la ciudad, pero de repente alguien lo detuvo en el aire

Raiden- ¿Quién se atreve a detenerme? Tengo una misión

-Hola amigo yo soy Alden Tate eh visto tus habilidades y eres bueno, te invito a unirte a los hombres de polvo

Raiden- ¿Hombres de polvo?

Alden- Así es amigo ¿Qué dices?

Raiden- Los hombres de polvo deben estar relacionados con Desesperado Enterprises

Alden- ¿Qué?

Raiden- Lo siento amigo yo trabajo para los PMC

Alden- ¿Los quién?

Raiden- Tu trabajas con Sundowner

Alden- ¿Con quién?

Raiden- No finjas, sé que estas relacionado con Sundowner y te venceré

Alden- ¿Relacionado con qué?

Raiden no contesto y de un espadazo mando a Alden a volar

Raiden- Soy el relámpago, la lluvia transformada, soy Raiden

Pero llegaron Kratos, Sackboy, Cole, Toro y Zeke

Kratos- Prepárate para enfrentarte al trio poderoso… y a Cole, no nos derrotaras loco de la espada

Sackboy- Mmmm m mmm m m mmm mm mm mmm m mmmm mm mm mm mm mmm mmmm (Jaja el loco de la espada llamo loco de la espada al otro loco de la espada)

Toro- Jajaja buena esa Sackboy

Kratos- ¿Qué dijo?

Toro- No quieres saberlo nya

Cole- Amigos, algo me pasa

Zeke- ¡Cole!

Raiden- ¿Qué me pasa? ¡¿Qué me están haciendo?!

Cole y Raiden comenzaron a brillar y desaparecieron

Zeke- Donde esta Cole

Toro- Creo que el de la espada también era un All Star

Kratos- Pero esto no parece una pelea normal

Sackboy- Mmmm

Polygonman- El poder es una ilusión, y el poder absoluto es una ilusión perfecta

Todos- ¡Polygonman!

Toro- ¡¿Qué les paso a Cole y al loco?!

Polygonman- Cole y Raiden están en una batalla rival

Kratos- ¿Qué es eso?

Zeke- Si es algo malo te juro que te acabare

Polygonman- Es algo normal entre los All Stars, solo miren sus relojes Battle Royale y lo sabrán

Y en un lugar extraño aparecieron Cole y Raiden

Raiden- ¿Dónde estoy?

Cole- No lo sé, creo que es una batalla entre All Stars pero no se

Raiden- ¿All Stars?

Cole- Si, creo que eres uno de los nuestros

Raiden- Estoy aquí solo, no trabajo con nadie

Cole- Me refiero a que eres un All Star, pero creo que ese reloj en tu muñeca te delata

Raiden- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Cole- Lo olvidaba eres un conductor malvado

Raiden- ¿Conductor malvado? Suena como que estás buscando a alguien ¿Soy yo?

Cole- Pues sí, en un principio te estaba buscando para detenerte, pero ahora veo que estas involucrado con esto de los All Star

Raiden- Yo no estoy involucrado

Cole- Solo eh dicho que ahora que sé que los 2 somos All Stars somos amigos, con algo como este torneo es bueno saber quiénes son tus amigos

Raiden- He dicho que estoy aquí solo, yo no soy tu amigo

Cole- Bueno, eso es muy malo, porque soy un buen amigo a tener, pero veo que ya has elegido, así que solo queda una cosa por hacer

Los brazos de Cole se encendieron en rayos y Raiden saco su espada

Polygonman- ¿Listos All Stars? Tendrán una batalla rival, cada uno tiene 3 vidas, no hay armas ni peligros en el escenario… ¡¿Listos?!... ¡Peleen!

Cole comenzó lanzando sus rayos, Raiden corría hacia Cole aguantando los rayos y al llegar comenzó a darle combos seguidos con su espada, a lo que Cole se defendió atacando con su amplificador, y así continuaron un buen rato chocando espada contra amplificador hasta que Cole le arrojo hielo a Raiden y mientras estaba congelado se sujetó de el con su amplificador, le dio la vuelta para tomar impulso y lo arrojo lejos, por si eso fuera poco la arrojo una granada eléctrica

Polygonman- Level 1

Cole- Vaya, no debo dejar que este tipo se me acerque

Raiden- Solo estoy calentando

Cole lanzo una granada eléctrica pero más rápido de lo que pudo hacer cualquier cosa Raiden se deslizo hasta Cole y con su espada lo mando adelante

Polygonman- Level 1

Raiden- Eres mío

Raiden uso su level 1 girando con una patada y con el derroto a Cole

Raiden- No me dejaste otra opción

Pero Cole reapareció

Cole- Muy bien, vamos a hacer esto

Raiden- Era yo o tú, así que fuiste tú, nada personal

Cole- Ahórrate la basura, todavía me quedan 2 vidas

Cole fue y dio varias estocadas seguidas con su amplificador, Raiden le hizo un contraataque pero cole hizo que un montón de hielo salga del piso y aleje a Raiden, entonces congelo a Raiden y le arrojo rayos hasta sobrecargarse

Raiden- Eso no estuvo mal pero ahora me toca

Raiden salto hacia cole pero él lo detuvo de una granada eléctrica

Polygonman- Level 2

Pero Raiden se recuperó rápidamente y de un espadazo mando a Cole arriba, luego corrió por las paredes hasta llegar a la altura de Cole y comenzó a darle un montón de espadazos en el aire sin descansar

Polygonman- Level 1

Raiden seguía con sus espadazos pero Cole lo detuvo golpeándolo con fragmentos de hielo, luego lo atrajo con su electricidad y cayo con Raiden en picada con su amplificador

Cole- Ahora a ver como tratas esto

Cole comenzó a darle un montón de golpes con el Amplificador, pero Raiden contraataco y luego unas cuchillas salieron de sus piernas y con eso comenzó a darle a Cole de patadas, para librarse el conductor creo hielo por debajo suyo y se elevó a los aires, Raiden aprovecho esto y salto elevándolo más con unos espadazos y luego de darle suficientes espadazos cuando Cole estaba cayendo, le cayó encima con su potente espada eléctrica

Polygonman- Level 2

Raiden- Intenta esquivar esto

Raiden uso su level 2, paralizando a Cole y luego derrotándolo

Raiden- Eso fue divertido, no tienes por qué darme las gracias

Pero Cole reapareció nuevamente

Cole- Estoy listo, eh aquí un poco de acción

Raiden- No peleas nada mal amigo

Cole- Gracias pero tú también eres bastante poderoso

Raiden- Esta pelea me está gustando, es un honor luchar con alguien como tu

Cole- Creo que tuvimos un mal principio pero podemos comenzar de nuevo, yo soy Cole McGrath

Raiden- Me llamo Jack, pero puedes llamarme Raiden ¿Todavía está en pie lo de ser amigos?

Cole- Claro, pero aun así tenemos que terminar esta pelea

Raiden- No podría estar más de acuerdo, en guardia

Cole- Luchaste bien Raiden pero le pondré fin a esta pelea

Raiden- ¿Y cómo harás eso?

Cole- Así

Cole congelo a Raiden y luego le lanzo un montón de rayos

Polygonman- Level 3

Cole uso su level 3

Cole- Siente el poder

Cole fue a otro ángulo del escenario eh invoco un poderoso Vortex iónico que arrojo a Raiden y le quito una vida

Cole- Muy bien ahora nos estamos moviendo

Raiden reapareció pero el Vortex de Cole aún seguía en el campo

Raiden- Hasta el final

Raiden intento cubrirse pero el Vortex de Cole lo arrastro y le quito otra vida

Cole- Wow demasiado fácil

Raiden reapareció con su última vida

Raiden- No estoy listo para darme por vencido pero creo que este es mi fin

Cole- Eso es correcto

El Vortex de Cole lo volvió a arrastrar

Polygonman- ¡Victoria!

Cole y Raiden volvieron a la ciudad

Zeke- Cole ¿Estas bien?

Sackboy- Mmmm

Kratos- ¿Qué fue eso?

Cole- Exijo una explicación

Raiden- Yo también

Toro- Habla Polygonman

Polygonman- Verán, las batallas rivales son las batallas más importantes para un All Star

Sackboy- ¿Mmmm?

Polygonman- Los All Stars tienen un ser compatible en otro mundo y si ellos se encuentran sucederá lo que paso con Cole y Raiden

Kratos- Y ¿Quién es mi rival?

Toro- ¿Y el mío nya?

Sackboy- ¿Mmm mm mm?

Polygonman- Ya lo sabran

Polygonman desaparecio

Kratos- Una batalla rival eh

Raiden- Solo tengo una pregunta

Cole- ¿Cuál?

Raiden- ¿Quiénes son todos ustedes, donde estoy y que está pasando aquí?

Los All Stars le explicaron todo a Raiden

Raiden- Así que soy un All Star, eso explicaría el reloj y las batallas

Toro- ¡Enserio no te diste cuenta! ¡Casi destruyes una pobre ciudad

Cole- Bueno, hasta que encuentren una puerta brillante se tendrán que quedar en tu casa Zeke

Zeke- Oh diablos

Asi los All Star se quedaron en casa de Zeke y el trio poderoso se preguntaba quiénes serían sus rivales

Mientras tanto en Titania

Fat Princess- ¡Adelante! ¡Solo les faltan 500 flexiones más!

Fat Princess estaba obligando a hacer flexiones a un mago, un guerrero y un trabajador cuando un arquero y un sacerdote pasaron por ahí

Sacerdote- ¡Princesa! ¿Por qué obliga a esos 3 hombres a hacer abdominales?

Fat Princess- Es que los voy a invocar en las batallas y quiero que estén en buena forma

Arquero- Pero usted va luchar, no debería estar entrenando también en lugar de comer pastel

Fat Princess- Por eso mismo, mientras más pastel como más fuerte me pongo, así que mientras ellos entrenan yo entreno a mi manera, comiendo el alimento más nutritivo del planeta

Continuara…

* * *

Y en el siguiente episodio Cole McGrath ahora es un All Star pero no por eso deberá descuidar sus obligaciones, todavía debe prepararse para la llegada de su querido amigo "La Bestia" pero con otros 4 All Star será suficiente… ¿o no? Y por si fuera poco en New Marrais a Cole lo estaban buscando por crímenes que él no cometió sino más bien otro sujeto algo parecido ¿Podrán vencer la Bestia? ¿Quién está inculpando a Cole? ¿Podrá Sherlock Sackboy resolver el misterio? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio "Enfrentamiento con la Bestia, Evil Cole Aparece"

* * *

Perfil del Personaje

Nombre: Spike

Especie: Humano

Rival: PaRappa

Símbolo: Casco de mono

Residencia: Monkey World

Estado Civil: Soltero

Biografía: Un estudiante de cuarto grado joven y enérgico, Spike es aspirado accidentalmente por una máquina del tiempo de las manos de Specter, un mono con inteligencia extraordinaria a través del uso de un casco experimental. Spike se embarca en una búsqueda para evitar que Specter y su ejército de monos invadan el planeta, utilizando una variedad de armas, herramientas y aparatos proporcionados por su amigo El Profesor, incluyendo redes, espadas, un satélite láser RC, Bananarang, pistolas de cañón, radar de monos, entre otros

Primera aparición: Ape Escape

Última aparición antes de PSASBR: Ape Escape: Saru Saru Great Mision

* * *

Y ahora a agradecer a los grandes autores y amigos que me dejan reviews:

Pablo: Jaja, Kratos, el más grande humorista de Grecia jajaja, gracias por leer el fic amigo

Lucarioks: Ya verás las sorpresas que habrá en el capítulo de Big Daddy jaja

Bueno los veo en el siguiente capitulo


	7. Evil Cole aparece

La Leyenda de los All Stars

Hola a todos, perdón por la espera, pero aquí traigo el séptimo capitulo

* * *

Capítulo 7- Enfrentamiento con la Bestia, Evil Cole Aparece

Habían 5 All Stars viviendo en casa de Zeke, y para Zeke eso llevaba ventajas y desventajas, las ventajas eran que Zeke escuchaba las grandes historias de esos héroes, la desventaja era que el trio poderoso arrasaba con toda la comida del pobre Zeke, Raiden se preguntaba si todos los All Stars eran así y Cole disfrutaba conviviendo con sus nuevos amigos

Un día una vieja amiga de Cole conocida como Lucy Kuo le dijo a Cole que tenía que ir a New Marrais a buscar al Dr Wolfe y prepararse para la llegada de la Bestia

Así que Cole decidió ir, pero no solo, a pesar de que Zeke le suplico no hacerlo, Cole decidió llevar a Raiden, Kratos, Toro y Sackboy

Sin embargo, el día que Zeke y los All Stars se reunieron con Lucy Kuo para ir a New Marrais, la Bestia inesperadamente se les apareció

Cole- Con que tú eres la Bestia, te aplastare

Lucy Kuo- Oh no Cole, no estamos preparados

Cole- Tu descuida lo derrotare fácilmente

Zeke-Debes tener cuidado amigo

Cole- Lo tendré ¡All Stars! ¿Listos para pelear?

Toro- Nya ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que estar peleando?

Sackboy- Mmm mmmmmm mmmmm mm

Kratos- No sé qué dijiste pero tienes razón amigo

Raiden- Yo si peleare ¡Bestia! Yo soy el relámpago, la llu…

Todos- La lluvia transformada, soy Raiden

Cole- No es por ofender pero ¿No tienes otra frase? Has estado diciendo eso desde que llegaste

Raiden- Los otros All Stars también tienen sus frases

Kratos- No es cierto

Raiden- El fantasma de Esparta esto, el fantasma de Esparta el otro

Kratos- Bueno pero…

Raiden- Toro siempre dice nya y Sackboy solo dice Mmmmm

Toro- Ratchet siempre decía comando

Kratos- Y Fat Princess solo hablaba de pasteles

Zeke- Oye Cole, cada vez me convenzo más de que no hay un solo All Star cuerdo

Cole- Yo estoy cuerdo

Zeke- No, no lo estas

Lucy Kuo- Eh lamento interrumpirlos pero… ¿Y la Bestia?

La Bestia los miraba confundida

Cole- ¡Cierto! Lo había olvidado, bueno, la derrotare en un 2x3

Pero 2 nubes llegaron, una tenía el amplificador y otra el árbol de las ideas, las 2 se llevaron a Cole y a Sackboy

Kratos- Va haber una pelea

Lucy Kuo- No hay tiempo para eso

Raiden- ¡La Bestia nos ataca!

Mientras tanto en la Torre de Alden

Polygonman- ¡Y hola damas y caballeros! ¡Sean bienvenidos a la siguiente batalla! ¡Esta vez la lucha será en la Torre Alden! ¡Esta vez se enfrentaran 2 sujetos que lo único que tienen en común es que son de Playstation! ¡Me refiero a 2 de los héroes del momento! ¡El primero es pequeño, adorable y puede transformarse en lo que le dé la gana!... ¡Sackboy!

Sackboy- Mmmmmm mmmm

Polygonman- ¡El segundo es casi calvo y feo pero aun así muy querido por todos!

Cole- ¡Oye!

Polygonman-¡Cole McGrath!... ¡¿Listos?!... ¡Peleen!

Sackboy comenzó a disparar con su tartinador a Cole que no podía esquivar los pasteles del sackperson así que contraatacó lanzando sus rayos

Sackboy se alejó para que esos rayos no le den, él sabía que estaba en desventaja pues era débil contra la electricidad, de hecho era débil contra casi cualquier elemento como fuego, agua, pero en fin, Cole vio que Sackboy se alejaba y le disparo una granada eléctrica y mientras Sackboy se recuperaba fue hacia el con sus cuchillas de giga watts

Cole estaba ocupado intentando atacar a Sackboy, pero el pequeño Saco noto algo, la cámara del escenario estaba subiendo, lo que significaba que si se quedaba ahí quedaría aplastado, pero si Cole se quedaba ahí el aplastado seria otro, por lo que Sackboy arrojo a Cole a una pegatina en forma de telaraña y se fue trepando las plataformas y dejando paneles eléctricos, pads de rebote y pistolas de viento para asegurarse de que Cole no suba

Cole logro salir de la telaraña y comprendió la situación

Cole- ¡Sackboy espera no me dejes aquí!

Cole intento trepar las plataformas pero vio que Sackboy había dejado más trampas que en un nivel de Little Big Planet

Cole- Esto tiene que ser un chiste

Cole no pudo subir por las trampas de Sackboy y fue aplastado, aunque al poco tiempo reapareció con menos AP mientras que Sackboy había subido sus AP

Cole- Muy bien ahora nos estamos moviendo

Sackboy- Mm mmmm m mmm m mmmmm mmm mmmm mm (Me pregunto si Toro y Kratos habrán visto eso)

Lo que Sackboy no sabía era que Toro y Kratos estaban "Muy ocupados" con otra cosa

Toro- ¡No Kratos!

Kratos había salido volando después de un ataque de la bestia y acabo inconsciente estampado contra un edificio

Raiden- ¡Vas a pagar lo que le hiciste a mi amigo Bestia!

Raiden fue a darle de espadazos y Toro fue a darle de patadas, pero la Bestia de un ataque los arrojo contra Zeke que venía corriendo con una pistola a intentar ayudar

Toro- Oh no ahora que haremos

Lucy Kuo- Es muy fuerte, le dije a Cole que no estábamos preparados

Raiden- Mejor ayúdanos

Lucy Kuo- Está bien

La agente Lucy Kuo congelo a la Bestia y Toro aprovecho para mandarla a volar de un puñetazo, ni bien cayo Raiden le salto encima y le clavo su espada

Zeke- Vieron como derrote a la Bestia

Todos se detuvieron a mirar a Zeke que comenzó a patear a la Bestia, pero para su mala suerte la Bestia estaba despertando

Y en un edificio Kratos estaba despertando

Kratos- ¿Qué me paso?

Kratos vio a lo lejos una explosión, y vio también a un hombre salir volando, era Zeke que acababa de ser golpeado por los ataques de la Bestia, y para desgracia de Kratos, Zeke le cayó encima y ambos quedaron inconscientes

Mientras tanto en la torre Alden otra batalla se estaba librando, Sackboy ya había cargado su level 2 y Cole todavía no había cargado nada, pero no podían pelear a gusto debido a que una mapache los estaba bombardeando

Cole- Debo cargar mis AP pero… ¿Cómo?

Cole pensó un rato y recordó que ahí estaba la esfera de rayos, así que la cargo y esta dejo caer un montón de AP, Sackboy quiso ir a agarrarlo pero Cole lo congelo y agarro AP

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Cole se acercó al aun congelado Sackboy

Cole- Nos vemos luego

Cole uso su level 1 cargando a Sackboy con su energía kinetica y arrojándolo hasta que perdió la batalla

Sackboy y Cole volvieron al mundo real, vieron a sus amigos derrotados y se desmayaron del cansancio

Luego los All Stars despertaron en un barco a New Marrais y Cole estaba desanimado por no haber vencido a la Bestia, pero Kratos tenía una idea

Kratos- Raiden, Sackboy ¿Listos?

Raiden y Sackboy- Si (Mm)

Cole- ¿Qué traman?

Sackboy- Mmmm mm mmm mm

Cole- ¿Qué dijo?

Raiden- Tu poder viene del trueno ¿No?

Kratos- Entonces te haremos más fuerte

Sackboy creo un montón de paneles eléctricos, Raiden cargo su espada al máximo y Kratos combino la furia de Zeus y la ira de Poseidón, todos estos ataques eléctricos combinados fueron a parar hasta el pobre de Cole, fue Lucy la que tuvo que salvarlo

Lucy Kuo- ¡Pero que rayos hacen!

Kratos- Ayudamos a que Cole se vuelva más fuerte

Sackboy- Mmmm

Lucy Kuo- ¡Déjenlo ahora mismo!

Lo dejaron y Cole quedo cual fritura

Cole- Gracias Lucy, ahora ya se lo que sienten mis oponentes

Toro llego

Toro- Ya llegamos a New Marrais nya… ¿Qué le paso a Cole?

Cole- Es una larga historia

Lucy Kuo- Cole es un conductor, no una fuente eléctrica

Kratos, Raiden y Sackboy- Lo sentimos (Mm mmmmm)

Cole- Bueno, ya llegamos, bajemos del barco

Todos bajaron y ni bien lo hicieron Cole vio a una vieja amiga suya corriendo hacia ellos

Cole- ¡Es Nix!

Lucy Kuo- No, esa otra vez

Toro- ¿Quién es Nix nya?

Zeke- Es otra conductor, puede manipular el fuego a voluntad, ella admira a Cole y son muy buenos amigos

Nix le arrojo una bola de fuego a Cole pero rápidamente se cubrió con un escudo de hielo

Raiden- ¿Se supone que son amigos?

Kratos- Si así son sus amigos como serán sus enemigos

Sackboy- Mmmmm mmm

Cole- ¡Nix! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Nix- No finjas Cole, sé que te volviste un conductor del mal y planeas destruir New Marrais

Toro- ¿Te volviste malo nya?

Kratos- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?

Cole- ¡No me volví malo! ¿De dónde sacaste eso Nix?

Nix- Tu mismo me lo dijiste ayer

Lucy Kuo- Para tu información Cole es totalmente bueno

Zeke- Además ayer estábamos en Empire City

Nix- No, yo vi a Cole ayer

Cole- Acabo de llegar

Sackboy- Mmm mmmm mm mmmm

Todos- ¿Qué dijo?

Toro- Dijo "Eso tendrás que probarlo"

Sackboy estaba con un traje de Sherlock Holmes

Sackboy- Mmmmm mmm (Traduce Toro)

Toro- Claro Sackboy

Sackboy- Mmmm mmm mmmm mmmm mmmm mmm mm mmmmm mm mmmm

Toro- "Creo que algo raro está pasando aquí y yo Sherlock Sackboy resolveré este misterio"

Sackboy- Mmmm mmmm mmmmm mmm mmm mm mmmmm mmmm mmm mmmmmm mmm mmmm

Toro- "Cole tienes alguna prueba de que estuviste en Empire City ayer"

Cole- ¡Sackboy! Ayer estaba contigo

Sackboy- Mmmmmm mmm mmm mmmm mmmmmm mmmm mmmm mmm mmm mm mmmm

Toro- "Señorita Nix conoce usted al sujeto que le dijo que se volvió malo"

Nix- Claro, es Cole

Sackboy- Mmmm mm mmmm mmm mmm mmm mm mmm mmmm mmm mmmm mmmm mmm mmmmmmm mmm

Toro- "Zeke, tú conoces a Cole de bastante tiempo, lo crees capaz de volverse malo"

Zeke- Pues una vez Cole metió a un puñado de fenómenos llamados All Star a mi casa, si eso no es maldad no sé qué lo sea

Cole- ¡Zeke! ¿De qué lado estas?

Zeke- El detective está hablando muy enserio Cole, no puedo mentirle solo porque seamos amigos

Sackboy- Mmmmm mmmmm mmm mmmm mmmm mmm mmmmm

Toro- "Señor Kratos usted qué piensa del señor Cole"

Cole- Vamos Kratos ayúdame

Kratos- Que es un cobarde

Cole- ¡¿Qué?!

Kratos- Nos abandonó a nuestra suerte cuando íbamos a pelear contra la bestia

Cole- Es que fui llamado a una batalla All Star

Sackboy- Mmmm mmmmm mmmm mm mmmm mmm mmmmm mmm mm mmmm

Toro- "Mi siguiente pregunta va hacia las señoritas Nix y Lucy"

Nix y Lucy Kuo- ¿Qué?

Sackboy- Mmmm mmmmmm mmm mmmmm mmm

Toro- Dice "¿Están enamoradas del señor Cole?

Lucy Kuo- ¡Como se te ocurre preguntar eso!

Nix- ¡No estoy obligada a responderte!

Sackboy- Mmmmm mmmm mmmm mm mm mmm mmm mm mmmm mmmm mmm (Bien Toro creo que ya se lo que está pasando aquí)

Toro- Para mí que Cole se pasó al lado oscuro, basta con escuchar lo que dijo Zeke

Sackboy- Mmmmm mm mmm mmm, mmm mmm mmm mmmm mmmmm (Elemental mi querido Toro, pero creo tener otra conclusión)

Toro- ¿Cuál nya?

Sackboy- Mmmm mm mmmm mmmm mmmm mm m mmmm (Creo que hay más de un Cole)

Toro- Pero ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Sackboy- Mmmm mmm mmm mmmm mm mmmm mmmmmmm (Hare una última pregunta y lo confirmaremos)

Toro y Sherlock volvieron con el grupo

Toro- La última pregunta va para Cole

Cole- ¿Qué?

Toro- ¿Qué estás haciendo en New Marrais?

Cole- Lo que pasa es que se apareció la Bestia y…

-¿Se apareció la Bestia? Eso es bueno

Todos vieron a alguien observando desde el techo

Kratos- Baja cobarde ¿Quién eres?

-Pueden llamarme Evil Cole

Toro- Es idéntico a Cole nya

Sackboy- Mmmm mm mm mmm mmmmm (Te lo dije Toro)

Nix- Es el a quien vi ayer

Zeke- ¿Porque su electricidad es roja?

Sackboy- ¡Mmmm mm mmmm!

Todos- ¿Qué dijo?

Toro- Dice que veamos su brazo nya

Todos vieron su brazo

Raiden- No puedo creerlo

Cole- ¡Imposible!

Kratos- Tiene un reloj Battle Royale

Toro- ¡Es un All Star!

Evil Cole- Así es, y ya gane 5 batallas

Cole- ¿Qué no era solo un All Star por dimensión?

Evil Cole- Técnicamente soy de una dimensión alternativa donde te volviste malo y exterminaste a todos los humanos del planeta con el poder de la Bestia

Raiden- ¿Enserio hiciste eso?

Evil Cole- Si, pero me estaba aburriendo, vi una puerta brillante y heme aquí, la Bestia aumentara mi poder y destruiré este mundo también

Zeke- Vaya, 2 Cole

Toro- Y un All Star maligno nya

Nix comenzó a abrazar a Cole

Nix- ¡Cole! ¡No sabes el gusto que me da que sigas siendo bueno! ¡No podía creer que te hayas convertido en alguien malvado!

Cole- Gracias Nix, pero ahora solo importa atrapar a ese villano bien parecido

Evil Cole- No lograran atraparme

Raiden- Yo me encargo

Raiden corrió por la pared hasta llegar al techo

Raiden- Soy el relámpago, la lluvia transformada, soy Raiden

Pero para cuando Raiden acabo su frase Evil Cole corría ya a 3 techos de distancia

Raiden- ¡No escaparas!

Raiden fue tras el

Kratos- No podemos quedarnos atrás, debemos ir

Toro- Tienes razón nya ¡Vamos trio poderoso!

Kratos- Pero como llegaremos

Sackboy- Mmmmmmm

Kratos- ¿Qué dijo?

Sackboy creo un Jet Pack y partió volando con Kratos y Toro agarrados

Cole- Si se enfrentarán a mí la tendrán difícil, debo ayudarlos

Lucy Kuo- Tienes razón Cole vamos

Nix- No dejare que lo enfrentes solo, te ayudare

Cole uso sus poderes eléctricos para llegar al techo con Lucy y Nix

Zeke- ¿Qué acaso por no tener poderes me dejaran solo?

-Hola Zeke

Zeke- ¿Tu?

Raiden corría a toda velocidad intentando darle a Evil Cole con su espada pero el corría muy rápido

Raiden- ¡Ríndete!

Evil Cole- Me rindo

Raiden- ¿En serio?

Evil Cole- No

Evil Cole lanzo un relámpago contra Raiden

Evil Cole - Supongo que eso fue todo

Pero Toro cayó del aire y le dio una patada en la cara

Evil Cole- Tonto bicho feo

Kratos también cayó del cielo con sus espadas pero Evil Cole lo esquivo

Kratos- ¡El fantasma de Esparta será tu ruina mortal!

Evil Cole- Hui que miedo

Toro- Ríndete nya somos 2 y tú solo…

Toro no pudo terminar su frase y el y Kratos quedaron rostizados en el piso

Evil Cole- ¿Y eso fue todo? ¿Acaso no les advertí que podía lanzar fuego?

Pero a Evil Cole le llegó un rayo eléctrico, de fuego y de hielo, eran Cole, Nix y Lucy Kuo

Cole- Llego la hora de que te rindas impostor que luce excelente

Lucy Kuo- Cole deja de adularte

Nix- No, yo estoy de acuerdo, se ve bien

Evil Cole- Estoy rodeado de tontos

Evil Cole disparo un arco eléctrico y los otros conductores se cayeron del techo

Evil Cole- Ahora sí, espero que eso haya sido todo

-Mmmm mmmm mm

Sackboy venia volando a toda velocidad con su Jet Pack

Evil Cole- ¿Tú también?

Evil preparo sus truenos

Sackboy fue y se estrelló contra el piso

Evil Cole- Y ¿Qué se supone que puedes hacer tu?

Sackboy creo una botella gigante y ahí encerró a Evil Cole

Evil Cole- Espera a que salga de aquí y te acabare

Sackboy se puso un traje de Evil Cole

Evil Cole- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Sackboy- Mmmm mmm

Evil Cole- Oh no

Sackboy disparo un arco eléctrico contra la botella y Evil Cole salió volando por los aires

Narrador LBP- ¡Vaya golpe de creatividad!

Sackboy- Mmmmmmm

Sackboy reunió a sus amigos que estaban desmayados

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmmmmm!

Nadie despertaba así que Sackboy creo un despertador y todos despertaron de un ¡Ring!

Toro- ¡Sackboy ¿Qué te pasa?!

Kratos- ¡¿Qué fue ese ruido?! ¡¿Zeus intenta matarme?!

Cole- No

Kratos- ¡¿El coloso de rodas nos ataca?!

Nix- No

Kratos- ¡¿Poseidón quiere vengarse porque hundí la Atlántida?!

Raiden- No…un segundo… ¡Hundiste la Atlántida!

Kratos- Fue una larga historia, luche contra Escila, conocí a la titanide Thera, me reencontré con mi hermano y mate a Tanatos

Nix- Oye Cole tu amigo sí que conoce de mitología griega

Cole- No, lo que pasa es que es un All Star

Kratos- Pero yo tengo una duda ¿Qué era ese sonido?

Nix- Y yo tengo otra duda ¿Un All Star?

Toro- Y yo tengo otra duda, si mataste a Tanatos ¿Por qué estaba vivo cuando fuimos a Ancient Grecia?

Sackboy- Mmmm mmm mmmm mmm mmmmmm mmmmm mmm mmmm mmm mmmmmm

Todos- ¿Que dijo?

Toro- Dijo "Me parece que soy el único detective capaz de responder sus dudas"

Cole- Oh no, otra vez se puso el traje de Sherlock

Sackboy- Mmmmm mmm mmmm, mmmm mmmm mmm mmmmmm

Toro- Dice que el sonido era un despertador, una máquina que sirve para despertarse

Sackboy- Mmmm mmmmm mmm mmm mmm mmmmmmm mmmmmmm

Toro- Dice que los All Stars somos seres increíblemente poderosos y venimos de otros mundos

Nix- Vaya

Toro- Pero ¿Y mi pregunta nya?

Sackboy- Mm mm, mmmmm mmm mm mmmmm mmm mmmm (No sé, quizás por la magia del cine)

Lucy Kuo- Pues yo tengo mi propia pregunta ¿Dónde está Evil Cole?

Sackboy- Mmmm mmm mmmmmmmm mmm mmmmm mmmmmmm mm mmmm mmm mmmmmm mm mmm mmmmmmmm mmmmmmm

Toro- Dijo "Después de que Evil Cole los derroto humillantemente, yo entre heroicamente, lo derrote fácilmente y lo saque volando lejos"

Cole- Rápido debemos averiguar donde esta

Nix- Si, ver a 2 Coles juntos es un sueño hecho realidad

Cole- Sé que soy bueno, pero no es para tanto

Lucy Kuo- ¡Cole! Concéntrate

Kratos- Si, hay que atrapar a ese sujeto

Raiden- Pero puede estar en cualquier parte ahora

Toro- Tienes razón, la ciudad es grande nya

Sackboy- Mmmmmm

Cole- Tengo un plan

Todos- ¿Cuál?

Cole- ¡Polygonman! ¡Ven Polygonman!

Polygonman- El poder es una ilusión, y el poder absoluto es una ilusión perfecta

Raiden- Soy el relámpago, la lluvia transformada, soy Raiden

Polygonman- ¿Por qué dijiste eso?

Raiden- Creí que si tú podías decir tu frase yo podía decir la mía

Lucy y Nix no entendían lo que sucedía

Polygonman- ¿Para qué me llamaron? Estaba ocupado viendo una batalla de Ratchet contra Big Daddy

Toro- ¿Quién es Big Daddy?

Polygonman- Lo sabrás luego ¿Para qué me llamaron?

Cole- Quiero una batalla contra Evil Cole

Todos- ¿Qué?

Polygonman- Claro, podría ser un clásico ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?

Kratos- ¿Por qué no se te ocurrió? Yo te creía inteligente

Polygonman- Soy todopoderoso, no perfecto

Cole- ¿Y podre tener mi batalla?

Polygonman- Por supuesto, además Big Daddy ya barrió el suelo con Ratchet y Clank así que hay tiempo para otra batalla

Una nube con el símbolo del amplificador se llevó a Cole, Polygonman también desapareció

Nix y Lucy Kuo- ¡Cole!

Kratos- ¡Sí! Veremos un clásico ¡Sackboy!

Sackboy creo unas gaseosas, palomitas y un gran sofá

Toro- Lo que daría por tener tu poder nya

Lucy Kuo- ¿Qué están haciendo?

Raiden- Nos preparamos para otra batalla

Nix- ¿Qué está pasando?

Kratos- Solo siéntate y disfruta

Los All Stars se sentaron en el sofá, agarraron sus alimentos y encendieron sus relojes Battle Royale

Polygonman- ¡Y hola damas y caballeros! ¡Sean bienvenidos a la siguiente batalla! ¡Esta vez la lucha será en Black Rock Stadium, donde además de ver All Stars pelear también podrán ver las batallas de Twisted Metal! ¡Esta vez veremos un clásico de toda la vida! ¡La típica lucha del bien contra el mal, que se intensifica cuando es una lucha interna entre tu bondad y tu maldad! ¡El primero en representación de la bondad, Cole!... ¡El segundo en representación de la maldad Evil Cole!

Evil Cole- Déjame adivinar, esto fue idea tuya

Cole- Para ser yo vaya que me conoces muy bien

Polygonman- ¡¿Listos?!... ¡Peleen!

Ambos subieron a la plataforma central y atacaron con sus amplificadores, pero acabaron empatados, luego ambos comenzaron a arrojarse rayos hasta que ambos se sobrecargaron, ambos fueron a toda velocidad y se atacaron mutuamente con sus hojas de Gigavatios pero también quedaron empatados

Polygonman- ¡Level 1 para ambos!

Toro- Esos 2 están igualados

Sackboy- Mmmmmm

Lucy Kuo- Ya verán como Cole gana

Raiden- Kratos ¿Me invitas tus palomitas?

Kratos- ¡No! ¡Son mías!

Y en la pelea

Cole- Esto es inútil, nuestros poderes son los mismos, ni siquiera nos hemos movido de la plataforma inicial

Evil Cole- Ya verás como yo conozco uno o 2 trucos que tu no

Evil Cole comenzó a atacar con sus poderes de fuego y Cole no pudo frenarlos

Polygonman- ¡Level 2!

Evil Cole- Creo que te humillare destruyéndote con mi level 3

Nix- Cole se ve genial usando mis poderes

Lucy Kuo- Te recuerdo que por culpa de tus poderes Cole está perdiendo

Raiden- ¿Seguro que no me invitas Kratos?

Kratos- Son mías he dicho

Kratos agarro todas y se las metió a la boca pero comenzó a atragantarse

Raiden- Por egoísta

Toro- Toma Raiden, yo si te invito

Mientras tanto en la pelea Cole nuevamente había salido volando

Cole- ¿Qué puedo hacer? Sus poderes de fuego son altamente destructivos, mis ataques de hielo no servirían y mis ataques eléctricos también puede usarlos ¿Qué debo hacer?

Y Cole vio cerca de él un Killer Bees, así que fue donde Evil Cole y comenzó a golpearlo con su amplificador mientras los Killer Bees le disparaban

Justo entonces la guardia carmesí apareció y el Baron Praxis salió en una pantalla

Praxis- Yo soy la cara de Villa Refugio

Cole se distrajo viéndolo y Evil Cole lo mando a volar de otro ataque de fuego

Evil Cole- Asi que te gusta jugar con armas, a mí también

Evil Cole agarro un escudo de gravedad

Cole- No te dejare usarlo

Cole disparo sus rayos pero no le hicieron nada a Evil

Evil Cole- Eh ganado todas mis batallas gracias a esta arma

Evil bombardeo a Cole con todo tipo de ataques tanto eléctricos como de fuego, entonces los turbo cañones de la guardia carmesí dispararon y aunque no le hicieron nada a Evil Cole, a Cole sí que lo lastimaron, entonces Cole encontró un objeto

Polygonman- ¡Level 3!

Evil Cole ya no tenía su escudo pero si tenía su level 3, sin embargo cuando estaba por usarlo un montón de cuervos lo atacaron y lo devolvieron al nivel 2, era Cole que había usado un Murder of Crows

Polygonman- ¡Level 2!

Cole uso su level 2 lanzando un montón de hielo y como Evil estaba con los cuervos no pudo esquivarlo

Cole y Evil aparecieron en el mundo real

Raiden- Ya aparecieron, vamos por Evil

Kratos seguía atorado con las palomitas pero trago y fue con los demás

Evil se levantó y vio a Raiden apuntándolo con su espada eléctrica, a Kratos apuntándolo con sus Atenea Swords, a Sackboy apuntándolo con unos guantes de metal, Toro con un pescado Lucy y Nix preparando sus poderes de hielo y de fuego

Evil Cole- No es necesario

Raiden- ¿A qué te refieres?

Evil Cole- Ya descubrí lo fuertes que pueden ser cuando se lo proponen y decidí que me conviene más ser su amigo que su enemigo

Kratos- ¿Enserio?

Evil Cole- Si, prometo no portarme mal mientras este fuera de mi mundo

Nix- Genial, Evil Cole sigue siendo Cole en el fondo

Toro- Muy en el fondo

Sackboy- Mmmmm mmmm mmmmmm mm mmm mmmmm mmmmmmmm mmmmmmm mmmmmm (Otro caso resuelto por el gran detective Sherlock Sackboy)

Sackboy se quitó su traje de Sherlock

Cole- Bueno ahora todos estamos en paz

Una puerta brillante apareció

Sackboy- Mmmmmm

Toro- Esta vez seguro que esa puerta me llevara a mi mundo, vamos nya

Kratos- Raiden, Evil ¿No vienen?

Evil Cole- Lo siento amigos me quedare, me parece interesante conocerme a mí mismo

Raiden- Yo también me quedare, al menos hasta que se resuelva esto de los All Stars

Cole- Si, así como ustedes son el trio poderos, nosotros podemos ser el trio eléctrico

Kratos- Bueno, entonces creo que nos veremos luego

Cole- Adiós amigos, los extrañare

Toro- ¿Seguro que podrán con Evil?

Nix- Yo me comprometo a cuidarlo y evitar que se porte mal

Así los All Stars se despidieron y el trio poderoso se fue a otro mundo

Lucy Kuo- Bueno ahora…

Pero Zeke apareció

Zeke- Los estuve buscando por todo New Marrais, gracias por esperarme

Cole- Lo siento Zeke ¿Qué paso?

Zeke- ¿Recuerdas a nuestro amigo John White? Te estaba buscando Cole

John- Cole, te estuve buscando

Evil Cole- Eh Cole

Cole- ¿Qué ocurre?

Evil Cole- John White es… la Bestia

Todos- O.O

John- Te estuve buscando Cole

Continuara…

Y en el siguiente episodio el trio poderoso llegara a un lugar donde por fin podrá hacer lo que siempre quiso, comer, pero al desatar el caos que desatan naturalmente, Toro y Kratos son llevados a la cárcel, ahora Sackboy deberá buscar la ayuda de una banda de ladrones para salvar a sus amigos ¿Podrán salir de prisión? ¿Qué poderes oculta Toro? ¿Por qué el trio poderoso siempre se mete en estos problemas? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio "Prisioneros en Paris, Forma Ninja"

* * *

Perfil del Personaje

Nombre: Dante

Especie: Mitad demonio mitad humano

Rival: Nariko

Símbolo: Espada Rebelion

Residencia: Limbo City

Estado Civil: Soltero

Biografía: Nacido de la unión de un humano y un demonio, Dante aprovecha los poderes sobrehumanos otorgados por su herencia sobrenatural para luchar contra las fuerzas demoniacas que amenazan a la humanidad. Es hijo del demonio Sparda, quien se apiado de los humanos y los defendió de los demás demonios, Dante utiliza una gran cantidad de armas, incluyendo sus pistolas gemelas, "Ebony and Ivory", así como su espada, "rebelión", para acabar a sus enemigos.

Primera aparición: Devil May Cry

Última aparición antes de PSASBR: DMC Devil May Cry

* * *

Bueno eso es todo, ahora a ver cómo se las arreglan con la bestia xD

Por ultimo agradezco los reviews de:

Lucarioks: Jaja creo que fui muy malo con el pobre Zeke

Pablo: Muchas gracias amigo, espero algún día llegar a ser así jeje, a Phoenix Wrigth lo había considerado pues sus juegos son de lo mejor, pero no le encuentro ataques como para luchar junto a los héroes, ya que es un humano normal, no usa armas y no pelea, pero en fin intentare al menos ponerlo como cameo

Bueno gracias a todos mis lectores por leer mis fics, los veré en el siguiente cap


	8. Prisioneros en Paris

La Leyenda de los All Stars

Y aquí está el octavo capítulo, disfrútenlo

* * *

Capítulo 8- Prisioneros en Paris, Forma Ninja

Luego de esa pequeña aventura en New Marrais, el trio poderoso había llegado a otro mundo, y no se necesitaba ser local para saber dónde estaban, la gigantesca torre Eiffel delataba el nombre del lugar, estaban en Paris, pero en un Paris algo extraño, ya que estaba habitado por animales civilizados, pero no por eso dejaba de ser Paris, la ciudad del amor y la comida, esto último era lo que más emocionaba a los All Stars "La ciudad de la comida" Por fin podrían comer algo no creado por Sackboy. Así que fueron en busca de un restaurante pero la "Gente" de la ciudad veían a Kratos y a Sackboy como 2 bichos raros y aunque Toro era un animal no traía ropa, así que llamaban bastante la atención

Kratos- ¿Por qué todos nos miran así?

Toro- No deben estar acostumbrados a tener visitantes de otros mundos nya

Kratos- Miren, un restaurante

Sackboy- Mm mmm mmmm mmmmm mmm mmm mmmmm

El trio poderoso entro al restaurante y todos salieron corriendo aterrados

Vendedor- ¡Por favor no me maten! ¡Hare lo que quieran pero no me maten!

Toro- Y a este que bicho le pico

Sackboy- Mmm mm mmmm mmm

Vendedor- ¡Tengo una esposa y 3 hijos! ¡No me maten!

Kratos- Oye solo queremos comer algo

Pero la puerta se rompió y entro la policía

-¡Alto ahí! Soy la agente Carmelita Fox y ustedes 3… Lo que sean, quedan arrestados

Kratos- ¡Ningún mortal arrestara al fantasma de Esparta! Agradezcan que muero de hambre o sentirían mi furia

Toro- ¿Podemos comer antes de que nos arresten?

Carmelita- ¡No! ¡Ustedes causaron desorden público y 2 de ustedes están desnudos!

Sackboy se puso un traje de Fat Princess

Carmelita- Uno… uno de ustedes está desnudo

Kratos- ¡Nunca nos llevaran! ¡Necesitaran más de mil hombres para luchar contra el trio poderoso!

Carmelita- Traigan refuerzos, quiero mil un hombres listos para atrapar a estos payasos

Toro- ¡Kratos! Lo estás empeorando… un minuto ¿Nos insultó?

Sackboy se enojó porque lo insultaron y creo un cañón que le triplicaba el tamaño

Narrador LBP- Vean de lo que es capaz la creatividad

Sackboy disparo a Carmelita que salió volando, y enojada solo alcanzo a decir una palabra

Carmelita- ¡Ataquen!

Todos los mil y un policías comenzaron a disparar, pero Sackboy creo un escudo y protegió a los All Stars

Kratos- Este es el plan…

Toro- Mira nya

2 nubes se acercaban, una tenía el símbolo del Olimpus y otra el símbolo de la Playstation

Kratos- Oh no, ahora no

Kratos y Toro fueron llamados a otra batalla

Sackboy- Mmm mmm, mmmmm mmmm mmm (Oh no, ahora estoy solo)

Narrador LBP- Pero Sackboy si tú no estás solo, yo estoy contigo

Sackboy- Mm mmmm mmmmm (Tu ni siquiera existes)

Narrador LBP- Si así me tratan yo me largo

Todos los policías veían extrañados la escena

Carmelita- ¡¿Esperan una invitación?! ¡Ataquen!

Mientras tanto en la Villa Sandover

Polygonman- ¡Y hola damas y caballeros! ¡Sean bienvenidos a la siguiente batalla! ¡Esta vez los All Stars lucharan en Sandover, del viejo mundo! ¡Esta batalla será entre 2 de los All Stars más representativos! ¡El primero con el símbolo del Olimpus!... ¡Kratos, el God of War!... ¡El segundo con el símbolo de la Playstation!... ¡Toro, el Sonycat!... ¡¿Listos?!... ¡Peleen!

Toro fue corriendo a dar el primer ataque, y comenzó a golpear a Kratos al estilo de Virtua Fighter, pero Kratos saco la cabeza de Helios y paralizo al gato para después hacerle un combo de espadazos que lo saco volando hasta la casa de Samos

Kratos- Ya te lo dije Toro, usa tus ataques especiales

Toro- ¡Que no sé qué especiales tengo!

Toro fue a darle una patada a Kratos pero él se elevó con las Alas de Ícaro a una plataforma cercana, agarro un Sackbot y se lo arrojo a Toro

Toro- ¡Quítenme esta cosa nya!

Kratos- Lo siento Toro, eso no es todo

Kratos le arrojo un murder of crows y ahora Toro estaba siendo atacado por un robotito y un montón de cuervos

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Toro- Kratos, cuando salga de aquí te juro que te voy a…

Kratos- ¿Por qué no sales con tus poderes especiales?

Toro- ¿Qué poderes especiales?

Kratos- ¡Estos!

Kratos fue corriendo hacia Toro con una lanza y un escudo y lo mando a volar contra el agua

Toro- Al menos ya me libre de los cuervos

Pero Toro vio al lado suyo a un Lucker Shark enfadado

Toro- ¡Nya!

Kratos- Y por eso no me gusta esta arena de batalla

Mientras tanto un montón de policías perseguían a Sackboy que les arrojaba cualquier cosa que creaba, pero Carmelita Fox se puso en frente

Carmelita- Hasta aquí llegaste pequeño

Sackboy creo una bola de mermelada y se la lanzo a carmelita

Carmelita- Has cometido tu último error

Carmelita disparo a Sackboy pero él se cubrió con un Pad de revote que le revoto todas las balas de vuelta a Carmelita, pero la oficial las esquivo y fue a darle una patada a Sackboy, el Sackperson se cubrió con su Pad y Carmelita salió volando y callo justo encima de un Panel eléctrico que Sackboy había creado

Sackboy- Mmm mm mmmmmmm mmm mmmmm (Es mi oportunidad de escapar)

Sackboy salió volando con su con su Jet Pack pero se chocó contra el techo y cayó al suelo, donde un grupo de policías lo rodeaban y Carmelita quería venganza

Carmelita- ¿Ahora te rindes?

Sackboy solo sonrió y abrió su Pop It, luego selecciono una opción que no les iba a gustar a los policías

Mientras tanto en la Villa Sandover

Toro- ¡Ahhh!

Kratos arrojo a Toro al centro del escenario y los golfistas le comenzaron a hacer llover un montón de pelotas

Polygonman- ¡Level 2!

Kratos- Toro, usa tus especiales

Toro- ¿Cuántas veces más quieres que te lo diga? No tengo

Kratos- Pues estas dado una pésima batalla, yo ya tengo el level 2 y tú no tienes nada

Toro- Te puedo atacar desde el aire

Toro salto e intento patear a Kratos, pero él lo desvió con sus Celtus de Nemea

Toro- Si no te doy desde arriba, lo hare desde abajo

Toro fue corriendo a embestir a Kratos, pero él lo paralizo con su cabeza de Helios y luego lo golpeo con sus armas Espartanas

Kratos- ¿Vez? Los poderes especiales son importantes, tienes hasta que cargue mi level 3 para derrotarme o sino perderás la batalla

Toro- Estoy perdido

Y en Paris…

Policías- ¡Auxilio!

Carmelita- ¡¿Alguien me puede explicar que es esto?!

Narrador LBP- Con mucho gusto señorita, es el cursor Pop It, con el cursor Pop It tú puedes seleccionar cualquier objeto en tu entorno y controlarlo, cambiar su tamaño, agitarlo en el aire o golpearlo contra el piso, es otra de las ventajas de tu creatividad

Así era, Sackboy tenía con su Cursor Pop It a unos 20 policías, Carmelita incluida, y se divertía girándolos, agitándolos, golpeándolos contra el piso y las paredes, cambiándoles el tamaño y hasta poniéndoles pegatinas

Carmelita- ¡Toda la policía de Paris entrara ahora mismo! ¡No saldrás de aquí con vida!

Sackboy- Mm mmm, mmmmmm mm mmmmm (Que mal, mejor me largo)

Sackboy creo uno de sus Checkpoints, lo abrió se despidió, entro y el Checkpoint desapareció

En la batalla Kratos le disparaba flechas a Toro que apenas podía esquivarlas

Toro- Si tan solo pudiera cargar mi level 1

Kratos- ¿Cuándo piensas usar tus poderes especiales?

Toro- ¡Ya te dije que no tengo!

Pero los golfistas ya estaban volviendo a arrojar sus pelotas sobre Toro que no tuvo otra opción que tirarse al agua para esquivarlo

Toro- ¡Nya! ¡Ese tiburón otra vez!

Kratos- Genial estoy a un golpe de cargar mi level 3

Toro- ¡Kratos!

Toro salió del agua y una manta apareció cubriéndolo

Kratos- ¿Y eso?

Un montos de shurikens salieron de la manta directo hacia Kratos, acto seguido Kratos vio a Toro con un traje distinto

Toro- ¡Nya!

Kratos- ¿Eso fue un especial?

Toro- ¡Ven aquí!

Toro atrajo a Kratos con una cadena de langostas y lo saco volando al aire con sus estrellas Torobi, Kratos intento darle un espadazo pero Toro lo evadió y lanzo shurikens, luego fue contra Kratos a toda velocidad montado en huesos de pescado y saco volando a Kratos hasta el agua, mientras Kratos escapaba del Lucker Shark, Toro agarro un fusión bomb

Kratos apenas logro salir del agua

Kratos creo que voy a tener que usar mi level 2, prepárate Toro

Pero el gato le arrojo la fusión Bomb y mientras le explotaba a Kratos, el gato se acercó y le dio a Kratos con sus estrellas Torobi, Kratos aprovecho que estaba cerca y uso su level 2 creando un fuerte ataque con su espada que destruiría cualquier cosa cercana, pero Toro entro a un portal y lo esquivo, luego Kratos acabo su súper y Toro fue a toda velocidad en los huesos de pescado

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Kratos- Ah no, no me vencerás

Kratos fue corriendo hacia Toro, pero el gato desapareció en un portal y apareció justo atrás de Kratos, uso su level 1 y Kuro apareció arrojándolo hacia Kratos con una gran patada, de esta forma Toro gano el combate

Kratos y Toro aparecieron en el mundo real

Kratos- ¿Qué fue eso?

Toro- No tengo idea nya, pero te deja exhausto

Toro se desmayo

Kratos- Ahora que lo pienso también estoy exhausto

Kratos se desmayo

Carmelita- Arresten a esos 2

Mientras tanto

Policía 1- Creo que la bolsa esa se metió a ese callejón

Policía 2- Vamos por él

Los policías entraron y vieron a Sackboy con un traje de Cole McGrath

Policía 3- Lo siento señor ¿De casualidad no ha visto una bolsa viviente?

Sackboy- Mmmm

Sackboy apunto a otro lado y todos los policías lo siguieron

Sackboy vio que se llevaron a sus amigos a la cárcel, así que comenzó a caminar intentando pensar alguna forma de sacarlos, así que llego a una conclusión, necesitaría ayuda de cualquier All Star que viva en este mundo, pero no sabía cómo encontrarlo, hasta que vio un cartel de se busca con las fotos de una tortuga, un mapache y un hipopótamo

Sackboy- Mmmm mmmm mmmm

Aunque Sackboy no conocía a la tortuga y al hipopótamo, si reconocía al mapache y lo recordaba bien ya que era un All Star y había derrotado a sus amigos, ahora Sackboy sabía a quién buscar ya que el cartel decía que era un ladrón llamado Sly Cooper

Sackboy creo su Jetpack y comenzó a volar por todo Paris en busca de Sly

Mientras tanto en uno de los techos de Paris, la banda Cooper planeaba su siguiente robo

Sly- Muy bien amigos, ambos conocen el plan verdad

Bently- Por supuesto Sly, yo mismo lo invente

Murray- Yo no me acuerdo Sly

Sly- Bueno Murray es simple, Bently usara alguno de sus artefactos para causar una distracción afuera del museo, luego yo entrare sigilosamente y sacare el diamante, finalmente tú llegaras en el vehículo y nos sacaras de ahí

Murray- Ya entendí Sly

Sly- Bueno, en ese caso pongámonos en marcha

Bently- Un segundo Sly

Murray- ¿Qué ocurre?

Bently- Algo se acerca por los aires a gran velocidad

Murray- ¿Un OVNI?

Bently- ¡No! Eso es ridículo

Sly- Entonces ¿Qué es?

Bently- Parece un saco de arena humanoide volando en un JetPack

Murray- Y decías que el OVNI era ridículo

Bently- Estoy hablando enserio

Sly- Bently amigo, esas criaturas no existen

Bently- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Y se dirige hacia nosotros! ¡Sly corre!

Bently comenzó a escapar lo más rápido que podía

Murray- ¡Ataque alienígena! ¡Ataque alienígena! ¡Cúbranse todos!

Murray también comenzó a correr desesperado

Sly- Basta amigos, no existe tal cosa como aliens o sacos de arena vivientes, cálmense

Pero lo que volaba hacia ellos era Sackboy y se estrelló contra Sly

Narrador LBP- Y Sackboy debe practicar sus aterrizajes

Sackboy y Sly se levantaron, y Murray y Bently los veían confundidos

Sackboy- Mmmmmmm mmmmmmmm

Sly- ¿Qué es eso?

Murray- ¡El alíen!

Sackboy se ofendió por Murray, creo un puño gigante con el que golpeo a Murray

Murray- Creo que no viene en son de paz

Sackboy se paró enfrente de Sly

Sackboy- Mmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmm mmm mmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmm mmm mmmmm

Bently- Creo que quiere hablar contigo Sly

Sly- Bien ¿Qué necesitas amiguito?

Sackboy- Mmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmm mm mmmmmmmmmmmm mm mm mmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmm m mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm m mmmmmmmmm mmmm mmm m mm mmmmmm

Sly- Oye más despacio

Sackboy- Mmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmm mmmm mmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Sly- Aha

Sackboy- Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmm

Sly- Aha

Sackboy- Mmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmm mmmm mmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Sly- Aha

Murray y Bently los miraban confundidos

Sackboy- Mmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmm mm mmmmm mmm mmmmm mm mmmm mm mmmmmmmmm mmmmmmm mmm mmmmmmmmmmmm mm mmmm

Sly- Pues mucho no le entendí

Murray y Bently- ¡Sly!

Sackboy comenzó a hacer gestos de fastidio, pues nadie lo podía entender, pero se le ocurrió una idea, creo una flecha apuntando su muñeca y mostrando su reloj Battle Royale

Sly- Un minuto… no puedo creerlo, es un reloj Battle Royale… entonces… tu… eres… un… ¡Playstation All Star!

Sackboy- Mmm mmmm

Sly le mostro su reloj

Murray- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas Sly?

Bently- ¿Un Playstation All Star?... ¿Qué demonios es un Playstation All Star y por qué tienes un reloj como el de el?

Sly- Bueno digamos que hay algo que no les eh contado

Bently- Escúpelo de una vez Sly

Murray- Si, cuéntanos todo

Sackboy- ¿Mmm mmm mmmm?

Sly- Bueno ocurre que…

2 nubes aparecieron una con el símbolo del árbol de las ideas y otra con el símbolo de la banda Cooper, lanzaron sus rayos y Sly y Sackboy desaparecieron

Murray- ¡Sly!

Bently- Pero ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Polygonman- ¡Y hola damas y caballeros! ¡Sean bienvenidos a la siguiente batalla! ¡Esta vez los All Stars van a luchar en Paris, la ciudad del amor y la comida… Espera ¿Eso no lo habían dicho al principio del capítulo?! ¡Bueno, en fin, los All Stars que van a luchar hoy son de lo más carismáticos y coloridos, veremos la pelea entre las grandes ideas y los hurtos! ¡El primero con el símbolo de su banda, cuiden sus bolsillos!... ¡Sly Cooper!... ¡El segundo con el símbolo del árbol de las ideas, creacosas por excelencia, el All Star más tierno jamás creado!... ¡Sackboy!... ¡¿Listos?!... ¡Peleen!

Sly- Así que de verdad eras un Playstation All Star eh amigo

Sackboy- Mmmmm

Sly- Aunque hablas tan raro que no te entiendo nada

Sackboy- Mmmmmm mmmm

Sly- Bueno comencemos

Sackboy cargo su JetPack y fue contra Sly, quien con una bomba de humo lo evito, luego Sly comenzó a darle a Sackboy montón de golpes seguidos, pero el Sackperson creo un pad de rebote que arrojo a Sly contra una terraza

Sly- Nada mal amigo, pero dime ¿Qué te parece este truco?

Sly se había vuelto invisible y Sackboy estaba desconcertado, luego Sackboy vio al lado suyo un barril

Sackboy- ¿Mmmmm?

Sly salió del barril y este le exploto a Sackboy encima

Sackboy creo un Checkpoint

Sly- Esa cosa no me hizo nada

Sackboy le disparo a Sly con su tartinador, Sly le arrojo a Sackboy un reloj y este lo esquivo con su JetPack, pero Sly dio un gran salto y ambos All Stars quedaron en las plataformas de arriba

Sly- Oye… ¿Sackboy verdad? ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

Sackboy- Mmmmm

Sly- ¿Podemos no usa los supe en esta batalla?

Sackboy- ¿Mmmm?

Sly- Es que esos super involucran a mis amigos y ellos no saben que soy un All Star

Sackboy- Mmmmm

Sackboy asintió con la cabeza

Sly- Genial, entonces gana el que le haga un level 2 a su oponente, continuemos la batalla

Sly se hizo invisible nuevamente, pero Sackboy creo una pistola de aire para protegerse y revelo donde estaba Sly así que le comenzó a disparar con su tartinador, Sly uso una bomba de humo y apareció atrás de Sackboy donde se metió debajo de un barril y… ¡bum! Otra explosión mando a Sackboy al suelo

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Sackboy se levantó rápidamente y disparo con su tartinador, Sly salto y cayo contra Sackboy desprendiendo electricidad a su alrededor y volvió a entrar al barril pero cuando iba a explotar Sackboy desapareció y apareció en el Checkpoint que había creado antes, desde ahí comenzó a arrojarle bolas de mermelada a Sly

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Sly- Veo que tú también tienes trucos bajo la manga

Sly intento hacerse invisible pero Sackboy seguía lanzando bolas de mermelada

Entonces, un ser malévolo gigante se apareció en Paris y comenzó a absorberlo todo

Sly- ¿Qué es eso?

Sackboy- Mm mm mmmmmm, mm mmmmm, mmm mm mmmm mmmmmm mmm mmmmm (Es el Negativitron, un minuto, creo que podría usarlo como ventaja)

Sackboy fue rápidamente hacia Sly y lo dejo atrapado en una telaraña

Sly- Pero ¿Qué haces?

Sly vio que el Negativitron venia hacia el tragándoselo todo a su paso, y él no se podía mover por culpa de Sackboy

Sly- ¡Sackboy! ¡Sácame de aquí ahora!

Sackboy- Mmmmm

El Negativitron se tragó al pobre Sly, y mientras lo masticaba Sackboy se agarraba todas las AP que Sly dejaba, luego el Negativitron escupió al pobre ladrón

Sly- Ahora veras Sackboy

Sly fue hacia Sackboy cargado de electricidad y aunque logro llegar Sackboy creo un Pad de rebote en frente suyo, por lo que Sly reboto hasta arriba, pero el astuto mapache en lugar de caer estrepitosamente comenzó a caer con un paracaídas

Sly- ¿Qué le dices a esto?

Sackboy saco su gancho de agarre y con el agarro al mapache y fue hacia el con un poderoso ataque, acto seguido lo golpeo con su JetPack, pero Sly dejo electricidad en el aire, provocando que Sackboy se electrocute y de un golpe lo arrojo al piso, ahí comenzó a golpearlo con su bastón, pero Sackboy creo una pegatina de un yunque y se la arrojo a Sly

Polygonman- ¡Level 2!

Sly rápidamente se metió al barril y lo hizo explotar nuevamente contra el Sackperson, alejándolo, acto seguido se hizo invisible

Sackboy podía ganar la batalla con su level 2 pero antes tenía que descubrir donde estaba Sly, mientras que Sly pensaba en alguna forma de cargar su level 2 y vencer a Sackboy, entonces Sly vio una cabeza de medusa en una de las plataformas, con ella podría paralizar a Sackboy y tendría alguna oportunidad de ganar, Sly fue rápida y sigilosamente llego a la plataforma y agarro el ítem

Sly- ¡Artilugio practico!

Pero Sly vio hacia arriba, el Negativitron estaba ahí y comenzó a disparar barras rosadas en contra de Sly, entonces Sackboy vio como Sly estaba siendo bombardeado por el Negativitron

Sackboy- Mmmm mmmm mm mmm mmmmm mm mmmm mmm mmmmm (Nunca creí que me alegraría de ver al Negativitron)

Sackboy uso su level 2 creando un montón de carbón ardiente y lo puso encima de Sly que seguía siendo atacado por el Negativitron, así Sackboy gano el combate

Sackboy y Sly regresaron al mundo real

Sly- Esa batalla fue excelente, eres muy fuerte a pesar de ser tan pequeño Sackboy

Sackboy- Mmmmmm

Sly- Solo te falta usar un poco los puños

Murray- ¡Sly! ¿Qué fue eso?

Sly- Lo que pasa es…

Bently- Nos debes una explicación Sly

Sly les explico a su banda de ladrones el significado de ser un All Star, de las otras dimensiones y de que peleaban obligados por un ser poderoso llamado Polygonman, y tuvo que repetirlo varias veces para que Murray le entienda

Mientras tanto en una celda en Paris, Toro y Kratos tenían una pregunta en mente

Kratos- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Toro- Ya te dije que no se nya

Kratos- No sabía que conocías esa clase de ataques especiales

Toro- Yo tampoco nya

Kratos- ¿Por qué no hiciste eso antes? ¿Puedes hacerlo ahora?

Toro- No lo sé, ni siquiera sabía que tenía ataques especiales, a lo mucho sacaba Hadokens en Street Fighter X Tekken

Kratos- ¿Apareciste en Street Fighter X Tekken?

Toro- Increíble pero cierto, solo para la versión de Play 3

Kratos- Yo aparezco en Mortal Kombat 9 y en Soul Calibur: Broken Destiny

Toro- No cambies de tema nya

Kratos- Cierto ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Toro- ¡Ya te dije que no se nya! Sentí como si cambiara de forma, era como si fuera un ninja

Kratos- ¿Cómo Naruto?

Toro- No, yo diría que más bien como Sub Zero o Scorpion

Kratos- Vaya y… ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Toro- ¡Que ya te dije que no se nya!

Mientras

Sly- Bueno Sackboy ¿Por qué nos trajiste al techo de la estación de policía?

Sackboy- Mmmmmmmm

Bently- ¿Ahora qué dice?

Sackboy comenzó a hacer señales con sus manos

Murray- ¡Charadas! ¡Adoro ese juego! A ver cuál es la palabra… ¿Ahorrarse?

Sackboy negó

Sly- ¿Robar?

Sackboy negó

Murray- ¿Comer?

Sly- ¿Robar?

Murray- ¿Nadar?

Sly- ¿Robar?

Murray- ¿Invadir?

Sly- ¿Robar?

Murray- ¿Farrear?

Sly- ¿Robar?

Sackboy negó todas

Bently- ¡No sean tontos! ¡La palabra es rescatar!

Sackboy asintió

Murray- Rescatar a… ¿Quién?

Sackboy se puso un traje de Kratos

Sly- Claro, el espartano calvo

Sackboy se puso un traje de Toro

Sly- El gato nudista

Sackboy asintió

Sly- ¿Ellos están ahí encerrados y quieres que los salvemos?

Sackboy asintió

Sly- Haberlo dicho antes

Sackboy- ¿Mmmmm?

Sly- Tengo un plan en mente, y es tan buen plan que no puede fallar

5 minutos después

Bently- ¿No puede fallar eh?

Sly- Lo siento

Bently- La próxima déjame a mí los planes

El plan había fracasado y ahora Sackboy y la banda Cooper estaban encerrados junto a Toro y Kratos

Toro- Bueno Sackboy, la intención era buena nya

Kratos- ¿Qué dijo?

Toro- Dijo que fue a buscar un All Star que nos ayude a escapar, pero no le resulto tan bien

Kratos- ¿Oye Toro?

Toro- Nya

Kratos- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Toro- ¡Ya te dije que no lo sé nya!

Sackboy- ¿Mmmmm mm?

Kratos- ¿Qué dijo?

Toro- Pregunto "¿Hacer que?"

Kratos- ¿Qué acaso no viste la pelea?

Sackboy- Mmmmmm mmmmm mmmmm mm mm mmmmmm

Toro- Dice que estaba demasiado ocupado huyendo de la policía

Kratos- Bueno, veras Toro mostro que tiene habilidades especiales

Sackboy- ¿Mm mmmmm? (¿El Hadoken?)

Toro- ¡No! Veras, me transforme en un ninja

Sackboy- Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm (Jajajajajjajajajjajajajajjajajaajajajajajjajajajajajaajajajjajajajajjajajaa)

Toro- ¡No te rías nya! ¡Hablo enserio!

Sly- Extrañas habilidades tuyas

Bently- ¿Forma ninja? Concuerda con la leyenda

Todos- ¿Qué leyenda? (¿Mm mmmmm?)

Bently- Viene de una tierra lejana, es de como un gato elegido podría adquirir 3 formas de distintos estilos de lucha, una era de un maestro de artes marciales, un ágil y veloz ninja o la más poderosa que era de un poderoso Oni

Sly- Podemos usar eso para salir de aquí

Kratos- Que buena idea ¿Tu qué opinas Sackboy?

Pero Sackboy no estaba

Toro- ¿Sackboy?

Murray- Vino una nubecita y se lo llevo hace un momento

Entonces todos los All Stars vieron sus relojes Battle Royale, habría una batalla

Mientras tanto en un paisaje bastante colorido

Polygonman- ¡Y hola damas y caballeros! ¡Sean bienvenidos a la siguiente batalla! ¡Esta vez la lucha será en la Franzea, el mundo de los famosos aunque algo raros Loco Roco! ¡La lucha de hoy enfrentara a el mundo de los sueños con el mundo del espionaje, una batalla entre los clásicos agentes secretos contra el mundo tierno de las ideas de los niños!... ¡Primero el nuevo intento de mascota de playstation, el héroe de todas las ideas que te puedas inventar, el único All Star capaz de crear lo que se le dé la gana, el sujeto al que no quieres insultar! ¡Sackboy!... ¡Y el héroe del espionaje, el héroe de los amantes del sigilo, el héroe que remplaza a Solid Snake en este juego, el que está de local! ¡Raiden!

Raiden- ¡Yo no estoy de local! ¡¿Cómo podría ser local de un mundo tan raro como este?!

Polygonman- ¡¿Listos?!... ¡Peleen!

Raiden- Está bien, pero que quede claro que no estoy de local

Sackboy comenzó a disparar a todo con su tartinador, Raiden fue corriendo hacia el pero Sackboy lo perjudico poniendo una pistola de viento en el camino, Raiden vio una granada erizo y se la arrojo a Sackboy quien recibió todo el impacto de un montón de espinas y quedo inmóvil por un momento, momento que Raiden aprovecho para darle de estocadas con su espada eléctrica, a Sackboy le afectaba bastante pues él era débil contra la electricidad así que rápidamente escapo en su JetPack y en pleno aire creo un Checkpoint, luego cayo directo al agua, al que por casualidad también es débil

Raiden veía confundido como Sackboy se ahogaba y luego Sackboy desapareció y apareció en el Checkpoit de donde le cayó encima a Raiden y lo ataco con su Pad de Rebote mandándolo a volar directo a la cabeza del Nyokki

Raiden- Lamento haber caído en tu cabeza amigo

El Nyokki solo veía a Raiden

Sackboy fue con su JetPack y choco contra Raiden, luego lo golpeo con un guante de box

Raiden- ¡Alto Sackboy! Espera un momento

Saackboy- ¿Mmm?

Raiden- No quiero pelear encima de este bicho raro

Sackboy vio que el piso en el que estaban tenía ojos

Sackboy asintió

Raiden- Que conste que no lo hago por que este sea mi mundo, ya que no lo es

Sackboy y Raiden fueron caminando hasta la otra esquina del escenario

Raiden- ¿Continuamos?

Sackboy- Mm

Sackboy hizo que un Yunque le caiga encima a Raiden, pero Raiden no perdió su espíritu de lucha, salto hacia delante y corto con su espada, luego elevo a Sacboy hasta el cielo y comenzó a hacer un combo aéreo

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Entonces Franzea se comenzó a abrir y apareció el Metal Gear Ray y les arrojo misiles a ambos All Stars, luego se fue a perseguir a Kulche

Raiden- Con razón decían que este era mi escenario

Sackboy aprovecho que ahora los misiles los habían distanciado y comenzó a arrojar bolas de mermelada, Raiden las cortaba con su espada

Raiden- ¿Crees que podrás vencerme con eso?

Pero Sackboy cambio al tartinador y las tartas eran un poco más duras que las bolas de mermelada así que Raiden no pudo cortarla y le dio de lleno

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Raiden corrió hacia Sackboy pero el agarro una guadaña Patapon y con ella creo un tornado que arrojo a Raiden contra la cabeza de Nyokki nuevamente

Raiden- Vaya otra vez, lo siento mucho mi pintoresco amigo

Entonces Raiden vio como Kulche aplastaba a Ray y lo derrotaba

Raiden- Creo que estas criaturas pueden ser ridículas pero me dieron un gran plan, que honor que este sea mi escenario

Sackboy esperaba que Raiden salga para golpearlo con su guadaña pero para sorpresa suya Raiden fue corriendo sobre las paredes

Raiden- No me vencerás Sackboy, no en mi escenario

Raiden cayó encima de Sackboy con su espada eh hizo su level 1 finalizando el combate

Sackboy apareció en el mundo real

Kratos- Sackboy ¿Estas bien?

Sackboy se desmayó del agotamiento (2 batallas en un día cansan)

Bently- Creo que Sackboy ya no podrá ayudarnos

Murray- ¿En que estábamos?

Kratos- En que usaremos los poderes extraños de Toro para salir de aquí

Toro- ¡Nya! No son extraños y no podemos usarlos porque no los controlo

Sly- Solo debes concentrarte, yo te enseñare, los ninjas y los ladrones no somos tan diferentes

Toro comenzó a concentrarse más y más y más y más y más y más y más y más y más y más y más y más

Kratos- ¿Cuánto más?

Después de muchos emoticons de concentración Toro se transformó a su forma ninja

Toro- Lo logre nya

Sly- Ahora has esto

Sly arrojo una bomba de humo y apareció afuera de las rejas

Bently- ¿Pudiste hacer eso todo el tiempo?

Sly- Si, pero quería ver que tan lejos llegaba el gatito

Toro- Entonces lo hare nya

Toro creo unos portales ninja y apareció del otro lado junto a Sly

Murray- Que bien, ahora me toca

Murray de un golpe destruyo la reja

Bently- ¡¿Pudiste hacer eso todo el tiempo?!

Kratos- Bueno vamos

Kratos cargo a Sackboy y todos comenzaron su escape

Los policías atacaron con todo, pero Sly luchaba contra ellos con su bastón Cooper y Toro luchaba lanzando shurikens con sus nuevos poderes ninja

Bently- Kratos ¿Por qué no peleas?

Kratos- Es que estoy cargando a Sackboy

Murray- Me pregunto si todos los All Stars serán así de raros

Bently- Yo me pregunto si soy el único personaje de este fic con algo de sentido común

Ahí estaba la salida pero Carmelita Fox lo bloqueaba

Carmelita- ¡Alto ahí delincuentes! ¡No dejare que escapes!

Toro- Nya, ahora que hacemos

Sly- Salgan

Sly fue y beso a Carmelita

Bently- Rápido salgamos de aquí

Kratos- ¿Esto ocurre a menudo?

Bently- Más de lo que te imaginas

Mientras Sly besaba a Carmelita el trio poderoso y la banda Cooper se subieron al Cooper Vooper y escaparon

Sly- Bueno, eso fue todo Carmelita, espero verte pronto

Sly se fue volando en un JetPack

Carmelita- ¡Sly! ¡Regresa aquí!

Algún rato después Sly llego con su banda de ladrones y los otros All Stars

Sackboy- Mmmmmmm

Toro- Volviste nya

Kratos- Creí que te quedarías encerrado

Bently- Yo les dije que saldría

Sly- Y traje algo que les gustara

Sly saco varios envases de comida francesa

El trio poderoso la vio y festejo

Sly- Eso si la comida es robada pero…

El trio poderoso ya se la estaba devorando, a estas alturas les daba igual si era comida del basurero

Entonces apareció una puerta brillante

Toro- Bueno, creo que ya nos tenemos que ir nya

Sly- Adiós amigos, les prometo que en la siguiente batalla los derrotare

Kratos- Ya lo veremos amigo

Sackboy- Mmmmmm

Bently- Adiós, vuelvan a Paris cuando quieran

Murray- Si, se pueden unir a la banda

El trio poderoso cruzo la puerta para ir a Toro World (Aunque su autor es tan malo que los llevara a otro mundo)

Mientras tanto

Polygonman- El poder es una ilusión, y el poder absoluto es una ilusión perfecta

-Jefe ¿Qué necesitas que hagamos?

Polygonman- Jajajaja creo que ya es hora de que ustedes 4 salgan afuera y me capturen uno o dos All Star

-Entendido jefe

Polygonman- Sacarlos a ustedes de sus mundos y borrarles sus recuerdos para que me obedezcan y sean malvados fue una de mis mejores ideas jajajajajajaja

Continuara…

* * *

Y en el siguiente episodio El trio poderoso acabara en un lugar bastante húmedo y tenebroso y Kratos escuchara una voz en el aire que intentara matarlos, además se re encontraran con viejos "amigos" y conocerán un All Star de lo más curioso, pero mientras lo hacen los aliados de Polygonman comenzaran a hacer de las suyas ¿Quién es la voz del aire? ¿Con quién se encontrara el trio poderoso? ¿Quiénes eran esos 4 sujetos misteriosos? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio "Creación o Destrucción"

* * *

Perfil del Personaje

Nombre: Plum "Fat Princess"

Especie: Humana

Rival: Evil Cole

Símbolo: Pastel

Residencia: Titania

Estado Civil: Soltera

Biografía: La soberana del reino de Titania, la princesa Plum, más conocida como Fat Princess es una persona bastante alegre y justa, cuyo amor por los pasteles la han metido en más de un problema, ella es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa cuando de pastel se trata, siendo que en más de una ocasión se vio que su amor por su pueblo era casi, pero no del todo tan grande como su amor a los pasteles

A pesar de ser muy glotona y quitarle pasteles a algunos de sus aldeanos, es muy querida por su pueblo, tanto así que cuando los aldeanos azules la secuestran, su gente no duda en sacrificarse para salvar a su princesa, mantiene una rivalidad con la princesa Muffinton, la princesa del reino vecino de los azules, ya que a causa de su batalla por los pasteles envían a sus guardias a secuestrar a la princesa contraria, sin embargo cuando se trata de pasteles nadie detiene a Fat Princess y a sus Aldeanos

Primera aparición: Fat Princess

Última aparición antes de PSASBR: Fat Princess: Fistful of Cake

* * *

Y ahora voy a agradecer los reviews de:

Pablo: Gracias por tu apoyo amigo, jaja los ataques de Phoenix Wrigth son geniales, algo improvisados, aunque no tanto como los de Frank West jeje

Lucarioks: Corvo es una gran idea, no lo había considerado pero es un gran personaje, quizás entre

Bueno, y ahora tengo un anuncio para todos los lectores que hayan leído "El Universo del Videojuego" Y estén esperando la secuela, ahora voy a hacer una pequeña encuesta, ¿Les gustaría que en el universo del videojuego 2 use el mismo formato de escritura que utilize en la primera parte, y que también eh usado en otros fic como este, megaman generaciones o la saga de vs mercer? O ¿Prefieren que cambie a algún otro formato?

Envíen sus respuestas por PM y según las respuestas el Universo del Videojuego cambiara su formato o lo conservara

Finalmente les anuncio que cada vez falta menos para que publique la secuela y en lo que respecta a personajes nuevos, más adelante voy a dar pistas de los futuros personajes, aunque ya les voy avisando que uno de los personajes nuevos será de la empresa Take Two Interactive

Bueno me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo, no olviden dejar reviews y mandar el formato que les gustaría por PM


	9. Creacion vs Destruccion

La Leyenda de los All Stars

Hola todos aquí está el siguiente capítulo, al final del cap anunciare cual será el formato de la secuela de "el universo del videojuego"

* * *

Capítulo 9- Creación o Destrucción

En el capítulo anterior el trio poderoso escapo de prisión, conocieron a Sly y Toro descubrió su potencial, pero este capítulo no comenzara con los 3 chiflados… digo el trio poderoso, sino que comenzara en Limbo City con Dante y Kat (DMC)

Dante- Bueno Kat, ya exterminamos más demonios

Kat (DMC)- Olvida los demonios, eres un Playstation All Star y todavía no sabemos lo que significa

Dante- Lo sabremos a su debido momento, además soy mitad ángel mitad demonio, quizá por eso soy un All Star

Kat (DMC)- Pero parece peligroso

Dante- ¿Te preocupas por mí?

Kat (DMC)- No te ilusiones

Pero eran observados por un anciano, una chica, un gato, un ingeniero y un minero

Minero- Ahí está, como odio a los All Stars

Chica- Si, pero Polygonman nos ordenó traerlo con vida

Ingeniero- Pero está acompañado por alguien

Anciano- Jojojo, tengo un plan

Dante y Kat (DMC) seguían caminando cuando la chica y el gato cayeron levitando desde el cielo en picada, y noquearon a Kat (DMC)

Dante- ¡Oh no! ¡Kat!

Dante saco su espada y cuando iba a atacar a la chica vio al anciano que se había vuelto gigante y comenzó a lanzar rayos

Dante- ¿Y de dónde salió este Santa Claus?

Pero se aparecieron el ingeniero y el minero con una nave espacial cada uno

Dante- Esto es malo

Y mientras tanto en una ciudad submarina conocida como Rapture, el trio poderoso caminaba hambriento, como de costumbre

Kratos- Oigan tengo hambre

Toro- ¿Cómo fue que acabamos en un cuchitril pantanoso como este nya?

Kratos- En otro intento de llevarte a tu mundo

Sackboy- Mm

Toro- La próxima antes de entrar a una puerta, nos aseguramos de que me lleve a casa

Kratos- Pero el fic perdería su gracia

Mientras discutían alguien los observaba con una cámara, era el magnate Andrew Ryan, el jefe de la ciudad

Ryan- ¿Pero qué bichos son esos? Deben ser agentes enviados por la nación de la superficie para apoderarse de mi ciudad ¡No se los permitiré!

El trio poderoso seguía caminando cuando se escuchó una voz por radio

Ryan- ¡Atención ustedes 3!

Kratos- ¿Quién dijo eso?

Ryan- ¡Yo!

Kratos- Ah, hola yo

Ryan- ¡No me llamo yo! ¡Me llamo Andrew Ryan y soy el líder de esta ciudad!

Toro- ¿Este basurero tiene líder?

Kratos- ¿Por qué el aire dice que se llama Andrew Ryan?

Ryan- ¡No soy el aire!

Kratos- Entonces ¿Por qué escucho tu voz y no te veo?

Ryan- ¡Estoy hablando por radio idiota!

Kratos- ¡Nadie me llama idiota! ¡Soy el fantasma de Esparta! ¡Muere aire!

Kratos comenzó a golpear al aire con su espada

Ryan- ¡Que no soy el aire!

Toro- Es que Kratos no sabe qué cosa es un radio

Sackboy- Mm mmmmmm mmmm

Kratos- ¡Sal de donde estés y enfréntame cobarde!

Ryan- ¡Ya me hartaron!

Un montón de Splicers aparecieron y rodearon al trio poderoso

Ryan- ¡¿Han tenido diversión?! ¡Ahora van a aprender lo que realmente significa ser nuestro enemigo! ¡Se purgaran los parásitos!

Toro- ¿Somos enemigos?

Kratos- ¿Nos dijo parasitos?

Toro- Ose que insultaron a Sackboy

Kratos- Y eso significa que…

Toro y Kratos- Oh oh

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmm!

Kratos- ¿Qué dijo?

Toro- Cosas que un personaje de un juego infantil no debería decir

Sackboy estaba bastante enojado porque lo habían insultado, un Splicer lo noto e intento saltarle encima, pero Sackboy creo con su Pop It un Pad de Rebote y se cubrió con él, mandando a volar al Splicer, luego lo dejo en el piso y salto en él tan alto que esquivo a los Splicers y fue a buscar a Andrew Ryan para vengarse del insulto

Toro- Oh no, Sackboy se fue

Kratos- Debemos derrotar a estos demonios para alcanzarlo

Toro- Si nya

Kratos- Yo también quiero vengarme de Ryan, el tipo que habla por el aire

Toro- ¡Kratos! Debemos alcanzarlo para evitar que le pase cualquier cosa, estamos en un mundo desconocido

Kratos- Ah ¿Por eso era?

Toro- ¡Forma ninja!

Toro se transformó a su forma ninja y lanzo sus shurikens, Kratos en cambio los atacaba con la cabeza de helios, así derrotaron a los Splicers

Ryan- ¡Derrotaron a mis Splicers, pero esto no hace más que empezar! ¡Su única recompensa será un cuchillo en la espalda!

Kratos- A mí no me parece una gran recompensa

Toro- No seas tonto, nos está amenazado nya

-¡Auxilio!

Kratos- ¿De quién es ese grito?

Toro- Se me hace conocido nya

Y así era, 2 sujetos que Kratos y Toro conocían, venían corriendo aterrados, eran Nefarius y Lawrence

Toro- ¡Nya! Yo conozco a esos 2

Lawrence- Mire señor son los que estaban con Ratchet

Nefarius- ¡Por favor ayúdennos!

Kratos golpeo a Nefarius con las Celtus de Nemea

Toro y Lawrence- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

Kratos- Él es Andrew Ryan

Nefarius- ¡No lo soy!

Kratos- Pero la voz es la misma

Ryan- ¡No me confundas con ese!

Kratos- Da igual, es un villano

Toro- Si, pero no de este mundo ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Lawrence- Luego de que nos sacaron volando, fuimos tragados por una puerta que brillaba y aparecimos aquí, ya olvide cuanto tiempo estuvimos aquí

Nefarius- Y lo peor es que desde que llegamos hemos sido perseguidos por esa cosa

Toro- Y exactamente ¿Qué es "Esa cosa"?

-¡Grrrrrrrrrr!

Nefarius- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Esa cosa!

Kratos- Ah, esa cosa

Un sujeto alto con un taladro y un traje de buceo llego corriendo furioso

Nefarius y Lawrence- ¡Por favor sálvennos!

Ambos se escondieron atrás de Kratos

Ryan- ¡Por fin! ¡El Big Daddy! ¡Retíralos de mi propiedad o voy a quemar la tierra!

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Kratos- ¿Y porque?

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Kratos- Ya entiendo, este par de idiotas acostumbran hacer cosas como esas

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Kratos- Tu descuida, estos 2 son a la mar de débiles

Nefarius- Eh disculpa…

Kratos lo volvió a golpear con las Celtus de Nemea

Lawrence- ¿Y eso porque?

Kratos- ¿Cómo es que se atrevieron a atacar a su Little Sister?

Todos- ¡¿Qué?!

Kratos- A todo eso ¿Qué es una Little Sister?

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Kratos- Ah, es como tu hija y busca ADAM ¿Qué es ADAM?

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrr

Kratos- Entiendo, debe ser muy importante en este mundo

Toro- Kratos ¿Le entiendes a esta cosa?

Kratos- Pues claro ¿Tu no?

Toro- ¡No! Pero si le entiendes quiere decir que…

Kratos- ¿Qué?

Toro- Oye amigo… Big Daddy ¿Verdad?... nos muestras tu muñeca

Big Daddy lo hizo y vieron un reloj Battle Royale

Toro y Kratos- ¡Es un All Star!

Y mientras tanto Sackboy caminaba en busca de Ryan, ya se había perdido y…

-¡Auxilio! ¡Mr B ayúdame!

Había una niña siendo perseguida por uno de esos Splicers

Narrador LBP- Los Sackboys son criaturas amables pero se enfadan al ver injusticias

La niña y el Splicer se detuvieron confundidos pues no sabían de donde venía esa voz

Niña- Pues no parece la voz de Ryan

Sackboy abrió el Pop It y selecciono el cursor Pop It

Narrador LBP- Con el cursor Pop It puedes controlar todo el espacio a tu alrededor

Sackboy selecciono al Splicer con su cursor y comenzó a elevarlo y golpearlo contra el suelo repetidas veces hasta que ya no podía moverse

Niña- Muchas gracias, soy una Little Sister pero… ¿Qué eres tú?

Sackboy- Mm mmmmmmm

Little Sister- Tan rellenito y tan esponjoso

Sackboy creo con su Pop It un juego del avioncito

La Little Sister comenzó a jugar con Sackboy

Sackboy- Mmmm

Little Sister- ¡Es cierto! ¡Tengo que sacar el ADAM!

Sackboy- ¿Mm mm mmmm?

La Little Sister comenzó a extraer ADAM del Splicer caído y Sackboy la vio asqueado

Narrador LBP- Escenas como estas arruinan la creatividad de Sackboy

Little Sister- Normalmente Mr Bubbles me está cuidando mientras busco ADAM, pero ya lleva un buen tiempo persiguiendo a 2 tontos que intentaron atacarme

Sackboy- Mmm

Little Sister- Oye ¿No quieres protegerme mientras busco ADAM? Después de todo eres mi nuevo amigo

Sackboy quería buscar a Ryan para darle una buena tunda, pero no podía dejar a una niña sola a su suerte en un mundo tan peligroso

Sackboy- Mm

Sackboy asintió con su cabeza

Little Sister- ¡Bien! ¡Vamos!

Mientras tanto Kratos, Big Daddy y Toro estaban sentados hablando, Nefarius y Lawrence estaban convertidos en piedra por la cabeza de medusa

Toro- ¿Y cuantas batallas has ganado?

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrr

Toro- Ya no entendí

Kratos- Ja yo si

Nefarius- ¿Nos liberan?

Kratos- No molestes

Ryan- ¡Big Daddy! ¡¿Por qué no atacas?!

Kratos- ¡Cierto! ¡Tenía que buscar a Ryan y vengarme!

Toro- Lo que me recuerda, Big Daddy ¿No has visto a nuestro amigo Sackboy nya?

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Toro- ¿Qué dijo?

Kratos- Qué no sabe dónde está Sackboy pero si donde esta Ryan

Toro- Pues andando

Ryan- ¡No por favor! ¡No los traigas!

Pero Big Daddy avanzo hacia el escondite de Ryan con Kratos y Toro siguiéndolo y cargando las estatuas de Nefarius y Lawrence

Ryan- ¿Ahora qué hago? Si esos 3 me encuentran me asesinan

Ryan vio una puerta que brillaba en medio del cuarto

Ryan- ¿Qué es esto?... Supongo que no tengo alternativa

Ryan la cruzo

Los All Stars llegaron

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Kratos- Que raro, dice que aquí es

Toro- Pero está vacío

Lawrence- ¿Nos liberan?

Kratos- ¡No!

-Por aquí, por aquí está el señor Ryan

Todos vieron que Sackboy y la Little Sister estaban llegando, Sackboy había logrado convencer a la Little Sister para que lo lleve con Ryan

Little Sister- ¡Mr B!

Toro y Kratos- ¡Sackboy!

Pero no hubo tiempo de alegrarse pues Sackboy, Big Daddy y Little Sister desaparecieron

Lawrence- ¿Qué paso?

Nefarius- Se desvanecieron

Toro- Me parece que ya vi esto…

Kratos- En alguna otra parte…

All Stars- ¡Es una batalla rival!

Y en un lugar extraño aparecieron Sackboy, Big Daddy y Little Sister

Little Sister- ¿Dónde estamos Mr B?

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (No lo sé)

Sackboy- Mm mmmmmmm mmm mmm (Una batalla rival tal vez)

Little Sister- No sé quién nos trajo aquí pero debe destruirlo Mr B

Sackboy entro en estado de tristeza

Sackboy- Mm mmmmm mmmm mmmmm mmm, mm mmmmmm m mmmmmm mmm mmm mmm mm mmmmmm (La destrucción nunca resuelve nada, la creación y creatividad son las que nos ayudaran)

Little Sister- Mira Mr B, este bicho me agrada, todavía ve la luz del sol

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (Pero qué clase de bicho es ese)

Los ojos de Big Daddy se pusieron amarillos

Sackboy- Mm mmmmm, m mmmmm m mmmm mm mm mmmmm (Lo tengo, le enseñare el poder de la creación)

Sackboy creo una cuerda para que la Little Sister salte

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (¿Qué tramara esta cosa?)

Little Sister- ¡Desafío! ¡Desafío! Solo uno ganara ¿Verdad Mr B?

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (Cuidado, no te acerques a esa cosa)

La Little Sister comenzó a saltar con Sackboy

Little Sister- ¡Salta! ¡Salta! Nadie tiene que salir herido, a menos que se pierda un salto

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (Aléjate de eso)

La Little Sister acabo de saltar y fue a abrazar a Sackboy

Little Sister- Es una de las muchas cosas que me gustan de él, está lleno de mimos Mr B ¿Puedo quedármelo?

Big Daddy- ¡Grrrrrrrrrrr! (¡Jamás!)

Little Sister- ¡Pero él es mi nuevo amigo! ¡No me importa lo que digas!

Sackboy- Mmmm mmm mm mmmmmm mmmmmm mmmm m m mmm m mmmm mmmm m mmm mm mmmm mmm m mmm ¡Mm m mmmm! (Creo que el grandote quiere enseñarle a la niña a destruir cosa y evitar que le enseñe sobre la creación ¡No lo permitiré!)

Sackboy y la Little Sister le estaban haciendo un berrinche a Big Daddy

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (Te dije que sueltes a esa cosa)

Little Sister- ¡Mr B nunca nos separara!

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (Aléjate de él puede ser peligroso)

Little Sister- Vuelve a los pantanos de donde saliste, ya no te necesito Mr B

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (Voy a asesinar a ese enano)

Los ojos de Big Daddy se pusieron rojos

Sackboy- Mmm m mmmm m mmm mmmmmm mm mm mmmmm mmmmmm mmm mmm mmmmmmmm (Voy a enseñarle a este grandulón que la creación supera a la destrucción)

Sackboy entro en estado de enojado

Little Sister- Esto se va poner feo

La Little Sister se fue a refugiar mientras Sackboy y Big Daddy se preparaban para luchar entre si

Polygonman- ¿Listos All Stars? Tendrán una batalla rival, cada uno tiene 3 vidas, no hay armas ni peligros en el escenario… ¡¿Listos?!... ¡Peleen!

Big Daddy comenzó corriendo hacia Sackboy pero el Sackperson lo detuvo creando un panel eléctrico, Big Daddy estaba sorprendido pues ese objeto había salido de la nada

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (¿Qué fue eso?)

Pero antes de que pueda hacer nada Sackboy creo un tartinador y comenzó a dispararle a Big Daddy pasteles que lo mandaron a volar, el pobre Big Daddy no podía ni moverse por los pastelazos seguidos

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Big Daddy fue y con una embestida aguanto los pasteles y logro llegar enfrente de Sackboy, al cual tumbo al piso de un cocacho, luego puso su taladro al suelo y comenzó a golpearlo repetidas veces hasta que mando a volar a Sackboy

Sackboy- Mmmm mmm mm mm mmmm (Este tipo es un bestia)

Big Daddy venia corriendo con su taladro pero Sackboy creo un pad de revote y con el salto, al tocarlo el Big Daddy también salto, pero en el aire Sackboy lo golpeo con su Jet Pack, ni bien aterrizo Sackboy creo un checkpoint, Big Daddy intento ir hacia el pero Sackboy lo detuvo con su pistola de aire y luego comenzó a arrojarle bolas de mermelada

Polygonman- ¡Level 2!

Sackboy rápidamente uso su level 2 creando un montón de carbones ardiendo y arrojándoselos al Big Daddy que perdió una vida

Sackboy- Mmmmm m mmmmm m (Creación 1 destrucción 0)

Pero Big Daddy reapareció

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (Aun no eh acabado contigo)

El Big Daddy fue y le dio a Sackboy otro potente cocacho

Sackboy- Mmmm mmmmmm mm mm mmmmm mm mmmmm (Esta batalla es un dolor de cabeza)

El Big Daddy intento darle a Sackboy con su taladro pero el Sackperson desapareció y apareció en el Checkpoint desde donde ataco a Big Daddy con su tartinador

El Big Daddy se acercó para darle otro cocacho, pero Sackboy rápidamente creo un yunque encima de Big Daddy

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

El Big Daddy se paró e intento atacar con su taladro pero Sackboy se cubrió con un Pad de Revote y mando a volar al Big Daddy, luego lo sujeto con su gancho y lo golpeo con su Jet Pack

El Big Daddy se levantó pero Sackboy uso su level 1, se puso un traje de PaRappa y ataco con su patineta dejando al Big Daddy con una última vida

Little Sister- ¡No Mr B!

Sackboy- Mm mmmmm ¿Mm mmmm mmmmm? (No entiendo ¿Lo está defendiendo?)

El Big Daddy reapareció

Little Sister- ¡Mr B! ¿Estás bien? ¡Perdón por lo que dije!

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (Es cierto, no estoy peleando por mí, lo hago para proteger a mi Little Sister, no puedo perder)

El Big Daddy fue corriendo hacia Sackboy, Sackboy creo un panel eléctrico pero el Big Daddy dio una embestida tan poderosa que destruyo el panel y además saco volando a Sackboy, y luego comenzó a taladrar a Sackboy en el aire

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Sackboy creo un Checkpoint, luego intento dispara con su tartinador pero el Big Daddy se le adelanto con sus ataques eléctricos, luego fue corriendo hacia él y le dio otro cocacho, Sackboy se levantó e intento atacar a Big Daddy pero él lo golpeo con su mano encendida en fuego, acto seguido lo ataco taladrándolo una y otra vez, luego lo mando a volar

Sackboy- ¿Mmmmm mmm mm mmmm m mmm mmmm? (¿Cuándo perdí el control de la batalla?)

El Big Daddy disparo electricidad pero Sackboy desapareció, sin embargo el Big Daddy sabía de donde iba a salir Sackboy, así que fue rápidamente al checkpoint y congelo a Sackboy ni bien salió, para así agarrarlo y arrojarlo lejos

Polygonman- ¡Level 2!

Big Daddy uso su level 2 entrando en un estado de ira donde de un golpe con su taladro le quito una vida a Sackboy, luego Sackboy reapareció, pero el level 2 de Big Daddy seguía activo, así que aunque Sackboy intento escapar no lo logro y perdió otra vida

Little Sister- ¡No Mr S!

Sackboy reaparecio

Little Sister- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Sackboy asintió con la cabeza

Sackboy- Mm mmmmm mmmmm mmmm mmmmm, mmm mmmm mmmmmmm mm mm (No puedo perder esta pelea, esa niña depende de mí)

Sackboy le disparo a Big Daddy con su tartinador, el gigante recibió el disparo de lleno pero contraatacó con una embestida, Sackboy intento frenarlo con su pistola de aire pero no fue suficiente y el Big Daddy no solo destruyo la pistola, sino también golpeo a Sackboy

Sackboy- Mmmmm mm mmmmm (Ahora voy enserio)

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (Ya debo acabar con esto)

Big Daddy intento atacar a Sackboy pero el pequeño lo dejo atrapado en una telaraña y lo comenzó a bombardear con su tartinador

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Sackboy creo un checkpoint pero Big Daddy fue y lo destruyo, para atacar a Sackboy, el Big Daddy se abría paso a base de puñetazos, cocachos, taladrazos y embestidas y Sackboy apenas intentaba cubrirse creando paneles eléctricos, pistolas de aire, pads de revote, etc. Sin embargo ninguno de estos podía parar a Big Daddy, en resumen Sackboy creaba y Big Daddy destruía, era la pelea definitiva entre creación y destrucción

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

El Big Daddy intento darle a Sackboy un golpe con fuego pero él se cubrió con un pad de revote alejando al gigante

Ambos estaban observándose cada uno a un lado del escenario, entonces Sackboy comenzó a disparar bolas de mermelada y Big Daddy disparo sus rayos que chocaban en el camino y se destruían, al ver que el ataque no les funciono Sackboy cargo su Jet Pack y fue a toda marcha contra Big Daddy el cual en lugar de esquivar lo ataco con una gran embestida

Una vez terminado el impacto el Big Daddy congelo a Sackboy y lo golpeo con otro cocacho, pero Sackboy se levantó y con su Pad de revote mando a Big Daddy a volar y lo golpeo con su gancho, en el aire Sackboy le arrojo una bola de mermelada y Big Daddy arrojo un tornado causando que ambos caigan al piso

Pero los 2 se levantaron y volvieron a chocar embestida contra Jet Pack

Polygonman- ¡Level 2 para ambos!

Tanto Sackboy como Big Daddy se disponían a chocar nuevamente su envestida con su Jet Pack pero…

Little Sister- ¡Alto!

Ambos se detuvieron y la miraron

Little Sister-No tienen por qué pelear, eh decidido que los 2 van a ser mis amigos

Ambos se miraron extrañados

Little Sister- ¿Qué no ven que están haciendo el tonto con una pelea tan tonta?

Ahora ambos All Stars tenían cara de vergüenza

Little Sister- Yo los quiero a los 2, no tienen por qué pelear, así que Mr B, pídele disculpas a Mr S por haberte enfadado con el sin razón alguna, y Mr S tu pídele perdón a Mr B por haberlo tratado tan mal

Ambos se miraron un rato y luego dijeron "lo siento" en sus respectivos idiomas

Little Sister- Ahora quiero que se hagan amigos

Los 2 se dieron la mano

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (Creo que no eres tan malo como pensaba pequeño)

Sackboy- Mm mmmmm mmmm m mm mmmmmm (Me equivoque respecto a ti grandulón)

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (Ojala pudiera entender lo que dices)

Sackboy- Mm mmm mmmmm mmmmm mm mmm mmmm (Ya me gustaría entender lo que dices)

Little Sister- Ya lo ven, es mejor que todos seamos amigos

Polygonman- Lamento interrumpir pero… ¡Si no terminan la pelea destruiré sus mundos!

Sackboy y Big Daddy se vieron y ambos asintieron

Los 2 usaron su súper 2, Big Daddy entro en su modo furia y Sackboy se preparó para crear los carbones ardientes, sin embargo cuando Big Daddy corría a quitarle a Sackboy su última vida, los carbones le cayeron encima y Sackboy resulto ganador

Ambos aparecieron en Rapture

Kratos- Venciste a tu rival Sack

Little Sister- Buena batalla Mr B

Toro- Bien hecho amigos

Nefarius- Yo le apostaba al grandote

Lawrence- Creo que me debe dinero señor

Sackboy- ¿Mmm mmmmm mmmm mmm mmmm?

Kratos- ¿Qué dijo?

Toro- Pregunta que "que hacen esos 2 aquí"

Nefarius- Nos perdimos y no podemos regresar a casa

Sackboy hizo un gesto de molestia y creo uno de sus checkpoints

Sackboy- Mmmm mm mmmm m mmm mmmmmm

Toro- Dice que esto los llevara a su mundo nya

Nefarius y Lawrence se acercaron

Nefarius- ¿Seguro que es seguro?

Sackboy los empujo a dentro

Kratos- Y ¿Eso qué es?

Sackboy- Mm mm mmmmmm, mmm mm mm mmmmmm mmmmmmmm m mmm mmmm mmmmm mmmm mmmmm mmmmmm, mmmmmmm mm mmm mmm mmm mmmmmm mmmm mm mmmmm mmmm mmm mmmm mmmm mmm mmmmmmm

Toro- Dijo "Es un Checkpoint, con el me puedo transportar a cualquier lugar donde haya otro checkpoint, comencé a crearlos en Ancient Grecia por si queríamos volver a los mundos que ya visitamos"

Little Sister- ¿Qué es eso?

Todos vieron una puerta brillante

Kratos- Bueno, es hora de irnos

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Toro- ¿Qué dijo?

Kratos- Dijo "Buena batalla Sackboy"

Sackboy- Mmmmm mm mmmm mm mm mmmmm mm mmmmm mmmm mm mmmmm

Kratos- ¿Que dijo?

Toro- Dijo "Espero que aprendas que la creación supera a la destrucción"

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Kratos- Dijo "Lo intentare, también te quiero agradecer por cuidar a mi Little Sister"

Sackboy- Mm mm mmmm, m mmm m mmmmm

Toro- Dijo "No es nada, los voy a extrañar"

Little Sister- Adiós Mr S

Con lágrimas la Little Sister, Sackboy y el Big Daddy se abrazaron

Toro- Bueno Kratos, creo que… ¿Kratos?

Kratos ya formaba parte del abrazo

Toro- Vaya tipo

Y así, después de despedirse, el trio poderoso entro a la puerta brillante sin saber que encontrarían

Little Sister- ¡Vamos Mr B!

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Little Sister- Algunos amigos se quedan y algunos amigos se van, pero seguiremos adelante nosotros ¿Verdad Mr B?  
Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Mientras tanto

Nefarius- Odio a esos 3

Lawrence- ¿Porque señor?

Nefarius- Todavía lo preguntas, mira nada más donde nos trajeron

Lawrence- Pero señor, usted mismo les pidió que nos dejen en nuestro universo

Nefarius- Si, pero nos dejaron en Tiranilandia

Lawrence- Pero Tiranilandia está en nuestro universo

Nefarius- ¡Moriremos de hambre! ¿Sabes que tan seguido pasan las naves por aquí?

Mientras tanto

Máquina- Inyección de Eco Oscuro completada, el sujeto sigue sin mostrar cambios

Andrew Rayan estaba tirado en una especie de maquina mientras era observado por Errol y el Barón Praxis

Praxis- ¿Ves? Nada, no luce muy diferente

Errol- Parece que sorprendentemente está resistiendo los experimentos Barón Praxis, pero no creo que el programa del guerrero oscuro este fallado

Praxis- ¡Quiero que le pongan suficiente Eco oscuro hasta que se completen mis experimentos!

Ryan- Creo que no debí salir de mi ciudad

Continuara…

* * *

Y en el siguiente episodio Sackboy llegara a su dulce hogar, literalmente pues llegaran al laboratorio de Victoria, donde la creadora Curadora los recibirá con dulces, sin embargo encontraran un ser algo raro cuya misión es capturar All Stars, luego encontraran un All Star herido y por si fuera poco se encontraran cara a cara con el Negativitron ¿Qué All Star Encontraran? ¿Por qué quieren secuestrar a los All Stars? ¿Podrá Kratos enseñarle a Sackboy a boxear? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio "Entre Dulces y Poligonos, Batalla con el Negativitron"

* * *

Perfil del Personaje

Nombre: Cole McGrath

Especie: Conductor

Rival: Raiden

Símbolo: Amplificador

Residencia: Empire City

Estado Civil: Soltero

Biografía: Cole McGrath era un simple mensajero en bicicleta, pero después de que la esfera del rayo haya hecho explosión, Cole se transformó en el salvador de Empire City

Cole descubrió que tenía poderes como la capacidad de almacenar, controlar, y desatar la electricidad en una variedad de maneras de gran alcance, además de fuerza mejorada, agilidad, durabilidad y reflejos, así como un factor de curación rápida

Cole junto a su mejor amigo Zeke Dumbar, se proponen a derrotar a las pandillas que asolaban Empire City, en el camino Cole debía tomar decisiones importantes que podían llevarlo por el camino del bien o por el camino del mal, sin embargo Cole siempre tomo las decisiones correctas y continuo su lucha por la justicia y para evitar un apocalipsis producido por La Bestia

Primera aparición: Infamous

Última aparición antes de PSASBR: Infamous Festival of Blood

* * *

Bueno, eso fue el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado esta batalla rival

Ahora aprovecho para agradecer los reviews de:

Pablo: Tienes razón amigo, ese Sly no cambia, en mi opinión es de los All Stars más carismáticos, ya en otro capítulo tendrá más protagonismo

Lucarioks: Steve es una gran opción, la tomare en cuenta

Bueno y ahora anuncio que debido a los resultados de la votación, el Universo del Videojuego 2 conservara el formato de la primera parte, felicidades a los que votaron por conservar el formato, y los que no, pues espero que lleguen a adaptarse al formato

También anuncio que el fic posiblemente se llame El Universo del Videojuego 2: Crisis

Ojo que todavía no es un nombre definitivo y puedo cambiarlo a último minuto

También anuncio que a ese fic volverán el fontanero más famoso de todos, Mario y el destello azul, Sonic, además de un personaje nuevo, el cual fue muy pedido en la primera parte, un héroe que pese a ser todavía un niño, es bastante poderoso y logro salvar al mundo de una invasión alienígena

¿Quién es ese héroe? Dejo que lo adivinen, y me despido hasta el siguiente capitulo


End file.
